More Powerful
by ChristyCat
Summary: Superman has returned and the world rejoices. But what does it mean for Lois? Superman struggles to find his place in Lois' heart. Lex Luthor is still at large and his knowledge of Jason's identity makes him more dangerous than ever. From STM, S2 & SR
1. How Did We Get Here?

**More Powerful - Chapter 1**

**- How Did We Get Here? -**

Lois stood for what seemed like hours, staring up into the sky, watching the form of the man she loved grow further and further away. How did they get here? For the first time since she had seen him roar past the window of a once-doomed plane, she felt something other than shock in the pit of her stomach.

He'd been back for nearly a week now and she was still in a fog. Eating dinner with Richard, practicing piano with Jason, her mind and heart always seemed to wander home to those eyes that held her captive.

"I'm sorry I left you, Lois..."

His arms had been around her for the first time in five years, his lips inches from hers, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. And yet there was this vast distance between them. And this distance was far greater than an ill-fated journey to a dead planet. Was there to be a second return? Or would she find herself alone and cold on an island of her own making?

Why couldn't they let things go back to the way they were? The stolen touches, secret smiles at the scene of what could have been a tragic event. She remembered the long talks on a rooftop tucked away in the sky of the bustling city, the lights of a million lives twinkling below them and his eyes sparkled with love, only for her.

Things were so much simpler then.

And then... he was gone.

And soon after... Jason.

Lois rubbed at her tired, sore eyes and wiped the last of many tears from her cheeks. Of all of her memories, all of the moments she cherished in her heart of hearts, there was a gap, a rift that left the greatest events of her life a mystery. The consummation of her true love, the conception of her son...

How did we get here...?

Lois let out a shaky breath and made her way slowly up the cobblestone steps into the house. In her bed lay a man who loved her deeply, but despite all his goodness and strength, left her wanting. There was a hole in her heart that could only be filled by someone whose real name she didn't know...

The father of her child.

The love of her life.

Superman.

------------------------------------

His expression was pained as he watched her slow progression into the house from his skyward perch.

He closed his eyes at her tears, knowing he was the cause of them. The wind played across his cheek, reminding him of a caress that had ended with a kiss so many years ago. He didn't have tears left to cry as he sighed from the very depths of his soul. How did we get here?

There was nothing he wanted to do more than sweep back into her life and take her in his arms and never let go, consequences be forgotten, and let love be enough... just this once. His father had told him once that his identity would come at a high cost, many sacrifices made, and he had met all of them head on, his love for this planet and these people spurring him on, to never falter... until now. This price seemed too great. The cost was too high. Every breath since he left her had come with pain; his heart beat was labored with sadness.

In those lonely years traveling in the darkness, it was the light of her smile, the smell of her hair, the melody of her laugh that kept him alive, that kept him hopeful. Without her, he wouldn't have had the strength to return after the crushing blow of the total loss of his homeland. But knowing she was waiting, waiting just for him, gave him something worth returning to. She would be his home. As long as she was there, he could bear being the last.

Then everything changed. Everything. And he was lost without her. Seeing another man take her in his arms after _he_ had been the one to pluck her from the sky and from certain death. It was anguish to see her kiss him and smile at him. Good man though Richard was, his eyes flared with superhuman heat as he watched him take her hand.

And suddenly, a small voice.

"Hello."

Her son.

Richard's son.

…and his heart was rent into pieces knowing this was the fissure he could never cross.

He couldn't tear apart her family with this human, this... man.

How did we get here...?

And to be pulled from the brink by her voice, by the words that spoke life into his very soul...

"I wanted to tell you... Jason is your son."

His eyes opened as he peered down into the house. Jason was snuggled into his bed, a smile on his cherubic lips. Lois sat in the study, staring blankly at an empty document on her computer, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

In the distance, he heard the unmistakable pop of gunfire.

Drawing one more breath, he lifted his arms to the heavens and set about to guard the planet he loved so much.

To make the world even a small measure safer ...

For her...

For his son...


	2. Remembering Dreams

**More Powerful - Chapter 2****  
- Remembering Dreams –**

Lois clawed at the ever-tightening hand around her neck, choking and gasping for air. Strong, long-nailed, chilling her with its embrace. She was so cold – whether it be from the lack of air or the ice under her feet, she didn't know.

She felt the strength in her legs beginning to give way as she lost her battle with unconsciousness. Suddenly everything went red, and the hand loosened its grip.

Gulping hungrily for air, she opened her bleary eyes and took in her surroundings. A man stood smiling with cruel satisfaction to her right, the redness of the light casting a demonic glow upon his features. His attention seemed to be fixed on a block of ice, the one thing in this place untouched by the haunting crimson hue.

Inside, a figure of blue more familiar to her than her own reflection looked back, his impossibly blue eyes calm yet sad as looked at her helplessly from behind the wall of ice…and yet too clear to be ice. Glass? Crystal?

His gaze held hers more intimately than any embrace, his lips soundlessly forming her name.

"_Lois…"_

"Lois? _Lois! Wake up!_"_  
_  
She started awake, snapping into a sitting position, her wide terrified eyes meeting the concerned blue eyes in front of her.

"S-Superm—"

Richard's face came into focus. His expression darkened momentarily, a flicker of pain flashing in and out of his eyes before the concern was there once again.

"You were dreaming, Lois. Are you all right? You were moaning and struggling."

Lois shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "Yes, I..." Phantoms of a forgotten world slipped back into the shadows of her mind. "I'm fine, Richard. It was just a nightmare. "

His hand stroked her hair. "You've been through a lot this month." He pulled the blanket around her shoulders as he noticed the shivers that had more to do with fear than cold. "Do you want to take it easy today? I'm sure Perry won't blame you at all."

The concept of going back to sleep for some reason terrified her and she responded a little more sharply than she intended. "I'm fine!" She put her hand over his. "Sorry. I just need to get up and clear my head. Go ahead without me. Tell Perry I'll just be in a little late. It's nothing a nice long shower won't fix." She chirped with mock cheerfulness.

Still unconvinced yet not willing to push the issue, Richard stood and sighed. He was quiet a moment before spoke. "Were you dreaming of him again?" He spoke quietly, but the weight of the question screamed. The implied name hung in the air like a fragrance. Lois's eyes dropped to the comforter and she pulled at a loose string.

She sighed. "I don't know Richard. It was like the others, hazy and confusing." She offered a weak smile. "I need to go get ready. I'm right behind you though, I promise."

With a final nod he left her, when she heard his footfalls on the steps, Lois reached for the nightstand next to her for the notepad and pencil that lay tucked inside.

She flipped through several pages of scribblings before finding a fresh page. Pulling the pen cap off with her teeth she began to write feverishly, chasing at the shadows once again before they were lost for good.

"_Another dream in the same place, I woke up feeling like I was choking and the dreams seem to be more and more realistic every night. I was being choked by someone I couldn't see but from the nails biting into my skin I think my captor was a woman. An exceptionally strong woman. And there was a man, with a neatly trimmed goatee. There were others, but I couldn't see them. Superman was there. And he was inside this block of ice. But it was clear like crystal….. He seemed so helpless. And there was nothing I could do to help him. And there was this horrible red light...and then I woke up." _

Lois took the pen cap from her mouth and replaced it on the pen. With a sigh, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet squeaking slightly on the cool wood floor.

Her brow furrowed as she flipped absently through the ever-lengthening number of pages she had been keeping since the dreams started. It was nearly every night now and it was getting harder to hide from Richard.

One entry caught her eye:

"_I woke up this morning in a sweat. I had this amazing feeling of security around me. I remember the taste of him on my lips. I was warm and safe as I felt his arms holding me so closely I could feel his heartbeat against my skin. I admittedly have had dreams like this in the past, many, in fact. But none so real – achingly real. I swore I could still catch the faint scent of him as I woke up. I remember running my finger across his brow, wiping away a bead of sweat from his brow, and wondering at the thought that I would have such an effect on him. He could support a helicopter in one hand, but holding me in the other made him tremble. I could feel him shaking beneath my hands as if he were as nervous as I. He never seemed so vulnerable as he had at the moment his eyes met mine. So many things to read there: love, desire, hope and …fear? _

Lois laid a cool hand against her flushed cheek. Snapping the pad shut, she laid it carefully back in the nightstand drawer.

"I'm going out of my mind." She muttered to herself as she padded across the bedroom to the master bath. Turning on the water, she shed her night clothes and waited for the water to heat.

Leaning against the tiles, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember. A smile spread slowly across her lips as she lay each moment out carefully before her mind's eye. The heat from the steam reached her and still she shivered, her eyes open, but her heart carried away on the wings of a dream well-loved like the pages of a favorite storybook.

She mentally shook herself and stepped under the warm water. "Get a grip, Lane!" With a final laugh, she turned the knob just a bit to the left to lower the temperature.

----------------------

He had spent the night flying the night skies, his mind and heart back in a small house in Metropolis. He dashed from continent to continent until the sun chased him across the sky and reminded him he couldn't afford to be late for work again.

He hadn't slept much since he'd been back. Partly due to still lacking an apartment, but mostly, he was afraid, once he succumbed, where sleep would take him.

He focused on the menial stories Perry assigned and patrolled the skies longer than usual just to avoid the call of his mind to take him back to places he never should have been.

His feet gently touched down on the roof of the _Planet_. He'd placed a change of clothes in the storage cell in the new water tower after repairing the one destroyed a few days ago. He really needed to get an apartment, but part of him needed to alienate himself for a while longer. Settling in to an empty place seemed an obstacle best tackled later.

The sun peeked over the horizon as he guided his tie into place over his suit. The roof was empty this morning. Leaning against lip of the ledge, he took a moment to take in the beauty of the sunrise. In the years he'd been gone, that was the thing he missed the most. He'd come to think of the sun almost as a confidante, following him across the world, giving him the strength needed to do what he was born to.

The early morning rays found their way to his face, infusing his body with the energy he'd lost during his busy night. Refreshed, he pushed off the ledge and headed inside. Floors below him, he could hear the bustle of the newsroom and he looked forward to the distraction today's events would bring him. He mentally steeled himself for another day of seeing Lois, but never being seen by her. The guise of Clark seemed more painful after being away for so long. Something inside him reached out and the internal battle was tiresome.

He opted to take the stairs to burn off some of the new energy. Soaking in the morning sun tended to make him giddy if he wasn't careful, and in the guise of Clark, that translated to being more spastic than he wanted.

Rounding the 7th floor he found a winded and wheezing Jimmy sitting on the steps.

"Hey… C.K…" Jimmy gasped. "Are you working in some morning exercise too?"

"Um…"

"I have one extra slice of pizza last night and she makes me feel like a pig."

"She?"

"My mom. Last night was pizza night and I was famished what with the renovation going on and everything. I'm still picking plaster out of my hair. So I go over last night and Mom is like, 'James, you're not getting any younger and if you ever want to nab a lady friend you need to watch that spare tire you've got growing there.'" Jimmy gave an exasperated growl. "Clark! I'm a beanpole! And here I am running up and down steps so my mother will stop pinching my 'love handles'!!"

Clark smiled as the two descended to the fifth floor newsroom. Jimmy continued on, his breath seemingly returned as they pushed through the glass doors. The wall of sound hit Clark with palpable force, organized chaos buzzed all around him as his eyes took in everything.

In the corner office, Perry was barking orders at one of the new interns. He appeared to be well on his way to breaking his record to get someone to cry before lunch.

Across the room, he saw Richard bent over his desk with his head in his hands. He looked preoccupied and tired. He noticed Lois' desk was empty and a frown furrowed his brow. He murmured his goodbyes to Jimmy and plopped down at his desk.

Clark steepled his hands in front of him and rested his lips on his fingertips. His thoughts were filled with images of Lois from last night. She stood there so small and proud out on her lawn, yet so vulnerable. With no one to be brave for, he got a rare glimpse into her soul rather than the front she presented for everyone else.

They were such similar creatures. Both wearing masks to hide themselves from a prying world. Both in one way or another protecting themselves from harm.

He'd always been able to see through her tough, no nonsense exterior.

For him he didn't need the benefit of x-ray vision. Their hearts had always just seemed to speak the same language. It was what made them great, in work, in love…

"Kent!"

Clark was snapped from his revere by Perry's loud tenor. "Stop daydreaming and get in here! I'm already missing one reporter in body today, and I don't need to be lacking one in mind as well!"

Clark hurried to the editor's office and closed the glass panel behind him.

"What's up, Chief? Is everything okay?"

"Lois is going to be coming in late today. With all she's been through I told her take a couple days off, but she listens to me like you listen to GQ." Clark absently straightened his tie as Perry barreled on, "With this whole blackout thing, where did it take you? Lois is sniffing around cruise ships and putting herself on the line when she is supposed to be covering Superman and _this_ is your story?" Perry slammed the article down on the desk and turned to Clark, his gruff exterior firmly in place. "I want something printable on my desk by this afternoon. We're the first paper in the city to be back online after the earthquake. I want to have something worth putting out. Now get out of here – go pow wow with Lois or whatever it is that you two do, and bring me something better than your last expose on the dairy farm scandal."

Thinking it wise not to disagree with the chief while he was having one of his tirades, he collected his coat and headed out the door.


	3. Jason's Dream

**Chapter 3**

**- Jason's Dream -**

Lois stood in the front doorway, waving to the bus as Jason went off to school. He had been all smiles this morning at the breakfast table and more than a little tired.

"Mommy, I had the craziest dream."

"You and me both, buddy."

"I dreamt Superman was awake and came to visit me!"

Lois nearly spit out her coffee at that, and took a moment before she spoke. "That's amazing, Jason. You must have heard the report on the news that Superman woke up last night."

"He did!?"

In spite of herself, she smiled "Yep. He's been flying all around the world since then, rescuing people from burning buildings and taking kitties out of trees."

"I knew it! But in my dream he came to see me first."

"Is that so? What did he say to you in your dream?"

"He was kinda whispering so I couldn't really hear. But he told me I would never be alone. And Mommy, he was crying."

Lois struggled to speak over the lump in her throat. "H-He was?"

"Not like a girl or anything, but I saw him wipe his eyes when he flew out my window. Why would he cry? Is he sad?"

"I don't know, honey, but that sounds like a wonderful dream. I'm sure Superman wasn't sad." Lois cleared her throat and blinked back tears of her own. "Now please go and get ready, you don't want to miss the bus, don't forget to take your medicine."

"Okay, Mommy."

Lois spent a few minutes doing up the morning dishes and then, noticing the time, called for Jason.

"Honey, you have five minutes before the bus will be here!"

No response.

"Honey…? Jason?"

She heard a small thump in the next room. She dropped the dish towel and ran into the living room in the direction of the sound.

"Jason! Where are you?"

She found him leaning against the couch, his face ashen, his breaths coming in forced wheezes. His lips were beginning to pale as he reached for his backpack.

Lois was instantly at his side. "It's okay, baby.. I'll get it, just one sec…" She unzipped the backpack and spilled its contents onto the floor. His inhaler tumbled out on top of the pile.

"Here, baby, breathe…"

One shot. "There you go." Two. And his breathing returned to normal, if a bit labored.

She stroked his hair, pulling the strays from his sweaty brow. "Are you all right, Jason?" He nodded after a moment. "I told you to take your medicine, honey. Did you take the Albuterol?"

"I did, Mommy. I took it before I came downstairs." His little lips turned down and his eyes filled with tears. "I… don't know… why .."

"Shh, honey, it's okay. I'll talk to the doctor about getting you something better, okay? Are you okay now? Do you want to go lie down?"

"I'm not a baby. I'm okay. I want to go to school." He was already collecting the spilled contents of his backpack and zipping the top.

Outside the horn honked and he was already running to the door.

"Jason! Slow down! I'm not going to make you stay home but you need to not run around so much, you'll have another attack!"

"Okay, Mom!" he called over his shoulder, slowing down only a fraction.

Lois folded her arms and leaned against the door jam, watching him get on the bus. "How did he get to be so stubborn?" With a wry laugh she answered her own question. "Must be from his father..."


	4. Time In The Clouds

**More Powerful - Chapter 4****  
- Time In The Clouds –**

Clark sat in the back of the cab, his foot tapping nervously on the car's floor panel.

"Would you mind stopping that?" the cabbie asked. "It sounds like you're gonna go right through the bottom of my cab!"

Clark offered a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm nervous, I guess."

The cabbie grunted a response, and pulled alongside Lois' house. Clark's hands fumbled with the money as he noticed Lois walking around the side toward the dock where the seaplane was parked.

He gaze followed her so intently, that he didn't even realize that he had closed his coat in the cab door. He beat on the roof and offered his apologies as he dislodged his coat, but the cabbie was speeding away before the door was even closed.

Clark let out a slow breath and smoothed his coat over his arm. What was it about her that turned him into a clumsy mess? Clark was supposed to be a guise to keep her from seeing through him, but more and more he found himself a bumbling fool around her. Maybe he shouldn't have come.

Well. He was here now.

He took a deep, calming breath and followed her around the side of the house. His eyes fell on her, sitting on the dock, her shoes neatly set beside her, as she stretched out one leg to skim her toes along the surface of the water. The sunlight dappled through the leaves, dancing in speckles across her face as the wind picked up through the trees.

She seemed to be elsewhere, her lips pursed pensively. He was hesitant to intrude. But soon she felt his eyes on her and looked up, her expression guarded, mask firmly in place.

"Oh, hey, Clark," she said, turning her attention back to the water.

He squared his shoulders and pasted on a doofy grin. "Hello, Lois! Perry sent me over to work on the blackout story. He figured you'd want to work on it too."

"The blackout, yeah." It seemed like so much had happened since then, it drained her to even think about rehashing it right now. "Pull up a dock, Clark."

"I'm sorry…?"

"Come sit down." She shook her head slightly trying not to let him see her eyes roll. He was a nice guy, but she worried that her invitation might end with her pulling his clumsy butt out of the bay.

The dock creaked and groaned from the size of him as he managed to find a place beside her without incident. His legs were too long to hang over the side so he slid back to keep his feet out of the water, and his feet stuck awkwardly out straight ahead.

Lois smiled at his obvious discomfort. "Didn't you sit on docks as a kid? Take off your shoes. Never mind..." She reached over and grabbed his foot and slid the loafer off and handed it to him.

Clark stilled as he watched her. To have her touch him, even in this way, made his heart flutter in his chest. He caught himself starting at her hands as she made short work of his other shoe and socks, remembering once upon a time a more intimate experience in a place more secluded than this.

"Okay, now scoot forward and put your feet in the water, Clark. Clark!"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "Lois? Yes, o-okay." He slid forward, careful not to brush against her or to fall into the water.

The water was cool on his feet. It was unseasonably warm for September, and he reveled in this moment even if couldn't say what was on his mind. They sat there a long time, swinging their feet back and forth in the clear water. The silence was easy and comfortable as the sun beat down on their backs, keeping them warm. Clark leaned toward her, "How long do we do this for?" he said quietly, so as not to disturb the stillness.

"Until your feet get all pruny." She smiled, closing her eyes to let the sun warm her face. And Clark was entranced, her profile, kissed by sunlight, made her look like an angel and it was all he could do not to reach out and touch her… to feel her hair sliding between his fingers…

He tore his gaze away from her and concentrated on safer scenery. Lifting his feet out of the water, he wiggled his toes, enjoying the relaxed silliness that was such a rarity for him.

"I used to do this all the time when I was a little girl. My parents had a cottage upstate and there was a fishing hole with a little pier next to it. I used to spend all afternoon just like this, dreaming the day away, looking at my reflection in the water." She smiled up at him. "Life was so much simpler then."

Her face clouded, as her mind took her through the complications and trials she was even now in the midst of.

To lighten the mood, Clark wracked his brain for something to say. "My Dad used to take me fishing. I liked to lay across the bow with my arms spread out really wide and pretend to fly. Mom saw me doing it once and nearly had a heart attack. She was worried I'd drown in five feet of water." He chuckled

She smiled at the thought of him keeping his balance on anything let alone a moving boat. "Did you stop doing it?"

Clark ran a hand through his hair. "Nah. We just waited until we were out of view of the house where Mom couldn't see."

Her soft laugh was like coming home all over again.

"Jason is like that." Her face softened with love. "No matter how much I try and protect him, he always finds a way to get himself into trouble."

"I know the feeling." He smiled at her, thinking of all the times she'd run head first into danger despite his best efforts to keep her safe.

"How do you mean?"

Pushing up his glasses nervously he stammered, "We-Well I could – I mean—" For a moment he had forgotten who he was supposed to be. "What I mean is, I think he may get that from his mother."

She looked at him a moment too long for his comfort. "That's probably true." Her eyes met his, making him feel exposed in front of her. Finally she lowered her gaze and she studied a piece of seaweed that had attached to her foot.

"He had an asthma attack this morning. The worst one he's had in a while. I hate seeing him so small and helpless, Clark. I was really scared. His lips were all blue and his eyes were unfocused. I almost called an ambulance." Clark studied her face, taking in this new information. Her voice shook and she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Then all at once, he's fine. I gave him two shots of medicine and he's off to the races. My hair is going to be gray by the time he's in second grade!"

Clark put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It'll be okay, Lois. He's made from good stock. Like you said, he'll grow up to be big and strong…" His breath caught. "Like his dad." He pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "Anyway." He lifted his foot out of the water. "Are my feet pruny enough? Perry wanted us to work on the blackout so we can have something to print by this afternoon."

Lois grinned. "Such a boy scout. Yes, you are pruny enough." Clark drew his legs out of the water and braced himself on a post while he shook the water from his feet. Lois extended her hand. "Help me up and we'll get to work."

Clark reached down and took her hand gently in his. He pulled her to her feet and they stood there for a moment, face to face. "You know, you're taller than I remember." Clark just stared at her, transfixed. "I'll need my hand back then..."

Looking down he realized her small hand was still lost inside of his. He blushed and released her, mentally shaking himself. "S-sorry" he said quietly.

"Thanks for this, Clark. I needed to have my head in the clouds for a little while." And with that she gathered up her shoes and headed toward the house.

"You're welcome…"


	5. Back In Action

**More Powerful: Chapter 5**

**Back In Action**

Sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, finding Lois and Clark in the middle of a mountain of story notes.

Clark's hair fell over his face as he leaned over the page he studied. Lois smiled at his concentration. He was always so focused on the task at hand. She admired that. He kept her on track as they spent the better part of the morning putting the article together. The final draft was in his hands and he was correcting her spelling.

Clark had changed in the time he'd been gone. He was more serious. Though his epic clumsiness couldn't be denied – it always found a way to shine through. But there was something sad about him now. Clark's lopsided smile was quick to spring to life but it seemed hollow somehow, never quite reaching his eyes. The innocence that had permeated his presence five years ago seemed somewhat diminished.

Even now, as Lois' eyes traveled his features, she wished they were still close enough for her to ask what had brought the shadow to his eyes.

Clark looked up, feeling her eyes on him. His cheeks reddened, he cleared his throat and held up her latest revision.

"It's good to see some things never change." Clark chuckled, looking around for his pen and finally locating it behind his ear. "Do you have more of these? I think this one is nearly out of ink." He shook the pen as if to push the ink down to the tip. "Honestly, Lois, the only thing besides your name that is spelled right is Superman."

In spite of herself, Lois smiled. She had missed this. Years ago, Clark had always proofread her articles before she submitted them. His spastic nerdiness always seemed to dissolve under his anal-retentive passion for grammatical perfection.

After a few minutes of circling and correcting, he spoke again. "Did I tell you I got a thank you card from Gil?"

"Oh? What was he thanking you for?"

Clark didn't look up but the hair splayed across his face didn't hide his smile, "For coming back to work. Apparently you've made a lot of friends down in the editing department. He mentioned something about you jamming his word processor..."

"Could have happened to anyone."

"With your stapler?!?"

"He said my spelling was abysmal! I had to look it up before I could even be mad! At least when you berate my spelling, you use language I can understand!" Lois blew her bangs away from her eyes in exasperation. "And I already apologized to Gil for ruining his processor. I probably should have used someone else's stapler though. I miss mine."

"Yeah. Um. I'm gonna need mine back sometime soon."

"Relax, Kent, Gil only had the one processor, and maintenance said they could still be extracting stapler parts from that thing when the ice age returns."

"Great. So you'll be returning my stapler around the same time then?"

"Pipe down. I'll get you a new one." Lois pushed her chair out. "You want some tea?"

"Sure," he said absentmindedly, turning over the last page for a final once-over.

Lois opened and closed at least three cabinets before she began to question if she even owned a teapot. She sighed in frustration. Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

Clark glanced over his shoulder and lowered his glasses. "Top shelf." he offered, sliding his glasses back up his nose. Thinking better of it, he rose. "Here, let me." He leaned past her, easily able to reach the top shelf, his left hand resting lightly on the small of her back.

Lois looked at him in surprise such a familiar touch. "Here you go," he said softly. Clark blushed as he removed his hand.

"Thank you, Clark." She accepted the teapot, trying to hide the smile that tugged at her mouth with the realization that his crush on her was still alive and well. "Who knew there was a gentleman under all that tweed?"

Clark shot her a look as he began gathering the papers from the table. "If you'd like, Lois, I can go and type this up quick. It's pretty much done."

Lois nodded, and followed him into the study. "Do you think we should make more mention of Luthor still being at large? Maybe someone's seen him?"

"Perhaps. I just don't want to give him too much ink, cause panic, that kind of thing."

"Trust me, I'm already panicking," she mumbled under her breath. Her mind echoed with his snakelike voice:

"_Who is that boy's father?"_

"_Richard."_

"_Are you sure…?"_

Lois shivered at the memory, knowing that monster was still out there, and after the incident with the piano, until he was caught or killed, Jason would never be safe.

"Lois?"

Lois snapped her head up, his voice bringing her back to the present. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, the tea… two sugars right?"

"You remembered." He smiled gently. Seeing her expression, his eyes grew dark. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she responded a little too quickly, her mask of bravado firmly in place. "You type. I'll fire up the teapot." She turned back to the stove.

"Lois," he called after her. "They'll get him."

She gave a sad smile. "I hope so, Clark..."

-------------------------------------------

Within the hour, the typing was over, the article faxed and the teapot was cooling in the sink, cups empty. Clark gathered his coat and stepped toward the foyer.

"Thanks for the help with the article, Lois." Clark said as he pulled his coat over his shoulders.

"Help? That's my story, bucko. I just let you sign your name." Her mood lightened from her earlier solemnity. "I only keep you around for bodily protection from Gil and his broken processor."

Clark grinned. "Are you coming in this afternoon? You can share my cab if you want."

Lois shook her head. "I think I'm going to listen to the voice of reason for once and get some extra sleep." She crossed her arms protectively in front of her. "I haven't been sleeping too well lately. I've been having nightmares."

He put a comforting hand on her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Lois shook her head and patted his hand. "Another time. I'm sure they're just temporary anyway. It's been an interesting couple of weeks. Go to work. I'm sure you have a lot to work to do, I read the dairy farm scandal piece."

"Hey, cows are people too." He smiled brightly at her. "I'm going to head out then. Please call me if you need anything." He dipped his head and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Do you want me to cover the Children's Museum opening tomorrow?"

"No!" she protested. "I mean, that's okay. I'll take care of it. I'm actually springing Jason from school so we can go. He wants to see the law enforcement exhibit."

Clark's eyes sparkled, "Isn't that the exhibit Superman is going to make an appearance at?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," she retorted. "Jason wants to be a police officer and he also would like to thank Superman for pulling us off that yacht. That okay with you, Sparky?"

Clark held up his hands in defense. "Forget I mentioned it. I'm going, I'm going."

Lois held the door open as he made his way down the front steps. "See you around, Clark."

"I'm always—" His eyes bugged out and he stopped short, turning to face the front yard. "I'm always glad to see you, Lois," he finished lamely.

Lois shot him a quizzical look before closing the door.

Clark hurried toward his cab. "Subtle. I'm always glad to see you, Lois," he mimicked himself and let out a whimper. "Why don't you just pick up the cab and fly away while you're at it!"

With one final mental kick, Clark plunked into the waiting cab.


	6. Another Return

Chapter 6

Another Return

-------------------

Beneath the throng of humanity on the streets of Metropolis, a figure made its way through the shadows of the dank subway tunnel.

At the far-off sound of an approaching train, the footsteps hastened toward an unremarkable indentation in the dirty cement wall. Deft hands loosened two rivets and moved aside the safety sign revealing a small control panel. A few pressed buttons later the wall groaned as it began a slow retraction, revealing a small but efficient hallway.

Lex Luthor stepped through the tiny door and straightened to his full height. He reached around the wall and found the small dusty lamp from memory, turning it on.

The glow of the light illuminated the cruel smile twisting across his face.

"Home, sweet home….."

-------------------

Lois shuffled her way back upstairs to her bedroom, yawning and rubbing her face sleepily. She prayed the nightmares return as she folded herself beneath the covers. Sleep came quickly…

The wind whipped icily through her hair. She was flying. She lay spread across his back. His body was warm and strong beneath her. She opened her eyes and a world of unfamiliar senses slammed into her all at once.

A vast white landscape whipped past her view, making her dizzy. She reached for him and found no strong, affectionate arms to hold her steady. She raised her head. No blue gaze met her frightened eyes. There was nothing but a shiny black shirt and the back of an unfamiliar dark head.

Suddenly as if sensing she was awake, the head turned giving her a view of a thick, dark beard and cold, flat eyes.

Consumed with the need to distance herself, she pitched her body away from him and found herself slipping off the side of his torso.

With an inhuman roar, he gruffly shifted his position to position her on his back. He gave her a look that said, in no uncertain terms, a repeat of her actions would not be met with kindness. With tears in her eyes, she clutched his clothes and buried her face his hulking muscular back.

When she had cried herself empty and gained the courage to again look around, they were descending. It was then she realized she was not alone with her captor. The frightening man she had seen before was already on the ground, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

To her right a raven haired woman dressed all in black landed, roughly shrugging off her passenger who looked familiar… it couldn't be…

Dusting himself off, he smirked at her from the ground, his eyes alight with familiar arrogance and something else… fear.

The woman called menacingly out into the cold crisp air; "Superman…" With no reply she turned and stalked toward Lois, cracking her knuckles, displaying some all too familiar long, sharp fingernails…

-------------------

It had been a long time since he had been to his old haunt. The police had been and gone; evidence of this was apparent by the chairs, tables and papers strewn about the tiled floor.

In frustration, he kicked aside a book that had not been important enough to confiscate as evidence. Below it on the floor lay a greatly-detailed map, the Plexiglas covering cracked at a point above the San Andreas fault...

Such a wonderful dream, planned to perfection, executed without flaw. Save one. His expression darkened and his eyes burned with hatred as he recalled the triumph on Superman's face as he dropped him roughly within the walls of the penitentiary where he had lived out the last five years.

Luthor made his way into the main room, the great space opening up before him. The police had stopped monitoring this place years ago – if he played his cards right, this might make a good temporary base of operations. But for now he wasn't taking any chances, he hurried on with his task.

Flipping on lights as he went, he crossed the room to a tall oak grandfather clock. Opening the timepiece's glass panel door, he felt behind the antique brass pendulum, a small thin dust covered tube emerged with his hand.

He held it aloft, lovingly removing the dust from the smooth surface as he stalked toward the exit. "So many times you've blocked my path, stymied my every design." He slid the casing into his coat pocket. "You've robbed me of my life, forcing me to live in hiding, underground, in prison, surrounding myself with incompetence and mediocrity." His lip raised in a snarl as he slipped back out into the subway tunnel.

With a final glance around, he disappeared, his voice echoing from the shadows. "When I'm through, you'll wish you had perished with my knife in your back."

-------------------

"_No!!_" Her eyes snapped open in the darkness and she fought. Eyes wild with fear, Lois pounded her fists against the figure in front of her, seeking to escape its choking grasp.

"Lois! Lois!! It's all right! It's me!" Richard clutched her to his chest, waiting for her to measure her surroundings. When she again had her wits, Lois collapsed against his chest, taking comfort in his arms, yet wishing they belonged to someone else. Her body wracked with sobs.

After a long while, Lois sat up. "I'm okay now, Richard. That one was just… worse than the others."

"Tell me, Lois." His eyes pleaded for her to trust him with something. "Maybe it'll help to talk about it."

Lois drew in a deep breath. "I was flying with someone, and it was terrifying. It was this great hulking beast of a man. And it was… the worst feeling, because..."

"He wasn't Superman." Richard said quietly. "You expected to be with someone you… care for and instead found yourself in danger." He swallowed over the words. "It's a terrible thing to have happen."

"Richard…" Lois whispered.

He lowered his eyes, hiding his feelings from her. "It's all right, Lois." He padded into the master bath, and emerged with a glass of water. He offered it to her and she accepted. He exhaled and took a moment before he continued. "You love him…"

"Yes," she answered softly, afraid of the longing even now in her voice.

"Lois, you have changed into a new person almost overnight. You and I… we were happy together. We were comfortable. You dug your heels into the ground for Jason and survived to protect him. It was your love for him that kept you moving forward.

"It's that amazing love that drew me to you. Your heart was broken and you kept your head down and kept fighting forward. But every so often, I'd see you stop only for a moment and your eyes would scan the horizon, and finding it empty, your heart would dash into pieces all over again."

He took a calming breath and went on. "But in the past week, there has been a transformation. You've changed into a woman whose life has been returned to her."

Tears spilled onto Lois' cheeks. "He loves you, Lois. What I saw in his eyes was the same look reflected in yours when we pulled him onto the plane. He left you with me, to go and die, trying to make the world safe enough for you to live in, even if he couldn't live in it with you. I can't stand in the way of a love like that. He needs you, Lois. And… his son needs him."

Lois gasped as he stood up. "Richard…" He held up a gentle hand to silence her.

"I love you, Lois. I love Jason. I'll be whatever you need me to be. We both know what's going to happen and I'm not going to make it harder than it needs to be. I won't be the reason that keeps you from him anymore. I tried to love enough for both of us. I didn't mind being the one here to hold your heart together, but I won't be the thing that keeps it from being complete."

He paused in the doorway, his face in silhouette, his back to her. "Goodbye, Lois."


	7. Richard's Decision

**More Powerful: Chapter 7**

**Richard's Decision**

There was a resounding sense of finality as Richard softly clicked the bedroom door closed. He exhaled, weariness sinking into his bones. It was done – the hard part would be living with his decision.

He made his way down the hallway to the stairwell. His legs seemed to be made of lead as he trudged down the steps, heading toward the front porch. He grabbed his coat and tied it at the waist.

The wood groaned as he stepped onto weathered planks of the old porch. The cool afternoon air did little to refresh his senses. He took his time pacing the landing, committing every inch to memory before finally settling down on the hanging wooden swing. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting the coldness of the evening seep in through his jacket.

Richard had loved Lois from the moment he saw her. He had been in the airport, running to catch a plane, and he saw her standing toe to toe with a man twice her size trying to get upstairs to the aviation administration department for an interview.

There had been some kind of scandal involving pilots smuggling drugs from Cuba and she had been like a dog with bone in her resolve to get past the red tape and to the heart of the matter. It was her spirit that made him first fall for her. The way she gave everything of herself. Almost.

Then Superman disappeared. And when the weeks turned into months and there had been no sign of Superman, he noticed Lois growing more despondent. She would be late for work, she seemed to just be on autopilot. Despite her glowing skin and ever growing belly, she seemed to be totally without the enthusiasm one usually sees in an expectant mother. Her stories were adequate, even interesting, but the spark and fire, the tenacity she'd had before was gone.

Then Jason was born and Lois was absent from the office for a few months on maternity leave. When she returned, despite her cheerful demeanor at the new experience of motherhood, there was a sobriety about her.

Then one day, shortly after Jason's first day of kindergarten, Lois had swept into the office, her high heels making resounding clacks on the newsroom floor. Her head was held high and a fiery spark of determination was in her eyes.

She marched her petite form into Perry's office and handed him a few sheets of freshly printed paper. Richard had regarded them warily as Lois flailed and gestured, pacing in front of a stunned and uncertain Mr. White.

Sometime later, she exited the office empty-handed and stalked over to her desk, lowering herself gingerly into her chair. She seemed a woman with renewed purpose as she began to update her contacts and clean up her files, getting everything ready for her next story.

That afternoon just before going to presses, Perry had called him in, his face dark with concentration. "Look at this." He turned the final test print in his direction. There on the mock up for page 3, shouting out in bold type, the title: "Why the World Doesn't Need Superman." Richard's eyes widened and he shot his uncle a questioning look. "Read it." He encouraged.

Richard leaned over the desk, reading words that exploded with celebration of the human spirit, and its ability to care for itself. There were quotes from famous men and women, offering words of encouragement to a world that found itself moving on alone without its protector. Behind the strong themes and nearly musical turns of phrase was an underlying sadness. There was a crushing grief at the loss of one so important to so many. It was a eulogy, a "Dear John" letter and a call to arms all in one.

She was back.

They had printed it in the evening edition. The response had been staggering. Support and accolades flew in. And it was not surprise at the year's end when the Pulitzer nomination was announced.

Time went by and Lois was back on the beat, chasing down dirty politicians and elevating the everyman from his place in obscurity.

Superman was gone. But life went on. Soon the media stopped asking, "What will we do without him?" And humanity once again, for all its good and evil, began to rely once again on itself without looking to a savior in the skies.

He hadn't expected her to say yes the day he nervously asked her to dinner. It was a shot in the dark, but he knew he had to try.

Even now, looking back, he didn't regret the time he'd had with her. He'd known where her heart was, and he promised himself should Superman ever come to his senses or back to life from wherever he was, he would step aside.

When he heard the story break that Superman had come out of nowhere to pluck a doomed plane from the sky, he wasn't surprised to hear that Lois had been aboard.

That night after they'd tucked Jason in, they lay in bed, both pretending to sleep, the sounds of their uneven breathing giving their sleeplessness away.

Every night that followed since the return, Lois had called out in her sleep, be it in terror or what he feared was passion, Richard felt her slipping away.

And he knew.

It was time to keep his promise.

This morning he had walked into the _Planet_ alone, his face haggard from lack of sleep, his eyes shaded with sorrow. His uncle had called him into his office for the last time to offer him a job with the new branch in Paris. He had accepted. They both knew the day would come. And he knew it would be easier to move on in a new place, with new opportunities and challenges helping him pass the time while his heart mended.

He didn't regret it.

When was treading water in the dark, holding Lois in one arm and Jason in the other, he didn't regret flying into harm's way to die with them.

Then Superman appeared like an angel and plucked them from death, and he saw the longing in his eyes as Richard gently carried Lois into the plane. There had been no jealousy, no looks fueled by testosterone. Just concern and love. When the hero's blue gaze had met his, he found there decency, strength and gratitude for being there when he could not.

Richard didn't regret leaving the woman he loved in the most powerful hands in the world.

He knew Superman would guard her heart with the ferocity he guarded his ideals of truth and justice.

And because of that, he could go.


	8. A New Start

**Chapter 8**

**A New Start**

Lois stopped inside the front door when she heard voices on the porch.

"How long will you be gone?" Jason's voice questioned tearfully from the other side of the door.

"Well, I will actually be living in France. But I will be back a lot to visit. And I'll call you all the time and teach you how to say things in French to impress all the girls."

"Gross," he said, sniffling. "Are they going to make you grow a mustache?"

Richard gave a sad chuckle. "No, Munchkin. I don't have to grow a mustache."

Lois pressed against the window. She hadn't realized the time. Jason must have just got off the bus. She slowly moved the thick curtains to see his face, unsure if she should go out on the porch or not.

"Are you and Mommy still going to get married?" Lois held her breath waiting for his response.

Richard was quiet for a long time. "No, Jason. You and Mommy are going to stay here."

"Does this mean you won't be my daddy anymore?" The boy's lower lip trembled.

Richard hugged Jason fiercely to him. "Nothing will ever change how much I love you. No matter what." He ran his hand over his tiny head, blinking back tears. "You'll always be my son in my heart. In Metropolis, in France, on the moon. I'll love you forever."

Lois dropped the curtain back into place and rested her hand on the window. Tears stained her cheeks as she backed away from the door.

That evening, as the sun dipped below the horizon, on the other side of town, Lex Luthor was getting into a cab. He raised his hand, brushing his newly glued locks from his view. He turned his attention to the menacing dark eyes in the rearview mirror.

"You know where to go."

The "No Passengers" light flipped on and the cab pulled out into traffic.

Lex rested his head against the back of the seat. He was tired. Sleep came fleetingly when every creak was the footfalls of red boots; every bird was a streak of blue tights bringing justice.

He knew he couldn't hide from the Man of Steel forever. And if everything went according to plan, he wouldn't have to.

On the outskirts of the city, the nondescript vehicle pulled into the carport of an abandoned clothing factory.

Luthor stepped from the car and glared up at the gloomy walls that were barely visible against the thickening grayness of the clouds.

"This was best you could do?" He turned to the colossal man squeezing his expansive shoulder from the confines of the car. "Is this to be the dump that houses the greatest criminal mind of our time?!"

The man blinked at him, be it with apathy or density, he did not know.

A light rain began to fall and there was a flash of distant lightning in the darkening sky, Lex sighed, opening his own umbrella. "Let's go. Hopefully the inside has met my specifications. If something has been done correctly today, I'll need to cancel all my morning appointments to make ready your parade."

---------------------

Flying at a patrolling pace, Superman dipped lower on the streets of Metropolis surveying what work still needed to be done.

Most of the biggest problems had been fixed, due in large part to him having worked a week straight, day and night, pausing only to report in to the _Planet_ to avoid suspicion.

And he was exhausted.

He felt responsible for the havoc that had been wreaked on the city by Luthor, and while that snake was still effectively hidden in the grass, Superman was busy working to repair whatever damage he could. But the last sleep he had gotten had been more than a week ago at the farm in Smallville.

By human standards he was still very strong, lifting wrecked cars and replacing broken fire escapes. But he knew he was still healing and he could feel the strain the extra work and lack of sleep was having on him.

Today the sky was overcast, filtering the sunlight to a dull gray. He lowered himself to street level. It was early enough that very few people were out and about.

Yelena's Delicatessen was just down the street from the _Planet_ and he often made his way down here for Yelena's famous Reuben sandwiches. And at the moment, Yelena was shouting in Russian at her husband, gesturing frantically at the awning that had collapsed, nearly blocking the front entrance.

"Can I be of some assistance?" he called, regarding the familiar face with affection. Yelena couldn't be more than five feet tall or less than 70 years old, but she was a force to be reckoned with, and her husband, Sergei, for all his gruff exterior seemed to be terrified of her... and probably with good reason.

"Ah, yes! Finally you are here! Thank you, Superman," she said, her thick accent wrapping around his name, "My husband fix awning last night and already it fall!" She turned her attention back to the sheepish looking man and shook her fist. "I tell you duct tape not fix everything!"

"Baah," he grumbled, waving his hand and shimmying past the awning back into the building.

Arching an amused eyebrow, Superman took hold of the awning and began lifting it into its original position.

"How is this, Ma'am?" He looked to her for approval that the structure was hanging correctly.

"A little higher. No, no, too high! Okay, a small bit lower, _there_!" she paused for a moment studying the awning like a newly hung panting. "Yes, there is perfect."

He couldn't help but smile as he used his heat vision to weld the rivets in place.

As he touched down on the pavement, Yelena was exiting the door with a sandwich in hand. "You take this now, help keep up your strength. You look like death cooled over!"

"It's 'warmed over,' Yelena! Leave the boy alone." Sergei emerged behind her. "You better fly now Superman, before she has you cleaning our kitchen."

He smiled at the pair. "Glad I could help." He lifted the sandwich. "And thanks!"

He took to the air, laughing upon hearing Yelena's nagging voice: "The kitchen already has cleaner! Get back to work!"


	9. Day Trip To The Museum

**More Powerful: Chapter 9**

**- ****Day Trip to the Museum -**

Lois frowned at the rain against her kitchen window. The dark skies matched her mood and the sky seemed to be crying with her.

It had been a long night. Richard had slept on the couch last night after making short work of packing his things. He'd come home with a plane ticket in hand, ready to fly out this morning. Lois looked to the sky. He should be flying above the ocean by now.

Everything had happened so quickly. She was beginning to feel like a piece of debris in the hurricane that was her life. She knew the things that Richard had said had been true, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

She stood at the window, letting the tears fall unchecked down her face. She cried partly for herself, for not being able to let go of someone who she might never be able to have a real life with, partly for Richard who may have endured the worst of it. His virtue of spirit was second only if not equal to the man that held her heart.

She would keep a close eye on Jason to see how he was reacting. Last night he had been quiet. He had gone to bed without a fuss, his little eyes beginning to droop around 9:00.

She had heard him saying goodbye to Richard in his room.

She'd been in the kitchen drinking tea when Richard's frame filled the doorway for the last time. The silence that stretched between them hung in the air like a heavy blanket.

His eyes were moist but his jaw was set as he regarded her while putting on his coat. "I think he's gone back to sleep," he said quietly.

Lois nodded and looked down at her tea. "I'm sorry," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I know. I knew what I was getting into Lois. Take care of him. Here are my contact numbers in Paris if you need anything."

And like that he was gone.

No drama, no shouting. He was just, gone.

Lois brushed a tear away in frustration. She didn't know how to feel. She'd hurt a good man, and she hated herself for the feeling of relief that tried to peek into her consciousness.

Her mind turned to Superman. Did this even change anything? So much had happened between them. Could the time be turned back so easily?

She wished she could be as sure as Richard about Superman's devotion to her. Right now she just felt alone. She placed her teacup into the sink and wrapped her arms around herself to combat the morning chill.

"Mommy?" Jason's small voice startled her out of her musings. She brushed away the last of the tears and turned to face him, half afraid of what she would see.

Looking at Jason, she searched his face for a cue on how to proceed. His eyes were red, from crying or his allergies she couldn't tell. "Hey, buddy." she murmured, wrapping him up in a hug. "Do you want some breakfast?" Richard had usually done the cooking while she spent the mornings typing up whatever story she'd been chasing the day before. She looked around the kitchen for something that could pass for the most important meal of the day.

"Um... Pop tarts?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Not exactly the most nutritious thing in the world, but she didn't have the heart to refuse him today.

They sat in silence a few moments, the clock ticking loudly above the doorway.

Lois played nervously with the belt on her business suit. She wasn't sure how to proceed.

Jason decided it for her. "Do you think…" He paused a moment. "Richard will send me one of those floppy hats from Paris?" He looked up at her questioningly.

Lois eyed him warily. "Do you want him to?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure he'd be happy to send one to you."

"His new job must be very important for him to move away." Jason picked at the pop tart on his plate and gave his eyes a rub.

"Yes, very important." She paused. "Honey, you can still call him Daddy if you want to..."

"I know, Mommy."

She decided not to push the issue. "Where are you shoes, Buddy? We need to get going to the Children's Museum."

Jason's eyes brightened somewhat. "They're in the living room!"

"Well they aren't gonna run in here by themselves and jump on your feet!"

The little boy slid off the chair and went into the living room.

Lois exhaled. This would take some time.

Minutes later they were in the car. Lois weaved in and out of traffic trying to keep her eyes and mind on the road.

Every so often she would look out the corner of her eye at Jason. The boy sat quietly looking out the window rubbing his eyes and squinting against the morning sun.

"Jason did you take your eye drops this morning?" His eyes were red and bloodshot from all the rubbing.

He nodded. "Yes, Mom… twice," he added, somewhat exasperated.

"Try not to rub them, okay? You could scratch your eye."

"Okay." He lowered his hands. He continued to look out the window, blinking hard every so often, the light was still bothering him. Lois frowned and made a mental note to check his allergy prescription.

When they pulled into the shade of the parking garage, Jason was noticeably more relaxed. Taking his hand, they made their way through the press entrance, skipping the growing line of people at the front of the building.

The museum itself was cavernous. A small makeshift stage had been set up amidst the exhibits, colorful banners streaked across the high glass ceiling which was still speckled with the night's rain. The morning sunlight poured in, casting a warm glow on the entire space.

The seating was pushed back for the adults, making room for several rows of smaller chairs set up for the children. Lois sat in the first row of the press section, meeting Jimmy who had arrived earlier. The doors for the public were unlocked and it was mere moments before the room was packed and buzzing with anticipation.

Lois heard excited whispers and the name "Superman" seemed to be on everybody's lips. Children were scampering up front to take their seats in the tiny chairs up front, and Jason tugged on Lois' sleeve excitedly. "Mommy, can I go up front with the other kids?"

Lois scanned the room, "Sure, honey. Just stay close, okay?" She pushed the uneasy feeling to the back of her mind. Somewhere in this building, Superman was preparing to take the stage. Jason would be safe ten feet away. Lois chided her self for the mother hen she was becoming.

The friendly chatter among the attending crowd hushed to a murmur as the museum director stepped up to the microphone. He was a short man, dressed in a freshly pressed tweed suit. Lois felt a smile tug at her lips as she noticed Clark had one just like it. The man's hands shook slightly – he was obviously more comfortable behind a desk rather than a microphone. His face was kind and his voice, though quiet, commanded enough authority to hush the rest of the crowd.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Leonard Campbell and I am the director of this new facility here in the heart of Metropolis…"

The director's voice faded out as Lois scanned the room. In front of the stage sat an ocean of children, some dressed as firefighters, others as policemen and other various jobs. She believed she even saw a tiny red cape or two peeking from the crowd.

On the stage behind Director Campbell stood a brigade of Firefighters and Police Officers and other law enforcement and safety workers, all standing at attention in a half circle formation waiting for their turn to take questions from the children.

"…And after we hear from these esteemed gentleman and women, we will have a very special guest to finish up the day's events… Superman!"


	10. Family Meeting

**More Powerful: Chapter 10**

**- Family Meeting - **

For the purposes of her story, Lois tried to keep her mind on what was being said by the various speakers that paraded across the stage. The kids seemed to honestly enjoy each one and many of the different earthly heroes that answered their questions with enthusiasm.

Lois took enough notes to be adequate, knowing she would flesh it out later in her first draft and Clark would change it to a language resembling English. Her eyes were trained on the small curtain behind the stage, and for the first time, she wished she had x-ray vision.

Lois didn't know the next step of her life yet and she had a strong feeling when she saw him, she would somehow find it.

Lois' eyes focused in attention and the final speaker had come to a close and Director Campbell once again stood behind the podium. "Boys and girls, thank you so much for such good behavior and for the wonderful questions!" He straightened his glasses on his nose. "Before we officially open the museum this morning, I have the supreme honor of introducing to you a man who surely needs no introduction. He has saved both the city and the world on countless occasions and we are so excited to have him here with us today. Ladies and gentlemen – Superman!"

The crowd rose as one, the applause deafening as the Man of Steel stepped out from behind the stage curtain. Even the speakers from earlier seemed to revert back to children as they whooped and hollered for the city's champion. There was a twitter in the crowd at the lone wolf whistle.

His stature and dress always made him seem larger than life, majestic, but in this setting, he seemed to cast a spell. The crowd sat down and was utterly silent.

He gave a sincere handshake to the director and returned a child's wave with a grin, then took his place behind the microphone.

Superman's eyes searched the crowd. Every soul was leaning forward in rapt attention waiting for whatever wisdom he cared to share with them. Every eye was trained on him, all the faces smiling expectantly. But he was looking for one face.

When his eyes found the one he sought, his smile widened.

He saw her blush under the sunlight of his attention, lowering her eyes pretending there was some urgent notation she needed to record.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, members of the press…" His eyes sparkled as Lois again met his gaze. "…and esteemed guests from the law enforcement and first response fields. I am given a lot of acclaim for the services I perform for this city. But the true heroes are the men and women who stand behind me. Men and women who on a daily basis put themselves in harm's way without the benefit of flight or bulletproof skin." He turned to face the assembled groups. "My sincerest thanks and appreciation to all of you, for your courage and your sacrifice."

Applause rang out once again in the hall as the people stood again in agreement.

Of all the things his celebrity and abilities lent him, this had to be his favorite. Getting to speak to the lives of the people who would one day shape the way this world would be. As he looked into each pair of eyes, he saw hope for a world as he had dreamed his whole life it would be.

In all his spent in the public eye as Superman, he made a special effort to spend time with children. They were the idealists, untouched by the heaviness this world could sometimes bring. Even those growing up in less than ideal home situations, they had such a zest for life and a joy that transcended youthful enthusiasm. Seeing so much evil on a day to day basis as he did, spending time with kids always restored his hope.

Today, in the sea of humanity he could see the eyes of his son. Superman was nervous –public speaking had never really frightened him. Just by being who he was he usually attracted attention. The weight of the gazes of a stadium full of people was no heavier to him than a pillowcase. He was used to it. But today... Even if Jason didn't know his own identity yet, he wanted to make his son proud of him.

His eyes fell to the tiny faces closest to him, "Now," his voice softened and his eyes grew gentle, "for the most important guests of all. You are special because you are the future of Metropolis and the world!"

He replaced the microphone and floated down from the stage. The children's eyes widened and an audible gasp was heard as he flew in front of them. "How many of you want to be police officers?" Several small hands rose. "How about firemen?" More hands shot up. He smiled. "You have the chance to grow up and be anything you want to be. You guys are the chance we have to make this world a better place in the future." His eyes scanned across the sea of kids and rested on Jason, he winked as he went on. His heart soared when he saw the child's face light up. He turned his attention back to the crowd.

"How many of you know what it is I stand for?"

"Truth!" one child shouted

"Justice!" several others caught on.

"And the American way!" a chorus of little voices rang out.

Superman's face beamed at the group. "That's right! And you don't need to be able to fly to stand for it too! I need your help to make this world a safer place to live. Will you help me?"

"_Yeah!!_" the kids shouted.

Superman continued on for a few minutes before the director stepped in to field questions for the Man of Steel. "Thank you for your attention, children. Superman will now take some questions if you have them."

Every hand shot up and the grownups laughed, barely restraining their own hands from flying into the air.

One by one each child gave their questions.

"Are airplanes heavy?", "Do you eat brussel sprouts?", "Do you fly south for the winter?" Superman answered them all with his signature charm, wit and honesty.

"Yes, airplanes are very heavy, I love brussel sprouts, but I prefer broccoli and no, I don't fly south for the winter, but when I flew to Florida last week to help with the hurricane, I was followed briefly by a gaggle of geese!"

The children giggled at the image of Superman at the lead position of a V of geese.

"How did you learn to fly?" one child asked.

"A _lot _of practice. I ran into a lot of walls and crashed into more than a few trash cans when I first learned when I was young."

"How do you do it?" another child asked.

Superman smiled. "Would you like a lesson?" The children all nodded their heads excitedly. Superman got them all out of their seats in a circle around the chairs. "Put your arms out straight in front of you like this…" He stretched his arms out in front of him. "And then, you _fly_!" He began running at a slow pace and was immediately following by laughing children. Some made whooshing noises others squealed with glee at a chance to "fly with Superman" even if they never left the ground.

The children were circling the chairs when the director dismissed the group and parents came to collect their kids from the clouds.

Superman stayed, talking to each person who wanted his attention before being ushered away to the media tent down a remote corridor.

His eyes met Lois' just before the curtain closed behind him. He felt the same mix of excitement and nerves that he saw in her eyes. Today he would get to spend some time with his son, no crisis to be handled, no glasses to push up his nose. He would be with Lois and Jason alone for the first time.

Like a family.


	11. Reunion

**Chapter 11**

**- Reunion - **

"You gonna leave some of that pen to write with, Lois?" Jimmy quipped noticing Lois was two bites away from swallowing her pen as she waited to interview Superman from her position in the press section. She looked up sheepishly and dropped the pen into her purse, pulling out a fresh one, thumping the pen nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Lois! You've interviewed the big guy a million times before! If anyone should be nervous, it's me! I have yet to get a decent picture of him except for the one from last week where he landed right in front of me."

Lois was only half-listening as the press line progressed forward. Jimmy ducked inside the curtain to hopefully get a shot that would finally be published.

She felt strange waiting in line to see the man she loved. Lois drew a shaky breath. At least it gave her a moment to prepare. He usually had the element of surprise. A gentle swoosh of air and a baritone greeting that wrapped her in velvet. "Hello, Miss Lane." And the emotions she always kept so carefully guarded, were laid bare before him. If kryptonite was his weakness, he was hers.

Her future was on the other side of the rapidly approaching curtain. Her heart slammed against her ribcage. It was different seeing him this time. She didn't have anything to hide behind, not a disaster, not Lex Luthor, not Richard. She felt both exposed and alive all at once.

Lois looked down at the boy at her side. Jason was jumping from tile to tile in hopscotch fashion, bored with the long wait to see the Man of Steel. Under the guise of a media interview, he would see his father face to face. Lois wondered if something inside him knew. She hadn't been able to bring herself to have "the talk" with Jason with so many things being uncertain.

Before she knew it, Jimmy was exiting the media room, touching her arm, interrupting her thoughts. "You're up, Lois. You're the last of the day. Go get 'em!"

Superman sat with his hands folded on the table in front of him. His knee bounced nervously under the table. "Get a hold of yourself," he chided. "You're supposed to be the 'Man of Steel' not the 'Man of Jell-O'." His vision peeled through the layers of the curtain, they were here.

He rose to greet them.

The first one through the curtain was Jason, who dashed around the side of the table and wrapped his little arms around his waist. He bent down and collected the child up in his arms, relishing this contact. Jason seemed to weigh nothing at all, his arms barely able to encircle his shoulders. His hair was soft and fine as it brushed his chin. He smiled, just like his mother. Superman exhaled, and closed his eyes, covering the tears that threatened to spill. He heard a small sound. He hadn't seen Lois enter. His eyes met hers over their son's head and he smiled a thank you to her for bringing Jason with her.

"Hello, Lois." Clearing his throat, he tore himself away from the boy and set him back on his feet. "Hi, Jason." He motioned for them to sit down. The table was small and he could feel her knees against his as she settled into the folding chair.

Lois was all business, spreading her notes out in front of her, but he could hear the quickening of her heartbeat and he noticed the shaking in her voice. He hands were mere inches from his as she folded them in front of her.

"Hello, Superman." Her eyebrow twitched upwards as she looked at him. She was nervous too. Somehow that made him feel better.

"How are you, Lois? Did you enjoy the dedication?" He shuffled his feet under the table. There was so much hanging in the air between them, formalities seemed silly. He usually knew just what to say, but she always seemed to paralyze his carefully-practiced poise. If only his tongue would detach from the roof of his mouth, this might go easier.

It was Jason that rescued him. "It was great!!" he exclaimed. "I want to be a policeman when I grow up!"

Superman beamed at his son, "I think you will make an amazing policeman!"

"What did you want to be when you grew up, Superman?" The boy regarded him with large excited eyes.

Superman leaned in and lowered his voice. "I never told anyone this before. But I wanted to be a doctor." He paused to take a quick sip of water. "When I was a little older than you, I found out I could see through things, and as I grew up my hearing got better too. I used to love to pretend to be a doctor, looking at x-rays and listening to heartbeats. I felt like I could protect them, help them"

"How come you didn't be a doctor then?" Jason questioned.

Superman's face grew serious. "Well, I started seeing and hearing a lot of things. People who needed help. And because I was so fast and strong, I discovered I could help people another way. But if I hadn't grown up into what I did, I'd definitely be a doctor."

He noticed Lois, leaned over her notepad, and continued, "Plus med school is really expensive, and I used to be afraid of needles." He saw her smile beneath her hair.

"Blech! I hate getting shots!" The child's nose wrinkled.

"Well, I know they are necessary to give medicine to keep people healthy."

"And the fact that your skin is invulnerable probably helps," Lois finally chimed in with a smile.

His smile spread toothily across his face and he raised an eyebrow. "There's that, of course." Seeing her relax, relaxed him. He just basked in the glow of their company, talking resting his chin on his hands as Jason told him about school, about wanting a dog… about…

"Superman?" Lois voice pushed in through the fog, "Are you still with us?"

Good God, he must have dozed off. He blushed, embarrassed, and sat up straight in his chair. "I- I'm sorry." He couldn't stop the long yawn, his words came out a little slurred.

"When was the last time you slept?" He raised his heavy eyes to Lois' concerned gaze.

He blinked quickly. "It hasn't been so bad. There's a lot of work to do restoring Metropolis…"

"Superman!" Lois crossed her arms.

"Lois!" he mirrored her tone and crossed his own arms.

Her eyes sparkled briefly but her tone was firm. "How long?"

He sighed. "Not since the first day I got back."

Lois threw her hands up in exasperation. "No wonder! You need to get some sleep!"

He shook his head, "There's nowhere... I mean, I haven't been able to..."

"You can sleep at my house!!" Jason broke in. "My room has airplanes and a soft bed and you can use my flashlight if you get scared!"

Both of them turned to stop him at the same time.

"No, honey that's not a good—"

"I couldn't possibly—"

Lois saw the longing in his eyes before he could mask it and she stopped short. She thought for a moment. Superman stilled at her silence, not daring to believe.

"One night… wouldn't kill us," Lois said more to herself than to him.

He shook his head. Propriety wouldn't allow it, sense refused it, and yet he looked at the pleading eyes of his son and the other reasons didn't seem as important.

No. One night wouldn't hurt.

Jason took their silences for an assent and jumped up cheering; "_Yay!!_"

Lois tried to rein him in. "Cool down there, Sport. He isn't sleeping in your room. You need the humidifier." He looked up at her in surprise, raising a teasing eyebrow, "We have a perfectly comfortable… couch," she continued, reading the meaning in his gaze and blushing.

He was nearly speechless at her acceptance. "I… have some things I would need to take care of before..."

"Oh, of course, I can imagine you have a lot to—"

"But," he said stopping her mid-sentence. "I'll be there." His eyes were heavy with meaning. "I wouldn't miss this…"

Their eyes met again.

And they smiled.


	12. Memories At The Planet

**More Powerful: Chapter 12:**

**Memories at **_**The Planet**_

Lois walked on air as she entered the _Daily Planet_. She had dropped Jason off for the afternoon at school, warning him not to tell his friends about their guest. His seriousness had surprised her. "I know how to keep a secret, Mommy." He had slipped out of the car with her staring after him.

She hummed dreamily as she put her purse down on her desk and looked through her files on the blackout/Luthor story.

Luthor…

She didn't even want to think about him today. But the "real world" beckoned her away from her thoughts.

"Lois!!" the chief bellowed from his office. Speaking of the real world…

Lois made her way across the newsroom, through the glass doors, surprised to see Clark sitting there with Perry.

A wry smile touched Perry's lips. "A day off seems to have agreed with you." She smiled and began to respond but he cut her off. "I'm glad you had some time off your feet and I hope you two are ready to work. We've had some activity on the Luthor front."

Lois stopped cold, the puffy clouds of her daydream turning to thunderheads.

"There is a cabbie that was beat up downtown and his cab was stolen by what we have learned is one of Luthor's thugs. The way he goes through them, you'd think he'd have trouble finding help. But apparently he isn't the only one whose feathers were ruffled by a certain superhero's return. I need you to find out who this guy is," he handed Lois the police report, "and see if you can get any leads on where Luthor can be found."

Lois' heartbeat quickened. What was Luthor up to? And so soon? He must be acting out of rage to come after Superman again so quickly. Lois' breath began to come faster. What would he do next? Was Jason safe? Where was he? Lois flushed as the room began to spin.

Suddenly she heard a crash and a large man was smashing through the wall of Perry's office towards her. She screamed and backed against the wall. He was followed by his leader and that serpent of a woman. Behind them, using the door, came Lex Luthor. The files dropped from her hands…

The large man grabbed Perry like he was a paper doll and put his head through the drop ceiling, knocking him unconscious. Lois ran to kneel by the chief's side. She looked around. Where was Clark??

"Lois?! Lois?!" A familiar voice called to her from the abyss. "She's coming around. Chief. Do you have some water?"

"Wha—?"

She blinked her eyes and tried to focus. Clark's concerned face filled her view. His blue eyes were wide with fear. She reached up and touched his face. Something… familiar…just out of reach.

Another dream. While she was awake?

Lois tried to sit up and the room began to spin again. She accepted the water Perry handed her.

Clark held her close, brushing the hair from her moistened brow. She frowned trying to pull the fragments of thoughts together. The wall of Clark's chest was her anchor in a room that bounced back and forth in her vision. She was grateful for him as she leaned her head against his chest as he gently put the water glass to her lips. He was solid, and warm, and he smelled like…Jason?

"Want to try getting up?" His voice caressed its way into her consciousness. Lois nodded weakly, "Okay, here we go, together…" He lifted her against his body like she weighed nothing at all, she was surprised. Clark wasn't a 'pick the lady up' kind of guy, but all too soon she was sitting in the Chief's chair, her head resting on the cushioned backrest.

"What happened?" she rasped.

"You fainted." Clark knelt by her chair. "And you were screaming. I shook you and you screamed more. Then you got very quiet…" he trailed off.

"You gave us a real scare there, Lois." Perry had dropped his gruff pretense and he looked at her in concern from his perch on the desk.

"I'm fine, Perry." She pasted on a smile. "I just needed a minute."

Clark rose, picking up the files Lois had dropped on the floor, putting them neatly back into the folder. He looked at the police composite drawing. He frowned as he studied it.

"What is it, Clark?"

Clark pointed to the drawing. "This man looks familiar. I remember seeing him in a picture… golly, it must have been six years ago? He helped Luthor hijack those missiles. I'll go to the archive room and see what I can dig up."

"Kent," Perry called after him. "It'll take you forever to go through those archives by yourself. Lois will help you. Plus, you have a date to keep tonight."

Lois and Clark both looked at Perry in shock. In unison they exclaimed, "What?"

Perry sighed huffily, his gruffness back from its short vacation. "Since the whole Luthor debacle happened, the Pulitzer ceremony was postponed until tonight."

Lois stood up, "But Perry, I really don't—"

The Chief held up a hand. "I don't expect you to spend all night there, but you _do_ need to make an appearance. _The Planet_ donated the downstairs ballroom to help the committee out in a pinch. It'll be great PR and if you don't show, that would dash it all to pieces now, wouldn't it?" He ran a hand through his silver hair. "Kent, you're going to go with her and make sure we don't see anymore of these little fainting spells."

Clark's mouth was agape, "But Chief, should Lois get some re—"

"No arguments, Kent – get going. The more time spent in here is less time in that archives room. I want this guy found. Right now he is our only connection to Luthor."

-------------------

Thirty minutes later, Lois and Clark were crammed in the archives room, up to their elbows in dusty newspapers. The high library stack walls were filled to the brim with old editions of the _Daily Planet_, other newspapers and whatever else might one day serve a purpose.

The fluorescent light fixture had long since lost one of its bulbs and the other flickered every so often, threatening to go out all together. The smell of paper and ink were strong and gave a musty library smell to the small room.

"Ugh!" Lois slammed closed another book, filling the air with paper particles and dust.

For all the frustration of looking for a needle in a haystack, Clark was enjoying the time with Lois in this tiny little room excluded from the chaos of the rest of the _Planet_.

"I can't believe we have to go to that stupid event," Lois lamented crossly. "I always hated those things!"

Clark subtly x-rayed through another set of newspapers and nodded sympathetically. "Well, we only have to go for a little bit, you can accept your award, wave, and I'll take you home."

"No!" Lois said a little too sharply. "What I mean is, you don't have to put yourself out, I can take a cab home."

"Lois, you fainted today. I'm going to make sure you get home all right. That's final," he said firmly, trying to hide his amusement. He didn't seem to be the only one looking forward to tonight.

"So why _don't_ you hate these events?" Lois asked, looking through yet another paper, wiping the ink remains off on her pants.

"I like… the dancing," he said quietly. Clark inwardly rolled his eyes at himself, _Way to go, you manly man, you._

Lois snorted and then sneezed from the floating dust.

Clark shot her a look.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just don't figure you to be a twinkle toes when you have trouble with a revolving door." Lois closed the book she was working on. "I can't dance. Not even a little. When I try, it's a dismal failure."

"You just need the right partner." Maybe it was being with her in this small space, but he felt like he could let his guard down a little. He blushed as he stuck his nose deeper into the newspaper as if to study something very important. What was he doing? Clark cleared his throat and turned the page. There was a little friendliness and then there was out and out flirting. He gave himself a mental shake.

Lois regarded him her head tilted to one side. "You really can dance?"

Clark reshelved his book. "My mother and father used to go dancing on Sunday nights. Nothing fancy, just simple waltzes and such." Clark's eyes grew sad and he lowered his gaze. "When my father died, I took lessons so I'd be able to take my mother dancing." He looked away. "We went every week until I left for college."

Lois rose from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder. "Show me," she said softly.

A shiver ran up his spine at her light touch. He pushed up his glasses nervously and turned toward her, his broad shoulders nearly spanning the width of the cramped space. The light from the lone bulb glowed in her hair, her face tilted up to his. She seemed to be so impossibly small standing so close to him. He shouldn't be doing this – maybe five years away had blurred the whole point of being "Clark", or maybe part of him was tired of pretending.

He guided her left hand to his shoulder and put his left on her waist.. Their hands brushed the newspapers as they came together, creating a very tight fit.

Lois laughed softly under her breath. "Maybe ... I don't know if this will work."

Clark put her hand on his chest and covered her hand with his. "Does this work better?" His voice was low and quiet.

Lois nodded, looking into his face.

"Okay, now, follow my feet. One-two-three, one-two-three." They moved in tiny steps between the towering stacks.

Lois had to admit she was a little bit flustered. Even a little dizzy. She surprised to find her heart beating a little faster.

She hadn't seen this side of Clark before, confident, commanding,.. romantic?

She stood in the cramped space, pressed against him. He seemed to be taller, broader, stronger somehow. His hand was steady at her waist, leading her where she was supposed to go. Maybe all she had needed was a good partner. She could feel his heartbeat strong and sure beneath her fingers.

When they made the waltz turn, Lois' shoulders brushed the newspapers again. "I'm not going to fit." Her eyes locked with his.

"Stand on my feet," he whispered. His voice echoing in her mind, a song of a distant memory of a night long ago. She did, and he held her even closer, she felt the heat from his body through her suit as she laid her head against his chest. Her mind was whirling. She closed her eyes.

She could feel the breeze in her hair, the gentle thrum of his heartbeat under her cheek. She could hear the sounds of the city below. Her body sank comfortably, familiarly into his.

Lois's eyes snapped open. Half-believing it to be another dream, she pulled back and looked up into his face.

Across her mind a million images flashed.

Clark reaching for her hairbrush in a fire. His hands unburned….

Kissing his shoulder as they flew over an icy landscape, being safe in his arms….

Looking into his eyes in a palace made of crystal, his hand taking hers…

Seeing him standing inside a glass coffin, that horrible red light….

Her own voice echoing off the walls "I can't believe you gave everything up, for me…"

His face filling her view as his kiss stole her breath….

Clark standing in front of her in her office, his face blurred through her tears. He took his glasses off, his eyes wet with emotion and pain at her heartbreak.

"Just tell me you love me…"

His lips on hers... then...

Clark. Clark. Clark.

Lois' eyes opened, wide with realization, with total clarity for the first time in five years.

She looked up and found everything she needed to know in his eyes.

"It's you."


	13. Coming Home

**More Powerful: Chapter 13**

**Coming Home**

Maybe it was his exhaustion. Maybe being alone for all that time affected him more than he realized. Something inside him always reached out for her, and this afternoon he didn't have the strength or the desire to hold it back.

Her hair brushed his lips and he rested his chin on top of her head. In this moment, he couldn't remember the reasons for them to be apart, he exhaled deeply, letting go of the last strand of the façade. He held her closely, molding his body to hers as he had done countless times before in a past only he remembered.

He felt her grow stiff in his arms. Suddenly she pulled back to look at him, her eyes wide with shock.

He braced himself for what was to come, her love or her rejection, he welcomed it – he couldn't lie to her anymore.

'It's you." His heart skipped at her words, in joy or in fear he didn't know.

He searched her face for something, anything that would cue him as to what to say. But she seemed to be lost in old memories that were now pouring into her consciousness.

She was still a long moment, lost in a cascade of old feelings as they mixed with the current reality.

Slowly, her hand slid from underneath his, and traveled across the line of his lips, so softly he gasped at the touch. Everything in him wanted to reach for her and finish a kiss that started five years ago. But he dared not even a flicker of motion, not wanting to lead her in any direction.

So he would do as he had for five years.

He waited.

She stared in wonder at the man in front of her. He looked so much the same, and completely different all at once. Her friend. Her love. She knew every feature of this face and yet it had only taken a pair of glasses to make her blind.

He regarded her anxiously, nervously chewing on the inside of his lip. He did that a lot, as Clark, she mused. When he was deep in thought, or waiting out one of Perry's rants. How often she had looked at him, and never saw a thing.

He stood before her, his eyes alight with fear.

She understood that fear. She didn't know whether he was more afraid of her rejection or her acceptance. She suffered the same affliction.

She turned over this new information in her mind, determined for once to not be rash, running headlong into danger. This was too important…

--------

She remembered that morning, years ago, standing in front of him, tears burning her eyes, her heart breaking.

"Do you know what it's like seeing you come in here everyday and knowing who you are and not being able to hold you or touch you… I don't even know what to call you."

She had collapsed into sobs, the dam of her heart breaking open. It was too much to be near him and not be with him. To pretend not to love him.

His hand touched hers ever so gently, pulling her to him. He held her against his chest and she tried to find comfort in the strong steady beat of his heart. Beneath her cheek she felt the raised symbol, hidden beneath his shirt. Such a small thing, keeping her from him, even now it put distance between them.

His voice was velvet wrapped around her. "Just tell me you love me."

His fingers had held her chin and tilted her face to his. His face was drawn with sorrow, his eyes shining with unshed tears. As she looked into the blue depths, she saw the love so naked in his eyes. And then, determination.

His lips had met hers and her world stopped. The feeling of his arms around her slowly dissolved into a haze of confusion, leaving her cold and shivering.

When she had opened her eyes, Clark stood across the room, as she'd always known him, a coworker handed her a cup of water as she shook the cobwebs from her head.

For days, weeks, Clark had barely spoken to her, or looked in her direction, and while thinking it strange, she didn't pursue the matter. She had been baffled by his change in attitude. His face seemed pained whenever she was near, his smile forced and sad. Even his clumsy antics seemed forced. He was careful to stay out of her way, as if he had been afraid to touch her.

A month later he stood at her desk, after having told everyone else goodbye, he was leaving to do some research overseas, wasn't sure when or if he'd be back. He had taken her hand and pulled her from her chair, his usual spastic awkwardness gone for a flicker of a moment as he embraced her.

"Goodbye, Lois," he had whispered, his voice breaking.

Surprised at his rare show of emotion, she had hugged him back, only able to say "Goodbye, Clark."

Then he was gone, leaving her, watching his retreating back in wonder.

--------

She floated back to the present. Her lips tingled in memory of his kiss, and her hand brushed along the planes of his lips unbidden. She heard his intake of breath at her touch.

He had tried to protect her, as he always did. He took away the source of danger, once again leaving himself to bear the burden alone.

Lois lifted her eyes back to his. Even now, he would do it again to spare her, Even now, knowing what it was like to live a love story alone.

Her hand slid from his lips, his tie, loosening it with one finger, her eyes never leaving his. Her hands found the first button of his shirt. One…it released with a small snap….two and three followed. She slid her fingers inside the shirt. His eyes focused on hers, he did nothing to stop her. Spreading the shirt wide, she traced her fingers across the raised symbol she found on his chest.

Lois lowered her eyes, focusing on the symbol that stood for hope to so many.

What did it mean for her?

Five years ago it had been the reason he left her.

Today they had a son. They were bound body and soul.

There was something more powerful than a memory.

"Clark…" she whispered, her voice full of love, of understanding.

Then, she looked at him. Really looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears. It was his undoing. Man of Steel or not, he couldn't stand the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Lois," his voice barely audible as his head dipped, wanting to tell her everything his words could not, his lips searching for hers. Inches from their goal, her head turned and she leaned against him, nuzzling his cheek with hers.

It was a reunion of souls. He wrapped his arms around her and they just stood, her feet resting on his, her head tucked beneath his chin. Their bodies cast one shadow on the wall. They were still and silent, breathing each other's breath, listening to one heartbeat in tune with the other.

He exhaled heavily, "I'm sorry." His lips moved against her hair. "I couldn't stand it. Hurting you. I didn't know what else—" His voice shook. "—what else to do."

The tears came, running unchecked down his expanse of blue chest. She shook her head against him. "I couldn't handle it then. I was young and selfish and jealous of the whole world. I didn't understand what loving you would mean."

She pulled away from him, tilting her head to look into his eyes. "When you left, I waited. I was up on the roof every night, scanning the sky looking for you. Everyone told me you were dead. I knew better. Then Jason—" Her lips softened into a smile at the thought of their son. "I'm stronger now, because of him. I understand. Because of everything…" she trailed off.

"I'm such a fool." He ran his fingers lovingly down her cheek. "What was I looking for?" His lips grazed her temple. "My home was here all along."


	14. Romantic Evening

**More Powerful: Chapter 14:**

**Romantic Evening**

The soft echoing of footsteps broke into his consciousness.

With nearly painful regret, he pulled away. "Someone's coming."

His eyes never left hers as he pulled the buttons of his shirt together and straightened his glasses.

Distance seemed such an obscene thing as they took back their posts, looking through newspapers.

The door groaned open as Gil knocked, and the room was flooded with light, making them both shield their eyes.

"The Chief sent me to see how the progress was going." He looked at the light fixture hanging above them. "I don't know how you guys can see anything at all in this light."

Clark's voice made Lois jump. "S-Sorry there, Gil. Please tell the Chief we shouldn't be much longer and we'll be sure to be at the event on time." His voice seemed high and ridiculous now – Lois covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"All right then, Kent, Just make sure to put everything back the way you found it. It took me forever to organize everything. You have about an hour until you _have_ to be downstairs." The door clicked loudly behind him, leaving them alone again.

He cast a wide-eyed silly look at Lois. Her smile was light enough for him, as he settled back against the wall. Clark lowered his glasses to x-ray the papers, then remembering his company, he took the offending glasses off altogether, shooting her a toothy smile.

Lois sighed inwardly, watching him as she had a million times before, his eyes flew over the countless files. He took seconds to accomplish what had taken them hours.

She warmed at the thought that he had delayed what could have taken him minutes, into a day-long affair, choosing to spend time with her. Lois grinned as he plucked the issue from the shelf.

He leafed through the copy stopping on the picture. "I'm going to go run this name in the system."

"I am going to go and get changed, and unless you have a tux hidden under your cape, you'd best get to steppin' yourself."

He slid by her on his way to the door, his body pressed up against hers once again in the small space. With a gentle stroke of her cheek, he disappeared out into the hall.

-------------------

Lois smiled at her reflection as she gave herself one final look. She slid the second earring into place and exhaled. She could never put her finger on why she loved these earrings so much. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface, admiring how the clear crystal sent tiny points of light sparkling into her hair with every turn of her head. Now, she recalled a night in a shining palace in the North.

Her hair fell free and perfumed down her back. She loved the feel of the wind whipping through it during evening flights over the city. His words crept into her memory.

"I love your hair like this," he had murmured as they ascended through the evening sky coming to rest just above the clouds, "you look like an angel." He had held her close, breathing in the scent of her, keeping her warm despite the night's chill.

Lois sighed at the memory, dreaming of memories yet to be recorded in their future.

Her world sparkled with newness, with discovery, as her love for him bloomed and cast a hazy glow on everything she did.

Tonight she dressed for him. She ran her hand over the smooth fabric of her gown. It was long and flowing, the soft fabric twirled gracefully around her ankles as she moved. She had bought this dress because of the feel, the color. The deep crimson reminded her of the cape that not soon enough would be wrapped around her.

She stooped to fasten her shoes. They were delicate and fanciful with dainty golden accents lacing up her calves. Her smile spread across her face as she realized she was unconsciously dressing for flight, knowing the shoes would not come loose.

The evening's event faded in importance as she thought of a night dancing in his arms. Then they would soar across the sky and for once he would not flit away with a charming, "Goodnight, Lois." Tonight they would share a roof…

"Lois, are you ready?" Lois started as her coworker Polly looked at her questioningly. "My stars and garters! That was one far off look you had just then!" She ran a friendly hand over Lois' hair, smoothing a flyaway strand. "Time to wake up, lady. Let's get you downstairs to accept that award, shall we?"

Lois' heart fluttered within her as they made their way to the elevator to head to the ballroom.

-------------------

"So then I told her: 'I'll stay out as long as I darn well please!'"

Clark stood at the bar in the corner of the room next to what he imagined was an already tipsy Jimmy. Much as he tried to listen, his eyes and heart kept finding their way to the elevator doors.

"Clark! Are you listening to me?" Jimmy's voice broke through his thoughts. He nodded in appropriate seriousness. "You're right, Jimmy. You're old enough to not need a curfew. Just sit down and talk to your mother. I'm sure she'll be understanding."

"You're darn tootin!" Jimmy gestured, spilling a bit of his chardonnay.

Clark turned his head to speak when his ears zeroed in on the faint ding and mechanical slide of the elevator door.

His eyes combed impatiently through the exiting group of unfamiliar faces, then…

"My God." His voice hardly heard over the music, he stood entranced as she stepped off the elevator.

She was a vision. He could hold his breath for hours in space, but a moment spent looking at her took his breath away. He unconsciously loosened the collar of his tux .

"Excuse me for a moment, Jimmy," he murmured as he was irresistibly drawn across the room, barely feeling the floor under his feet.

Lois smiled in wonder as the room opened up before her. Perry had outdone himself. The lights were low and strands of white bulbs cast a warm glow over the room. Music filled the air, floating hauntingly over the crowd. Long gauze drapes billowed in the windows as the people milled about.

Her eyes searched the crowd for one face, and in the dark it was hard to distinguish one from the other.

Suddenly she felt a warmth on her cheek that traveled down her shoulder, over the length of her then finally rising again to rest on her lips.

She blushed as she realized the source. Mere yards away stood Clark, his eyes sparkling with affection and warmth that flickered in an otherworldly light.

Lois couldn't help but admire him as he strode across the floor toward her. He stood a head above most of the people around him. His stride was long and smooth. She had to admit his tux fit him perfectly, despite her preference to the form-hugging blue.

His eyes locked on hers as he drew near. "You look… there aren't words." His gaze devoured her, the heat radiating from his eyes as tangible as a caress.

She leaned in, lips brushing his ear, "Better turn down those burners Big Guy, before you melt my dress." His smile widened and she blew the hair from her eyes, squelching the urge to fan herself.

He extended his hand to her. "Want to see how our dance lessons paid off?" He slid his fingers between hers, already leading her out onto the dance floor. The music quieted and faded into a slower number as he folded her into his arms. The melody soared over them as she rested her head on his chest.

_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_

She smiled softly against the silk of his jacket, "Do you remember this song?"

"Of course. Why else would I have them play it?" He twirled her across the hardwood floor and smiled as he dipped her ever so slightly.

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

"This was our song," she whispered in wonderment as the memory of it washed over her. She recalled a summer night spent on her veranda in the city years ago. This song had echoed off the rooftops from the apartment below hers. It was the night she had kissed him for the first time, realizing she loved the man behind the god the rest of the world saw.

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

His breath tickled her ear, "It still is."

_In other words, I love you_

The song faded away as it ended and they stood still, wrapped in each other's arms with eyes only for each other.


	15. Never Again

**Chapter 15**

**- Never Again - **

"Have you given any thought to your acceptance speech?" Clark murmured into her ear with a smile, not willing to put any distance between them to look at her.

Lois groaned and laid her forehead against his chest. "I hadn't even thought of that. Things being as they are, I feel like accepting an anti-Superman award would just be crass." She ran her finger playfully over his chest, tracing an S with her finger.

Clark chuckled, "I may be able to bend steel with my bare hands, but Lois if there is one thing you are super at, it's talking. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

At that moment, Perry and his wife danced up along side them. "How are those fainting spells coming, Lois? Looks like Kent here has a pretty good hold on you."

Lois smiled up at Clark. "That he does, Chief."

"Well, start dancing toward the stage. You're on deck to accept that award."

A few minutes later, Clark stood near the end of the stage, his head craned upwards watching Lois give her speech. Subject matter or no, he always knew Lois would be recognized for her talent.

Lois had ascended the stage to resounding applause, and now as she took the mic, award in hand, the crowd seemed to lean forward as one to see what she would have to say in light of recent events, mainly, the return of Superman.

Lois cleared her throat and smiled at the crowd. "I never expected in my career to accept an award for an editorial I would later so passionately disagree with. This editorial was written in a time of pain and darkness. Not just mine personally, but it reflected an entire planet's grief over the loss of their protector. After basking in the glow of his love and protection, we found ourselves in a place in history where a great light had been snuffed out. We were forced to look at ourselves and see the things that Superman had taught us in his time here. He taught us that all life was precious, to value humanity above personal gain. To love, to trust, to protect.

"Today I look back on those lessons and I rejoice to see the goodness that has come forth in the face of terrible evils. Mankind stood up to shine a light of their own in the absence of their greatest beacon. We had, and still have, an opportunity to see the world the way Superman sees it. Now that he has come back to us, we can stand with him and fight to see the truth come out and to see justice accomplished on a day to day basis in our own lives.

"I accept this award tonight, to honor those lessons learned in the darkness, and to embrace a future where we as inhabitants of one world, be we average or extraordinary, can come together and create the world that was always meant to be. A safe place for all who call her 'home.' Thank you."

Lois exited the stage to the deafening applause of an agreeing public. As Clark took her hand and helped her down from the platform, he beamed with pride.

Moments later, Lois stood by Clark's side in the elevator traveling up. She looked down between their bodies to see her small hand disappearing into his.

With every floor they ascended he would playfully squeeze. Fifteen… squeeze… sixteen… squeeze. Lois could barely suppress her joy as the doors to the rooftop opened in front of them and the night air greeted them like an old friend.

His fingers intertwined with hers as their footsteps clacked against the rooftop "Ready to get out of here?"

She laced her arms around his neck, her face inches from his. "Definitely."

"Did you still want me to call you that cab?" Clark's eyes sparkled as they neared the ledge. Lois lightly slapped his chest and smiled up into his face. He brushed the back of his fingers along her lips and took a step away from her.

He slid out of his tuxedo jacket with maddening slowness, an amused smile painting his lips as her eyes followed his every move. He made short work of his tie in one swift motion that he'd clearly done a million times before. When his dress shirt spread wide revealing the tightly stretched blue beneath, Lois felt her heart leap in her chest. He took one more step back, suddenly becoming a blur of blue and red and black. A breath later, he stood before her in all his caped glory, holding a neatly folded tuxedo in his hands. "Rental." He grinned sheepishly.

"Where…?" before she had a chance to ask, he blurred out and back into her sight, returning with hands empty. She grinned to think of the tailor who would never know he'd dressed the Man of Steel for the evening.

She stepped into the circle of his waiting arms as she had countless time in the past, but tonight was a new time. Her fingers traced the line of his jaw and she felt him support her fully as their feet left the cement.

Despite the awe-inspiring view of her surroundings, Lois had a singular focus.

Never blinking, she explored every line and curve of his face, his eyebrows arched majestically, twin raven's wings that leaped at her touch. She followed the profile of his nose, and her hand curved and turned, her fingers brushing along the high planes of his cheekbones, she felt the heat of his breath as it quickened against her cheek.

"Lois," his voice was thick with restraint as the pads of her fingers finally came to rest on his lips. She felt his lips respond beneath her fingertips, returning her gentle pressure. Her fingers fell to the strong line of his chin, her hands finally stilling on his broad shoulders.

"Lois." His voice was barely a whisper, yet his intent was urgent as his head dipped to hers. Lois lost her breath looking into the fire in his eyes. She laid gentle kisses along the points she'd explored coming to a stop at his lips.

"I'm sorry." She laid her forehead against his. "It's silly, but..." she trailed off.

"Tell me." His voice wrapped around her, warming her, his arms tightened comfortingly around her.

Lois bit her lip and held back an embarrassed smile. "I'm afraid."

"I'm not going anywhere. I wouldn't do that to you again..."

Her laugh was soft and muffled she hid her face in his neck. "Part of me still worries that this night has been some amazing dream. And I'm going to wake up in my bed and I won't remember, I won't know…"

"Lois?" his fingers tilted her chin up to look at him.

She sighed exasperatedly. "I'm afraid you're going to lay the 'Lip Whammy' on me and I'll forget you. Consciously or not, I won't survive that again. Something in me will always seek you out, and I'll keep discovering you over and over and you just can't keep kissing away my memories without my consent no matter who you think it's best fo—"

His finger across her lips silenced her tirade. She looked up into his eyes and exhaled against his hand. He smiled lovingly as he threaded his fingers through her hair, drawing her face closer to his. "Never. Never again." His lips paused inches from hers, waiting.

She inched closer. "No lip whammy?" she whispered.

"I promise."

Lois closed her eyes and completed a journey their hearts had begun years ago. As they floated across the night sky, the wind itself seemed to rejoice, playing with her hair as their lips met.

This was a kiss of decision, of promise, a melding of two hearts into one.


	16. Milosh

**More Powerful: Chapter 16**

**- Milosh - **

Lex Luthor sat hunched over his desk. Diagrams and schematics were spread all over the metal surface. His red pen scribbled notes in the margins and angrily crossed out mistakes.

The cavernous warehouse was towering with boxes filled with boxes of clothing. The previous owner had gone bankrupt and this like many places he'd acquired, had been forgotten by the public. Its location on the outskirts of the city made for a perfect place to not be bothered by the local authorities. The sparse population made it a rarely patrolled area by the Man of Steel.

Luthor eyed his surroundings with contempt. The room was silent but for the sound of heeled footsteps approaching from down the hall.

Kitty Kowalski's petite frame filled the doorway, eyes frightened, her features haggard, her once crisp white suit was wrinkled and in disarray. As his gaze turned to her, he nearly felt the stirrings of pity. He had given her the world, clothed her in furs and covered her until she was dripping in jewels, and she had rewarded him in equal measure with betrayal. Her perfectly manicured fingers had wrapped around the very items that would buy his revenge and she had opened the door to the helicopter, casting them away like bones for the dogs.

Since that day she had cried and begged his forgiveness, in fear or sincerity he neither knew nor cared. Weakness was not something he tolerated any more than betrayal. And he was not one inclined toward forgiveness.

Lex smoothed his pricey suit as he rose. His lips curled into a cruel smile. "Kitty," he purred. "You've never looked lovelier." He crossed the room to the door and stood close enough to breathe in the faded scent of her perfume. He dipped his face toward her, and she recoiled in revulsion. Her eyes met his straight on, flashing with pride and hatred. His hand snapped from his side, grabbing the back of her neck. He crushed his lips against hers in a bruising mockery of a kiss, his tongue filling her mouth until she gagged.

He released her forcefully, pushing her against the wall. "Never. Deny. Me." He hissed quietly into her ear. "You should be on your knees in gratitude after all I have brought you from. But you have chosen your side. And there is no going back, no leaving," his tongue traced the shell of her ear, "not…while you're breathing, anyway."

His hand snaked around her body pulling her close to him; he reveled in the tremors of fear rippling through her. Roughly he began to unbutton the front of her suit, some buttons were loose and others missing from overuse. He wouldn't spend another red cent to cover her unfaithful skin. She would repay him. Eye for an eye. He would have his pound of flesh. His hands ran roughly over her body, followed by his mouth, his unshaven jaw scratching along her sensitive skin. Her voice was quiet and shaking with fear. "L-Lex….please." Her breath came fast in shuddering sobs.

A throat cleared near the exit. A tall lanky man whose name escaped him stood just inside the door, looking unsure as to how to proceed. "Mr. Luthor." He cleared his throat again. "He's here." His eyes studied the floor as a robust man entered the room chest first, his salt and pepper hair windblown and tousled. His bearded jaw was set, hard as granite, his eyes dull and cold.

Lex uncoiled like a snake, stepping away slowly from Kitty's cowering form. He stared her down as he straightened his shoulders, his head tilting to the side until his neck popped. Smoothing his tie against his chest, his face turned on the charm Kitty had once found so seductive. "Kitty, get my associate a drink."

Kitty did her best to cover herself as she crossed to the bar, pouring a fine vodka into a chilled glass. Lex strode calmly to his desk, gesturing for the man to take a seat. "Mr. Milosh, Welcome to my humble abode." The wood of the chair groaned as the man settled his weight upon it.

"Mr. Luthor, I am not here to trade niceties." His accent was the only color in his flat tone. "I have come for the first installment of my payment."

Lex cast a side glance at Kitty, who kept her head down and her hands busy at the bar. He leaned across the desk, his voice lowered. "The device…"

"I leave in the morning to begin the final assembly and trials." He accepted the glass from Kitty who shrank back with one look from Lex. Milosh tilted his head back, consuming the drink in one unflinching swallow, and replaced the empty glass on the desk. "We will not fail."

He rose to his feet, towering over Lex. Undaunted by the man's size, Lex remained seated, hands folded in front of him. "See that you don't, and your brother will continue to enjoy my protection."

Milosh gave an imperceptible nod and turned on his heel, walking out into the night.

Kitty held her breath, trying to hear the men's discussion over the frightened fluttering of her heart. The Russian man, Milosh, he seemed more dangerous than Lex's other friends who had been creepy but obedient. This man had an air of intelligence about him – his tall frame poised like an animal stalking its prey. She wasn't sure how Lex could keep such a man under his thumb, but she did her best to keep her distance.

The men had chatted momentarily; the room was tense as the two murmured back and forth, heads together, something about a device.

Kitty made herself look busy, replacing the bottles and glasses in the bar, every cell in her body yearning to burst across the room into the waiting alley, just to breathe fresh, cool air and freedom even for a moment.

Lex had never been kind, even when they'd met, there had been a hardness to his hypnotizing charm. But she had been drawn in like a moth to a flame. This man was headed for greatness, and she would be at his side, and revel in the treasure her allegiance provided.

She never dreamed it would go this far.

And Lex had changed. The cruelty, the rage that once paced back and forth just below the surface had exploded from him as he stood over Superman's once powerful body on that abomination of an island.

She had never known fear like she had experienced on that island. She didn't regret removing those crystals from Lex's possession, but the cost had been dear. Unable to take his frustrations out on the object of his revenge, Lex had projected it onto her, subjecting her to atrocities she dare not even think about. They had been stranded alone on that island for days before Lex had used the helicopter's radio to contact an old acquaintance to call in a favor.

Kitty raised a finger to her lips, Lex' kiss had reopened a past wound, leaving it cracked and bleeding. Kitty closed her eyes to catch the tears of fear that threatened to spill onto her cheek. She felt so helpless, so full of regret.

She let her mind wander to a night not so long ago. She'd been driving in a panic with no brakes, through the streets of downtown Metropolis, the chaos inflicted by a man who supposedly loved her. Even in her terror, she had been loyal.

Then all at once everything got very quiet, and for a moment she could see everything clearly. Literally plucking her out of the sky and setting her down unharmed was this man, this stranger. Even as she betrayed him, she warred within herself. He had suffered her ridiculous antics and met her with compassion. She had felt safe in his arms and warmed by his touch as they had soared through the night sky. He had set her down and she had looked into the eyes of goodness…of justice.

She was such a fool…


	17. Moonlit Flight

Moonlit Flight

I was like coming home all over again.

She overwhelmed his senses. He was completely enveloped by her. He closed his eyes, taking every feeling of her.

The scent of her hair intoxicated him as it played across his face wherever the wind carried it. Her warmth permeated him like a blanket wrapping him inside. His heart was soothed, voids he'd long accepted as permanent were finally and completely filled by her love.

She made him weaker and stronger at the same time. Joy in having her and fear of losing her soared within him in equal measure. He'd never loved like this before and he never would again.

Her hands exploring the expanse of his chest, running through his hair, tickling the sensitive back of his neck. He shivered at the sheer volume of sensical information crashing over him. Her lips were soft and warm against his, all of her being welcomed his attention, little mews resounding in the back of her throat. He smiled against her lips, pulling her even closer.

Before he could stop it, a low chuckle rumbled in his chest. Lois pulled away looking into his face, her eyes full of love. "What are you laughing about?"

His smile widened as he regarded her beestung lips and tousled hair. Before answering, he dotted several kisses across her face, taking time and care in each one, her eyelids, cheekbones, the tip of her nose and a final slow lingering kiss on her lips. "I love the way you purr when I kiss you." He whispered.

Her smile matched his even as she blushed. She draped her arms around his neck, "You must be doing something right." She pulled him closer leaving a slow kiss on the cleft of his chin, trailing down to his neck, his eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. "You know, I'm not entirely sure what to call you now."

He was lost in her ministrations and quite content not to be found, when he heard her repeating herself. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I've always been partial to "Mr. Man"." Her laugh echoed off a skyscraper floating by. "What? I think it has a very nice ring to it."

Lois snuggled in closer to him laying her head on his chest. She traced her finger up and down his arm making him shiver. "What do the people closest to you call you?"

"The person closest to me can call me anything she wants." He felt her smile. He thought a moment. "My mother calls me Clark."

She lifted her head to look into his face. "Your Mother?"

He nodded, "She lives on a farm in Kansas. The one I grew up on."

"We have so much to talk about don't we?"

"We do. And we have all the time in the world to do it. It's going to be a bit of an adjustment isn't it?"

"I just found out the man I love, and my best friend are the same person. It seems to make it easier to me. And for you, instead of pretending and hiding you won't have to keep your secrets from me anymore. And you can share some of the weight on those beautiful shoulders"

He kissed the tip of her nose gently. This could be discussed later. "What time does Jason come home from his friend's house?"

Lois' eyes widened. "What time is it!?"

He grinned. "My watch is in my other tights."

"It's early, but we should probably hurry."

"Speeding bullet hurry?"

"Mmm, not that urgent, but I want to see some cape flapping."

He reached down shifting their positions, the buildings and lights of the city becoming a blur as he sped toward the river. 

Lois sighed contentedly as she settled in for what would be a short flight home. She reveled in the feeling of his arms supporting her so effortlessly. She felt the thrill of excitement, watching the street far below, the cars like toys, the people no more than dots on the sidewalks.

He soared up through clouds and down under overhanging bridges and Lois shouted for joy. This was where she had been born to be. They slowed, floating dreamily over the river they'd visited weeks before, the mood and tone decidedly different.

He dipped low to the water and she grinned at his reflection smiling at hers. A fine mist of the water was cool on her face, refreshing her. She looked at him as he maneuvered them toward the house, little crystalline droplets of water, sparkling in his hair. A small part of her feared this was all still a dream, for was it possible to find such happiness this side of heaven?

She wondered at the man holding her so gently in his arms. So much strength and so much power and yet such gentleness in his eyes. All those wishes she had made as a girl were so abundantly granted in him. A man who's strength of character and compassion matched his external physical power.

There were issues and topics that would need to be discussed. Problems to be solved. At this moment though they were pushed away, momentarily forgotten. She smiled as her house came into view and she looked forward to the night ahead of them. iJust for tonight, there are no Lex Luthors no looming dangers. Tonight... it was just them.

And as they touched down on the dock over looking the lake, the final piece of his heart slid into place, making him whole, giving him the peace that had evaded him for as long as he could remember. They stood there, intertwined, leaning into one another, unwilling or unable to break this legendary embrace. The distant sound of a car door closing broke them from the fragile spell.

Clark smiled at the sound of his son's voice bidding his friend goodbye.

"What should we tell him?" Her murmured softly into her hair.

"Nothing," His expression fell, his eyes, questioning. "Nothing yet. We need to figure us out first before we go telling him all the complexities." she trailed her fingers lovingly across his cheek as she stepped back.

He covered her hand with his, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek against her hand. "It's hard, Lois. Being who I am to him, and holding back…"

"I know. Give it time. This will unfold in the way it's meant to." Her head turned as her son called for her from the front yard. "And in the present, you have a sleep over to attend."

Lois knelt down as Jason ran into her arms. His eyes turned to Clark, smiling widely, "You came!!!" His small arm reached out and wrapped around his neck, locking the three in a crowded embrace. Clark felt a wistful sheen of tears cover his eyes. This was home. This was what it was like to belong. For the first time he felt a ray of hope that his dream of a family would one day come to fruition.

"Did you have a good time at David's?" Lois disentangled her head from under Jason's chest.

"Yeh! We played cops and robbers! I was the cop!" He exclaimed

"Of course you were!" she smiled.

"I played fair. I even didn't use any superpowers to catch him!" He smiled proudly.

Lois looked apprehensively over at Clark, "What do you mean?"

Jason squirmed to be put down and reached into his backpack, pulling out a little red towel, its ends tied together. He held it up. "My cape! David's so slow! I didn't even have to fly to catch him!"

Lois exhaled and let out a nervous laugh. "Why don't we get in the house? It's getting pretty cold out here."

As they made their way around the house, Clark tilted his head thoughtfully at Lois' nervousness. Maybe they had more to talk about than he thought. 


	18. Sleep Over

**More Powerful: Chapter 18**

**- Sleep Over - **

Jason burst through the front door, running down the hallway to his room.

"Make sure to brush your teeth!" Lois called after him.

"I will…" his excited voice echoed off the walls as his tiny frame disappeared around the corner.

Lois picked up his discarded jacket and turned, "Come on in."

Lois felt a warm hand on her back snaking its way around her waist, pulling her close. She grinned as his cape tickled her ankles, "Is this what you're going to sleep in?" her voice teasing.

"Wouldn't be the first time. It breathes." She heard him sigh. "He's amazing, Lois." His voice was soft but full of emotion.

"He's my world." She smiled, leaning against the solid length of him. She reached up behind her and stroked his face. "He looks like you."

He was quiet a moment. She felt his breath as he rested his chin on her head. "Has he – is he… like me?" The meaning of the question hung heavily in the air.

Lois had known this question would come. She just hadn't thought about answering it.

"Well—" She was interrupted by the loud pounding of tiny feet thundering back down the hallway. "It'll have to wait for now. We'll talk about it later."

Clark nodded as he stepped around her to meet Jason in the living room. "I don't need super-hearing to hear those elephant feet!" Jason let out a whoop and jumped up on the couch. He bounced a moment on the cushions before throwing himself into the waiting arms of his hero who spun him around as he squealed with delight.

Lois stood in the doorway regarding the pair with a gentle smile on her lips.

Lois laughed out loud. "Okay, you two, it's time to settle down." She turned her sparkling gaze to Clark. "I believe your invitation was to provide a good night's sleep, not a night of riling up children who need to go to bed soon!"

Clark grinned at her innocently. "I might just be getting my second wind."

30 minutes later the three sat at the kitchen table, a Scrabble board between them. Jason was planted snugly in Clark's lap, leaning over the board, his face scrunched in concentration. Clark looked on, watching every move the little boy made, a look of wonder on his face.

"L. I. B. E. R. T. Y - Liberty!" Jason exclaimed triumphantly. He whispered conspiratorially into Clark's ear, "We learned this word today in school."

He laughed out loud. "Well, you spelled it perfectly! And look. Double word score. We are crushing your mother in points."

Lois stuck her tongue out at the scheming duo. "Hey! It's two brains against one and how else could I possibly fare against such a brilliant mind?"

"Thank you," Clark said.

"I was talking about Jason." She giggled as his eyebrows rose in mock horror. "I can't believe of all the things we could have done tonight, you wanted to play Scrabble." Lois laid down her tiles.

"Mommy, that isn't how you spell 'aardvark'," Jason corrected, looking down at Lois' tiles. "You need at least two more A's."

Clark tried to hide his smile behind Jason's dark hair. "If only your editor were here." He couldn't keep the laugh from his voice.

Lois narrowed her eyes as she took up her tiles and added an "E" and an "S" to the word "Fox". She sighed. "Seven points. Ugh! There is a reason I never play this game!"

Clark leaned over the tile board, thinking.

"Do you want some more coffee… Superman?" She pursed her lips trying to hide a smile.

"Shh. Brilliance at work." He collected four tiles from the letter tray and added them to the board, the tiles clacked into place. His eyes smiled warmly at hers as she raised her eyes to his. Her heart did a little flip-flop as she looked down at the board. "Stunning."

He held her gaze a moment before a slow fiendish smile spread over his face, "Double word score… again. We win!"

Jason cheered, highfiving Clark with one hand and rubbing one of his eyes with the other.

"Looks like someone's getting tired." Lois ran a hand affectionately through his hair as she crossed to put her coffee cup in the sink.

Jason tried in vain to stifle a yawn, his face stretching comically. "No, I'm not." He continued to rub his eyes.

"Are your eyes still bugging you Jason?" Her eyes met with Clark's over her son's head.

Clark nodded, taking her cue, "Have your eyes been hurting, Buddy?"

"Not so bad now. Only when it's sunny." Jason gave a wide yawn, rubbing his other eye. "They burn sometimes."

"You know when I was little, my eyes burned, too."

"Really?"

Clark nodded. "Mm hmm. So I would close my eyes, take a deep breath and count to five. Then think of ice cubes!" He tickled the boy who squirmed with joy on his lap.

Lois raised an eyebrow. "Ice cubes?" She gave him a 'Is-that-the-best-you-could-come-up-with?' look.

"You go with what works." He shot Lois a look. "It usually happened when I was excited about something or upset. But I grew out of it." He turned his attention to Jason who was sitting in his lap with his eyes closed. "Jason?"

"…3…4... 5." He took a big breath. "Hey! It worked!"

"Ice cubes?"

Jason nodded and grinned. Clark turned a triumphant grin to Lois.

"All right, All right." She glanced up at the clock above the door. "Okay, boys, it's late. Time for bed."

"Awww, Mom!" Jason whined

Lois picked Jason up and swung him over to one hip. "Don't 'Aww, Mom!' me! It's a school night, and Superman needs to get some sleep, too. She looked appealingly to Clark, who rose and gave an exaggerated stretch.

"Listen to your mother, Buddy. We'll have other nights."

Jason smiled and laid his head on his mother's shoulder, giving another little yawn. "Okay," he mumbled. "Good night. Sleep tight – don't let the bedbugs bite!"

Lois smiled as she watched Clark dip his head, planting a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. "Goodnight, Jason."

-------------------------

A few minutes later, Lois returned, a pillow and sheet set in hand. She smiled as their gazes met. "Out like a light." She sat slipped past him into the living room, tucking the sheets into the cushions. "You'll be comfortable here?"

He nodded. "It'll be great. Sure beats the top of the globe at the _Planet_."

She frowned at him. "You really do need to find a place." She plopped a pillow down on one end of the couch.

He plunked down on the other end and she settled in beside him. She fiddled with the end of his cape. "So, burning eyes, eh?"

"Yep."

"Anything else I should know about?"

Lois leaned her head on his shoulder. "The eye thing is pretty new. He just started having little… moments within the past month."

"What do you mean?"

As Lois went over Jason's recent physical developments, Clark didn't know whether to be happy or terrified that his son seemed to be starting to develop powers of his own. For so many years he'd been alone and it was such a comfort, a bond to have someone like him in the world. There was so much he could teach him… but there were also so many obstacles looming in the future…

"…And I was as shocked as he was on the ship when he pushed that piano across the floor into one of Luthor's thugs. Clark, he's never shown strength like that before… he saved my life."

Clark rubbed his eyes. "Lois, we really need to figure this out. There is so much I need to teach him about controlling his powers, when to use them, when not to. He is going to start asking questions soon about why he's different, he needs to know…"

Lois sighed deeply. "I know. With everything going on, I just haven't found the right way… the right time."

Clark lifted her left hand and kissed the fingertips. His touch fluttered across her ring finger which now was bare. He traced her finger with his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently. "I'm so sorry for putting you both through all of this."

She raised her eyes to his, "You didn't know… admittedly you might have mentioned you were leaving the solar system… but I can't blame you for Richard. I knew better." She ran her hand through his hair, "I knew you'd be back someday. And I knew what would happen when you did. And now we have Jason to consider, we have a future to look forward to, a life to build..."

Her eyes searched his as she lifted her face toward his, closing the distance between them, his lips meeting hers. Before he knew it she was pressed against him, her hands splayed across his chest. She nuzzled his neck with her lips, her fingers dipping teasingly below the neckline of his suit. Their lips met again, more deeply. Clark groaned as he tore his lips away from hers. "Lois," his voice was thick and gravelly, "this isn't why…I came here tonight…" He ran his thumb over her lips regretfully.

Lois put a cool hand against her reddened cheek. "I know." She grinned as she unfolded herself from his embrace. "And if I don't get going, neither of us will get any sleep tonight."

Clark let her hand fall from his as she crossed the room and turned out the light. The light from hallway outlined her silhouette, his heartbeat quickened as he took in the vision before him. "Goodnight, Miss Lane," he murmured, a smile in his voice.

He heard her chuckle softly. "Goodnight… Superman." She disappeared around the corner.

Time passed and Clark sat alone in the darkness, listening to the sounds of Lois getting ready for bed. Clark sat snuggled against the comfortably overstuffed couch. Tonight had been so amazing. He felt contentment overpowering his exhaustion. This morning he'd been alone and tonight he was… part of a family. Being with Lois had been everything he'd remembered and more than he'd dreamed. Jason's arms around his neck more comforting than a thousand trips around the sun. The mere thought of the boy brought a smile to his face.

He x-rayed up through the floor and his smile widened as he saw Lois settling into bed. She looked peaceful and happy. Maybe the day's revelations would put a stop to her nightmares. He knew where his dreams would take him tonight and he hoped she would share the same gift.

He trailed his vision down the hall to Jason's room. He noticed the empty bed at the same time he heard a loose floorboard in the hallway protest under the weight of a tiny foot. A little brown head peered around the corner. He heard breathy whisper, "Superman, are you sleeping?"

He grinned in the darkness and whispered back, "Nope."

Needing no further encouragement, Jason's head came bobbing around the side of the couch, where he crawled up and snuggled next to Clark. "I thought you might have trouble sleeping in the dark by yourself." Jason produced a small and well loved teddy bear from behind his back and handed it to him.

"Who's this?"

"This is Charlie bear. He'll help you sleep. He'll protect you." The boy looked at him seriously, the light from the hallway illuminating his angelic face.

Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around the bear. "Well, thank you."

"Don't you have your pajamas?" Jason asked, his little frown brought a smile to Clark's lips.

"I like sleeping in the suit. When I sleep I usually float around like this!" he wrapped his cape around himself, making a cocoon.

Jason was unconvinced. "Is it warm? It looks scratchy." Clark opened the cape in invitation. The boy grinned and climbed inside.

Clark closed the cape over his head. "Hey!!" His little voice squealed with laughter.

"Shhh. You're going to wake up your mom and you are supposed to be in bed!"

"Can I stay up a while with you?" His eyes were wide and pleading with well-practiced innocence. Clark knew in the future he would need to be able to resist those puppy eyes. But as it was, his tolerance was low.

"Just for a few minutes."

Jason nodded and snuggled close to Clark, his little hand fiddling with the raised symbol on his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his son's breathing.

"Superman?"

He shifted his head to look down. "Yes?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Jason's voice was soft.

"If anyone can, it's me."

"I burned a hole in my homework today at David's."

"Why did you do that?"

Jason took in a shuddering breath, "I—I didn't mean to, but the problem was really hard and I was thinking really hard and my eyes started burning…" A tear squeezed out the side of his eye, traveling down his cheek

Clark held him close. "Oh Jason, it's okay… I understand." He wiped the tear away and planted a kiss on top of the boy's head. He didn't know what else to say,

"I'm… strong too," Jason continued. "Not all the time. But, sometimes…"

Clark nodded. "Your mom told me about the boat."

The boy began to cry in earnest. "I didn't mean to h—hurt the man but he was going to hurt Mommy and I… I... I didn't know what to do—I couldn't stop—"

"Jason." He stroked the boy's hair soothingly. "That wasn't your fault. Okay?" _God help me, what do I say?_ He set the boy away from him and looked in his eyes. "Jason, you're going to be able to control these… things that happen. It just takes time and practice. I'll help you. But it's not your fault, all right?" The boy nodded, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

Jason leaned against him again and was quiet for a long time. "Will I be able to fly like you, too?"

Clark's breath held in his throat. He was completely still. His mind raced and he warred within himself, struggling to find words. "…I don't know Jason…" He wrapped his arms more tightly around the boy. "I don't know…"

Time passed and Jason said nothing more. Clark lifted gently off the couch, floating so as not to disturb his sleeping son. He settled onto his back, stretching his legs out on the couch. Jason lay across his chest, his breathing slow and steady. He wrapped his cape more tightly around the two of them and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.


	19. Morning Mayhem

Chapter 18

Lois padded down the steps trying to be quiet so as not to disturb a pair of super-sensitive ears. She stole a look around the wall into the living room to find a sight that took her breath.

The rising sun kissed the drapes, casting a hazy golden glow into the living room, the light caught the tiny particles that floated like flecks of gold every so often in the air. Lois followed the light with her eyes to it's destination, a form stretched out on her couch.

His face flushed with sleep, he laid on his back as if in state. His normally perfect hair was tousled, making him look like a little boy. His chin rested on top of a furry head she recognized as Charlie bear. Lois bit her lip to hold back a laugh. It was such a sight, the protector of the world sleeping with a teddy bear.

She peered at the cape snugly wrapped around his powerful frame, acting as a blanket for him and the tiny bump beneath. At the bottom of the cape, two tiny feet poked from beneath miles of crimson material. Lois' hand leapt to her chest, feeling as if her heart would leap from her ribcage. She stood there a moment her hand moving to hover over the lump in her throat.

After a moment, he stirred, his eyes fluttered open, and scanned the room as if trying to remember where he was. His gaze found hers across the room and he offered her a sleepy smile. "Hey." he purred, his voice thick from sleep.

She returned his smile. "Hey." She nodded to the bundle hidden beneath his cape. "I see you ended up with some company." Her voice was low and painted with amusement.

His eyes were warm and affectionate as he smiled in answer. He lifted the top edge of the material to reveal Jason's sleeping form curled beneath, his tiny head resting on Clark's chest. His head tilted and his attention shifted inward as if listening.

Lois knew that look. She'd seen it many times never understanding the urgent exits and ridiculous excuses that always followed. She crossed the room. "Here, let me take him. Looks like your day starts early."

He lifted effortlessly off the couch, shifting his gentle grip on his son as he passed him reluctantly over to Lois. "I wish I could stay…" He brushed the hair from the boy's face and tucked Charlie under his little arm.

"I understand. Apparently there are a few billion other people on the planet. Did you sleep?" She asked as he smoothed his suit into place.

His eyes traveled from his Jason to her, "Better than I have in years." His smile shined on her warming her more then the light pouring through the window. "Thank you for this."

Jason stirred but didn't waken as Lois shifted him to her shoulder. She reached out with her free arm entwining her fingers with Clark's. She laid a kiss on the back of his hand. "Anytime. Hopefully next time we'll be able to lose the suit." His eyes widened. "I – I mean, you can come as…you" She blushed at the slip.

He didn't bother hiding his grin. "Maybe."

Lois rolled her eyes and searched for a safer topic. Morning wasn't her shining time of the day. "Do you….want some coffee before you go?"

Clark pursed his lips at her change of subject, his eyes dancing. "No that's ok. I should get going. There is a fire in outside downtown Metropolis, they sound like they have it under control but I'm want to swing by before I get ready for work."

Lois let out a laugh and shook her head. He said it so casually as if talking about a morning errand. "This is going to take some getting used to." She looked to Jason, to make sure she hadn't disturbed him. She ran a hand lovingly over his hair. "I really need to get this one back to his..."

Clark's hands nearly touched the ceiling as his well-muscled frame stretched out the kinks from the night's sleep. Lois couldn't stop her eyes from their exploration of his long torso, the raised symbol on his wide chest, broad shoulders and finally two ice blue orbs regarding her with amusement. Lois blushed furiously and busied herself shifting Jason to her other hip, hiding her flustered expression behind his dark head. Lois was suddenly very aware she'd come down in her robe.

Clark seemed to notice as well if the path of his eyes was any indication. He raised an eyebrow and smiled. His footfalls were silent as he crossed the room, brushing past her on his way to the foyer. "Thanks for the couch. First good night of sleep I've had in forever. Not since that night…" he paused, holding the door with one hand a mischievous smile spread across his face as he turned to leave.

He crossed the room, and was suddenly at her side, wrapping his hand around the back of her head, he kissed her deeply, nearly knocking her off her feet. Leaving a trail of kisses over her cheek, she felt him smile against her ear. "…suffice it to say, I'm glad to see you still favor pink." His eyes gestured down as he made his way back to the door.

Lois sputtered, and his laughter echoed on the other side of the door. She tucked her robe more tightly around her and spun around, Jason in tow to find something else to wear, like a beekeeper suit…….Made of lead.

Clark grinned and closed his eyes as he soared over the river. The warming energy of the sun returned his smile. For the first time in ages, he was well rested, but he gave little credit for his mood to his full night of sleep.

He was not alone. He didn't have to hide. For once in his life, he was himself and that was enough. He picked up speed and headed in the direction of downtown. The events of last night paraded through his mind's eye. So much joy found in such simple things. For one night he felt the weight of the world maintain itself and he knew what it was to be a part of a family. Of course there would be hardships and issues to be ironed out, but they would face them together. Such an amazing thing...

Clark neared the scene of the fire on the outskirts of the downtown area. He scanned the building for people. The fire seemed to have been relatively minor, no residents on the scene. He touched down lightly to speak to the fire chief. He was a man about 50, still strong as any man on his team, gruff but kindhearted. He performed his duty with pride. Over the years, Clark had had many opportunities to see the hero in action. "Good morning Sam."

"Superman!" Sam removed his helmet and wiped away rivulets of soot mixing with sweat running down his face. "Where you been?" He called good-naturedly. Sam's Brooklyn accent had come with him to Metropolis

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd see if your guys needed any help." He shook the man's hand heartily.

"Nah we're good. This one was pretty point and spray, nobody inside, just a lot of space and a whole lotta smoke. It'll take longer to clean up than it did to put out."

Clark gave the building a final once over before turning his attention back to Sam. "Good to hear. If you need some help with the clean up, the home front seems to be pretty quiet this morning."

Sam gave a hearty laugh and took a long drink from a bottle of water. "Yeh people get inta less trouble when they're sleepin." He tilted his head toward the building and clapped him on the back so hard he almost felt it. "Go'head, give the guys some help. Don't go ripping that cape on a nail ya hear?"

Clark smiled and trotted into the building, giving a quick nod and a pat to each fighter he passed on the way in. They looked tired but satisfied and he was happy to be able to lighten their load.

He made short work of the top floors, smothering any smoldering spots with his hands, clearing out debris and soot as he sped along. He expanded his hearing for any weak spots. The sounds of the neighborhood faded in and out as he surveyed the next floor.

_"Time to get up John…" - "...the high today will be a crisp 45 with winds…" - "…who is she?..." – "…Whatchoo talkin' bout Willis?" – "We're almost there, Mr. Luthor…"_

Clark stopped dead in his tracks, focusing on the gravelly voice, trying to pinpoint its location. He was a blur as he exited the building, his brow furrowed in concentration. _Where is it?_ All his attention focused on pulling the voice out of a cacophony of sounds. He gave a grave nod to Sam as he took to the air, following the sound that was no more stable than a wisp of smoke. "Is every- in – place?" Luthor's voice was muffled and interrupted by static. A cell phone.

Clark whipped through the buildings into the heart of the city where the morning commute was in full tilt. His eyes scanned the bustling crowd. Cell phones had boomed in popularity while he was gone and every person on the street seemed to have the contraption on their ear. The unidentified voice was clearer now, the accent lilted "Not yet sir, we're working-"

Luthor's voice barked angrily through the phone. Clark accelerated. _Go. Go. Go…._ "I will not suffer incompetence! Call me when it's done" Clark rushed around the side of a skyscraper when he heard a resounding click, followed by dial tone.

Then silence. 


	20. The Search Is On

Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Something was wrong.

As she entered the Planet bullpen Lois spied Clark bent over his computer, his brow furrowed in concentration. His eyes met hers across the room, his earlier amusement replaced with a grim determination.

Lois made her way through the crush of humanity putting to bed the morning edition. She threw her coat and purse onto her desk in one motion and slid her chair towards Clark's desk.

"What happened?" She handed him the coffee she had picked up for him on the way. "The fire?"

Clark shook his head. "After the fire, I caught a fragment of a cell phone conversation with Luthor and this man." Clark spread out the files he'd printed on the desk and pointed to a black and white photo..

Lois regarded the photo and read the caption. "Artem Kulich." She picked up the file. "Clark this is the thug from the police report, the one who stole the cab!" Clark nodded. "How do you know he was on the phone with Luthor?"

"I didn't at first. I flew around the entire city trying to locate the voice on the other end of the call. The trail ran cold and I came back here." He pointed to the file on the desk. "This was the only lead we had. It turns out that Artem was involved in Lex's little missile real estate project a few years ago." Clark pushed his glasses higher onto his nose. "Apparently he is no thug. He was military, a weapons technician. He was Lex's inside man. He had access to all the missile comings and goings. Artem made sure Luthor had access to those missiles."

Lois shivered remembering the missile explosion and subsequent earthquake that had almost destroyed the entire west coast.

"While I was digging I found this." Clark opened a video file on his computer. The file was footage of a trial. A familiar face sat in the witness stand.

"Artem."

Clark nodded. "The military found out about his indiscretions and put him on trial for treason. This is the voice I heard today Lois." Clark produced another set of articles and handed it them Lois.

"Kulich found dead. Trial halted."  
"Body of Terrorist missing…."

"Apparently the rumors of our little turncoat have been greatly exaggerated." Lois leafed through several more articles about the failed search for the body. "So Lex had to have had something to do with his disappearing act."

Clark's face was grim. "And if he is back in town, it's a good possibility Lex is too."

Lois pulled out Artem's personnel file. "Clark. Artem was a weapon's technician. He not only handled the long range explosives, but something a little dirtier. Do you think he whipped up some kind of Romeo and Juliet tail?"

"Chemicals?" he thought a moment. "It would make sense. The government thinks he's dead, no one comes looking for him when he escapes."

Lois handed the files back to Clark. "So the question is, what are they up to now and how does Artem fit into all this?"

Artem flipped the cell phone closed and shoved it angrily into his pocket. He ran a hand through his thick wiry hair. He shifted his weight nervously, the organized chaos of the street outside echoing riotously off the cement walls of the parking garage he found himself in.

Three men emerged from the darkness. Two of them he didn't recognize, they flanked a barrel-chested man chomping grotesquely on a cigar.

"Artem." Mack chortled "Being dead seems to agree with you."

"But being blackmailed into coming out of hiding does not." The Russian carried a small metal briefcase. "Here is the parcel Mr. Luthor wanted." Artem produced the suitcase and handed it to Mack.

"And that?" Mack nodded to the small metal box no bigger than a pack of cigarettes in Artems hand.

Artem smiled indulgently. "I know what I need to do my friend." The cold glint in his eyes suggested the endearment was used loosely. "Have you prepared the distraction?"

Mack puffed on his cigar a moment, for once he was in charge and he didn't want to let go of his fleeting grip on power so soon. "I know what I need to do. Now that I have this I'm good as gold" He lifted the small metal box as is in toast. He reached into his pocket and tossed a set of keys to the Russian. "Car's over there. The boss says if there is _any_ movement, lay low until everyone is gone."

Artem waved his hand dismissively as he crossed the lane toward the waiting car. "Do not forget this is not my first mission. If there is fault in the events of the day, I doubt you will find it lying with me." He gave a small smirk as he ducked into the car.

Mack answered with a smirk of his own. "Then my boys and I will be on our way. We'll make sure your little errand isn't disturbed."

An hour later Jimmy came bursting into the newsroom, pulling Lois & Clark from their growing pile of files. "Turn on channel 6!!!"

Clark clicked the remote and turned up the volume on one of the TVs hanging on the nearest column

"….We interrupt this broadcast for a breaking report of drama unfolding at the Riverview Elementary School…"

Lois grabbed Clark's arm. "Jason."

"…Moments ago administration received word of a bomb somewhere in the building from an unknown assailant. Threats to detonate the building have thus far not been carried out, however no demands have been made at this time. Local authorities are in the process of securing the scene…"

Clark was already rising from his chair. "Jimmy, tell the Chief I'll cover it from the location."

Lois tightened her hold on his arm. "I'm coming with you." She whispered fiercely.

"Lois, I can't risk having you there. If it – if anything happens…" he crossed the newsroom with her close behind, nearing the door to the roof.

"Clark! That's Jason's school." The look in her eyes discouraged any further argument. He sighed and opened the door to the roof. As soon as the door closed, he collected her into his arms and the stairwell was a blur.

In moments they were airborne. Clark held her tightly as he streaked across the sky in the direction of the school. It seemed moments later that they were landing behind a grocery store a block or so from the building.

He set her gently down on the cement of the back entrance. His eyes met hers, and she saw the determined fury in his eyes. In the next moment he was soaring over the building.

"Hurry." She whispered. 


	21. In The School

Chapter 21

Clark descended from the sky into a world of chaos. A hail of sirens and flashing lights, some stationary, some just arriving the school and the area around it was a riot of lights and sound. He located Sam in a huddle with the lead police officer and bomb squad lieutenant. 

Sam separated himself from the group. He nodded in greeting, his expression grave. "We have to stop meeting like this." He joked humorlessly.

"Is it a valid threat?" Clark asked his friend.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "We don't know Superman. We haven't heard anything past the initial call. We don't know what will happen if we advance. But we can't just leave those people in there."

"Do you mind if I listen to the call?"

Sam nodded and escorted Clark to a large white van, he slide the side door open to reveal a mobile surveillance unit and a surprised group of technicians. Sam handed Clark a headset and gestured for the tech to play the call.

Clark was only partially relieved to not recognize the menacing voice. "….bomb is located somewhere inside the building. Await further instructions." The call had been quick so as not to be traced and lacking in any real information.

Sam handed the headset back to the tech and regarded him with apprehension. "We have no way of knowing if this is a hoax or not but we have school full of terrified kids that could really benefit from some x-ray vision Supes."

Clark nodded at Sam and took to the air, rising above the school like a sentinel, looking over every inch of the modest building. His eyes swept over each class room his gaze flickering across the heartbreaking image of face after terrified face. When he located Jason he saw him huddled next to a group of students his age against the back wall of the classroom, his little arm around a crying girl next to him.

Clark's heart swelled with relief. _He was alright…for now…_ Everything in him wanted to sweep into the classroom and spirit Jason away to safety. Jason's face was turned up towards him, his eyes wide but surprisingly calm. Suddenly, through the gravel of the roof, Jason's line of sight met his and the boy wiggled his fingers slightly as if to wave.

Clark covered his shock and smiled back reassuringly, waving back. He tucked the revelation away for later, his eyes flying around the structure, looking for anything threatening. His vision peeled through the levels of mortar and cement like the layers of an onion. 

_  
Third floor. Nothing…  
Second floor. Nothing…  
First. _Clark was beginning to feel hopeful until he peered into the basement level.

In the boiler room, a janitor laid unconscious chained to a small box. Connected by wire was a timer set to 30 seconds. It did not appear to be active. Clark strained his eyes to look inside the box. It held up under his gaze. _Lead._ A shred of worry crept into his mind. He brushed it away as he descended.

He landed softly next to Sam. "Anything?"

He nodded. "Boiler room. Lowest level. There's a janitor unconscious next to some kind of device encased in lead. They knew I'd be here. The kids seem to be ok for the moment. I don't see anyone posing a threat, but then, these kind of people rarely make themselves obvious." Clark turned to the hostage negotiator. "Any more calls?" The man shook his had.

"This is ridiculous." Sam paced in front of a police cruiser. "Who takes an entire school hostage with a bomb and then makes no demands?"

Lois appeared from behind a fire truck. "Either someone incredibly stupid, or someone we really need to worry about." Her eyes didn't meet Clark's. He both loved and cursed her for following him yet again into a dangerous situation. This time however, he couldn't say he didn't understand.

"Miss Lane. There really isn't time for an interview now." Sam put one hand gently on her elbow to escort her away.

"Chief-" Lois interrupted. "My son is in there." Her eyes pleaded with the man.

"I'm sorry Miss Lane." Sam said softly. "I can't have civilians this close to the building. If you'll please stay behind the barricade, I promise to have someone inform you of any developments."

Clark nodded in encouragement, his eyes advising Lois not to argue. He needed to think. Having one loved one in danger was bad enough.

Lois' gaze met his, her eyes saying everything she couldn't say aloud. _Save him Clark._

His eyes held hers in a promise as she was escorted to the barricade. 

////////////////////////////////

Across town a black Sudan parked inconspicuously beneath the shade of an elm tree. Artem pulled his glasses down over his eyes and made a brisk yet decidedly unhurried pace around the side of the house. His eyes scanned the neighborhood for signs of life. Deserted. There were no cars on the street and as he reached the backyard, he saw now signs that anyone was within sight of the dwelling.

He made his way up the walk to the back steps, his hands reaching into his pocket to produce a small metal tool. His hands were deft and experienced as he made short work of the lock. His footfalls made no sound as he crept through the kitchen into the hallway. He paused every few steps, listening, waiting. When the house around him kept it's silence, he ascended the welcoming stairs to the 2nd floor.

Artem placed his ear to each door he passed, before opening them to make sure they were empty. The house appeared to be deserted. He moved quickly through the house. He entered the last room in the hallway and closed the door behind him. Artem turned to survey his surroundings.

Model airplanes hung from the ceiling. The walls were peppered with pictures of planes and cartoon characters. A small bed was nestled against the wall between the bureau and the window. Above it, an air duct. He reached into his pocket. He opened the small box in his hand and slide a small vial from the case. He raised his leg to stand on the bed when his leg bumped into the humidifier on a small wooden stool.

Artem lowered his leg and smiled, the light from outside glinting off his glasses.

"Perfect."

He unstopped the vial cap. 


	22. Making Plans

**Chapter 21**

****

Lois endured yet another stern look from the officer enforcing the barricade. They had clashed before at other events, she had not made a lifelong friend in the countless times she had snuck past the officer to get closer to the action.

She sighed in exasperation and drummed her fingers impatiently. Patience had never been her strongest suit and with Jason's life in danger she wasn't exactly taking this moment for personal growth.

And today, the action was her son. Her heart was breaking. She was terrified. The worst thing was the not knowing. She blinked back her tears, thinking of her son alone in that building. Was he safe? Was he with someone who would care for him? Was he hurt? The questions paraded around in her mind, rubbing her nerves raw with every passing second.

Lois clenched her hands into fists to prevent them from shaking. Standing there like a helpless spectator she longed for a cigarette. She felt utterly useless, doing nothing. Everything in her wanted to do something. Anything.

She trained her eyes on Clark's face, trying to ferret out any shred of information. She knew the burden of being the one to save the day had to be draining. He was coming into this not only as the city's protector, but as a worried father. She marveled at the calm he exuded, the confidence, but she knew him. She recognized the emotions swirling in his eyes. He was afraid too.  


**  
////////////////////////////////**

****

Clark stole a glance over at Lois. He wished he could go and let her know he'd seen Jason, but he didn't want to draw attention to her in this public setting. She looked miserable. Her face was drawn taut, her jaw set. Her fingernails were digging into the flaky wood of the barricade she'd been made to stand behind. He knew it was killing her to stand there, helpless.

Clark warmed his gaze gently, concentrating first on her arm and trailed his vision upward to her cheek. Sensing the warmth her hand flew to her face and then her gaze met his. She jutted out her chin bravely and gave a sad smile. Her eyes flickered with worry and fear. He offered her a comforting smile.

Lois lowered her head as if concentrating on picking the paint off the barricade. Clark noticed her lips moving. He trained his ear in to her voice, tuning out the cacophony of sounds around them.

_**"Clark, are you listening?"**_** her eyes flashed up to his, trying to avoid drawing anyone's attention.**

He nodded slightly, looking at the blue prints of the building that were spread on the hood of a police car.

_**"Did you see Jason?"**_** she whispered, her voice barely audible to the people around her.**

Clark nodded again.

_**"Is he alright?"**_****

A gentle smile touched Clark's lips as he remembered seeing Jason comforting the scared girl next him. He was so brave. Clark looked up at her, letting Lois see his smile and nodded.

"Superman? What do you think?" the bomb squad lieutenant questioned softly.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant." Clark turned his attention to the man.

"Ok, we received a call from one of the teachers inside the building. There are no perpetrators on the scene. The teachers are saying they can safely move the children down stairs the east hallway, the furthest location from the boiler room…Did you see any mechanisms or wire on the doors sir?"

Clark shook his head. "Other than the bomb I saw nothing suspicious. Something is off. We've been here for hours and have heard nothing. Most bomb threats will have a demand, a ransom to be requested. Someone serious about blowing up a building would have done so by now." Clark straightened up and gave the school another once over from his vantage point. "Someone knew I'd be here thus the lead casing on the bomb. There is no sound coming from the mechanism and the digital timer doesn't seem to be active."

"Do you think it's a hoax?" Sam asked, making his way over to the car.

"I don't know Sam. Someone has clearly been in that school. The unconscious guard shows they will harm innocent people to further whatever their cause may be. I can't rule out that the bomb will become active if we make a move."

Sam eyed the blue prints, "Superman," he lowered his voice. "If we can get those kids to the far end of the building, could you get to the bomb in time to get it out of her while we evacuate the people inside?"

Clark considered this. "If we get the kids to the extreme end of the building, I can make it to the boiler room within 15 or so seconds. If my movement sets something off you have probably a minute or two if that to get the kids out. Is that feasible.

"And if it's a dud?"

"Then the kids are going to get one doozy of a fire drill."

**  
////////////////////////////////**

****

Lex smiled as Artem walked through the door to the warehouse.

"Ah. Artem! My dear, dear comrade! So nice of you do me this favor!"

"I do not take kindly to your threats Mr. Luthor."

Lex laughed, his eyes glimmering with cruel amusement. "Artem, Artem, please call me Lex. I like to be on a first name basis with everyone I blackmail." Lex crossed the room, meeting Artem in the center of the vast space. He extended his hand, taking Artem's in a handshake. "Had you been a bit more forthcoming with the source of the kryptonite, my dear friend, one might not have to resort to petty threats. I'm sure the authorities would love to know the wherabouts of their supposedly dead felon."

The Russian stood silent, glowering. He pulled his hand from Lex's grip.

Sensing this would go no further today, Lex sighed. "Is it done?"

Artem nodded.

"How long before we see results?"

Artem ticked off the facts with little enthusiasm. "I was able to crush the alien alloy into a fine powder. When diluted into water, it will attach it self to any airborne particle such as dust even water. The alloy will be inhaled and work from there. The effects will manifest as the alloy attaches itself to various organs and cells."

Luthor rubbed a hand over his face and mouth, barely suppressing his glee. "And pray tell, what will these effects be?"

"There will be radiation at the cellular level. Assuming you are correct, the subject's genetic material will be evenly split between the parents. The alloy reacts in a similar fashion to chemotherapy. Rather than cancerous cells, it will attack the alien chromosomes, leaving the human genes largely intact. However, the human cells will not function long after losing fifty percent of the information. They will begin to break down."

Lex clutched excitedly at the man's coat. "Resulting in??"

Artem removed himself from Lex's grasp, taking a step back.

"Death."  


Ok hook a girl up! Review Pwease!


	23. The Bomb

Chapter 23

"The kids are in place Superman. They are against the East most door of the building. No movement that we can see other than the hostages. Are you ready?"

Clark clenched his hands into fists, and cast one final determined glance at Lois. "I'm ready. I'll take to the air, on my signal send your men to the east door."

Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "This whole situation has been unusual. Be ready. Be careful."

Clark smiled at his friend. "I will."

With that he pushed off the ground, leaving the chaos below him. He flew up high enough to get a good view of the building in its entirety. The children were huddled quietly against the doors, he couldn't make out Jason in the multitude, but a quick scan of the building assured him the rest of the building was empty save for the janitor laying unconscious in the boiler room. Nothing had moved.

He looked below him to the authorities awaiting his signal. He slowly extended his arm outwards and counted. One. The first wave began moving toward the door. Two. Snipers lifted their arms in readiness. Three. The siege began in earnest. The doors sprang open and a sea of humanity began to pour from the doors. 

Before the count could be carried out, a blur of motion rocketed through the hallways of the west wing. Down the stairs, around the corner, he rushed with all his might arriving at the side of the unconscious man in the time it took many to even realize he was gone.

Clark knelt at the side of the janitor, noting his pulse was steady, the large bump on his head was probably a concussion, mild. Superman reached for the chain that connected the man's large frame to the explosive. He reached for the chain and tore it like paper in, the metal clanked heavily to the ground. At the sound, the man groaned.

"S- Superman? What happened?"

"Better to ask questions after we get you out of here."

The man seemed dazed, and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He winced as the ambitious gesture caused pain to radiate through his skull. He touched his hand lightly to the bump on his forehead. "I was only down here to sneak a quick smoke." He pulled the unlit cigar from his pocket, showing it to the Man of Steel. "Then someone clubbed me on the head."

Clark smiled patiently, keeping one eye on the suitcase as he reached to help the man to his feet. "We really need to get going sir." He braced the man's arms as he rose.

The man was able to stand under his own power if not a bit on the wobbly side. He was Clark's size, maybe an inch if that shorter, his jumpsuit was filthy, the patch on his lapel read; "Ben"

"Well Ben, we'd better get you out of here", Clark stepped aside to allow the man passage through the door.

The man looked down at his suit. He man put the cigar in his mouth, and smiled as his large frame filled the doorway. He reached in his pocket, "My name isn't Ben." He stepped into the hallway, pulling a lighter sized remote from the jumpsuit. "It's Mack." He pushed the button.

Behind him, Clark heard a click. He turned to the suitcase, the detonator blinked at zero. He heard the heavy door slamming closed, even as the box sprang open and his vision was filled with a sickly green light. 

Lois ran into the street and collected Jason into her arms. She looked at every inch of him, his face, arms and legs. When she was satisfied, she threw her arms around his tiny body, tears running down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Mommy." He squeezed her neck. "Where is Superman?"

Lois held Jason close and looked past him to the school. "He went inside to stop the bomb honey." Jason pulled away from her grasp and looked at the empty building. "But I don't see him."

"That's because he's inside, Jason." Lois ran a hand soothingly over his head. 

Jason took a step away from her, staring intently at the school, his little eyes squinting as if concentrating on something in the distance. After a moment he grunted, "Mommy I don't know that man." His breath came faster.

Lois' eyes grew concerned as she looked past her son, seeing no one, nothing. "What man honey? Maybe you should sit down."

"The man running down the hallway." Jason's breath grew more rapid. "He's dressed up like a janitor but….he's not him….." He was gasping now, his eyes darting wildly.

Panic fired off inside of Lois. The hallway. Jason wasn't look at the building, he was looking through it. "Jason! Calm down," she knelt down beside the boy and lowered her voice. "Take a deep breath baby and tell me what you see."

Jason's breath wheezed as he seemed to be fighting for a full gulp of air. "Where is Superman, Mommy!?"

Suddenly a loud explosion rumbled like thunder from the west side of the building. The crowd screamed as the roof on the west end of the building collapsed and plumes of smoke billowed from the windows.

Sam's voice could be heard through the commotion, "I need a team of sprayers on the west end of the building, Bomb squad A & B follow behind! We may have a man down. GO GO GO!"

Law enforcement personnel seemed to be coming from everywhere, all running toward the building. The fire trucks revved to life and sped down the block, the fighters jumping off even before the truck came to a halt.

Lois clutched Jason tightly to her, her heart was lodged in her throat, her breath held captive in her lungs. Something wasn't right. _Oh God. Please no._

Mack exited out the back door of the school, the howling of sirens and radio chatter of police growing fainter as he limped across the parking lot. He pulled his phone from his pocket. "I'm … in the back lot, " he paused a moment to catch his breath. "It's done."

He clapped his phone closed as a black sedan pulled into the lot. He sprinted to the waiting car. His partner gunned the engine, and Mack slammed the as they peeled out of the parking lot.

"When we get back to base remind me to strangle Artem for only giving me a 30 second head start after the flash." 

The air was filled with shouts as Sam maneuvered his way through his men toward the collapsed end of the building. His guys were inside the wreckage, their focus to reach the boiler room.

"Chief."

His lieutenant handed him a radio, "This is the Chief. Over."

A voice crackled over the signal. "It's pretty bad down here sir. The explosion was localized. The damage to the structure is largely superficial." Sam heard a power saw in the background. "Jennings is cutting through a collapsed beam. There is a bright green light under the door. We're almost to the boiler room sir. Over."

"Sam listened to the sounds of his men working, calling out to each other. He heard the heavy thump of the beam finally giving way. A man called out.

"We're in sir! Breaching doorway, Jennings! Shine your beam this way!" Sam's blood iced at the tone from the voice on the radio. "My God. We need a medic down here!!" 


	24. Combing Through The Wreckage

Chapter 23

Sam stuffed his head into his helmet and pressed through the debris. The hallway was pitch-black save for the occasional shafts of light fighting their way through the dust in the air. Wires hung from the ceiling, casting an occasional spark. As he neared the stairwell leading to the boiler room, he put his hand against the wall to avoid slipping on the water from the fire hoses.

The sulfur smell in the air crept even past his mask. He heard his own ragged breathing of the distant shouts of the firemen below him and the EMTs frantically following after him.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was met by Hastings, the rookie from the radio and Jennings. "Sir. We've cleared much of the debris… but.."

Sam pushed past the men and made his way through basement hall, the cement was uneven and chewed up, despite the obvious efforts to clear a path the area was in shambles.

He stepped over a piece of support beam and entered the boiler room.

The breathe left Sam's body at the sight of Superman, laying sprawled unconscious on the cement floor. An officer from the bomb squad was attempting to administer CPR on the lifeless form on the ground. His arms buckled as he pressed down, unable to exert enough force for a single chest compression. Another man, blew air into the hero's mouth, causing his great chest to raise slightly.

Sam assessed the situation. On the floor the remnants of a suitcase were melted into the ground. The room was covered in dust and soot. "Hastings." He said softly, his voice shaken with worry. "You mentioned a light under the door…"

Hastings ran a hand over his sweaty brow, "Yes sir. As we approached the room there were multiple light pulses. Bright green. We think there were several flash grenades treated with an unknown alloy. Sir…we found him unconscious on top of the source of the explosion…" the young man trailed off.

Sam's eyes traveled over to his friend. His skin was pale, his lips bloodless and white. The only color was an angry burn by his eyes. Across his midsection were several ugly red gashes. His suit was melted to his body where the flashes had connected. Blood oozed from the wounds. _He threw himself on top of the bomb…_ Sam fought the wave of sorrow that threatened to swallow him.

Behind him the EMTs rushed into the room. They spread quickly into the scene, each taking position. One placed a bag over Superman's mouth, squeezing rhythmically.

Sam realized sadly this was the same team who had responded to the call a few weeks ago when Superman plummeted from the sky. They made no attempts to pierce his flesh with needles, knowing it would do no good. A young woman opened the mobile defibrillator, her hands shaking as she struggled to open the disposable paddles. A young man gingerly reached behind Superman's neck and unfastened the cape, carefully peeling the suit forward, exposing his chest. The suit stuck in places to the flesh, the woman murmured a prayer under her breath as the severity of the damage was revealed.

"Clear." There was an electrical hum, and Sam lowered his eyes as the hero's body jolted once, twice.

"No pulse."

"Again. Clear!" The young man put his fingers at Superman's throat. "I can't feel anything."

"Wait." The young woman's eyes were fixed on the shallow rise and fall of the hero's chest. "He's breathing." 

_"He's breathing."_ Clark struggled to make out the voice that echoed in the distance.

His breath rattled in his lungs, each intake of air was agony. The pain was a living entity, feeding on every nerve in his body. Unable to open his eyes, he groaned.

_"Superman…can you hear me?"_ he recognized the concerned voice calling his name. Sam laid a hand gently on his shoulder, even that pressure deployed a fresh wave a pain.

Clark groaned again. "Sam…" his voice rasped weakly.

"I'm here buddy. Stay still alright?"

He felt hands lifting him gently onto a neck board _"One, Two, Three"_ He was settled on the gurney.

He heard Sam instructing the EMTs, "Bring the Ambulance around back. I don't want the press on this." Clark's face contracted with pain during the bumpy ride to the surface. Doors opened and shut, he felt them lifting him up the stairs, grunting under the weight of his dense form. He was powerless to help them, his strength gone. Sam's voice returned and he squinted into the blackness. "Hang in there."

Clark drew a shallow breath, the air scraping along his raw vocal chords. "I'll be better… when we get out into the sunlight."

Sam was quiet a moment.

"Superman…we are." 

Lex poured another glass of wine as he smiled at the television.

"…The children and staff were evacuated safely, but there has been no word on the whereabouts of Superman who has not been seen since the partial collapse of the building during the blast."

Lex threw his head back, laughing, raising his wine glass in toast. "Who says there is never any good news on T.V?"

Kitty sat in the ornately furnished easy chair, her legs drawn up to her chest. Her expression was carefully blank as news of Superman's possible disappearance repeated on every station. Her eyes followed Lex as he plunked down with a satisfied sigh into the chair behind his desk.

Her blood was ice in her veins. She had sat idly by as Artem explained his despicable mixture to Lex. She shuddered, remembering how Lex squealed with glee upon the impending death of the boy. Superman's son. _God, what have I done?_ Kitty turned her face to wipe away a tear that threatened to fall. She felt helpless, alone and terrified.

No one outside these walls would mourn or notice her death should Lex decide upon it. Each day she watched his humanity shed like the skin of snake. He'd become this inhuman thing, bent and focused on revenge alone. She feared for herself, for the city, for the world if he wasn't stopped. And now Superman was missing.

Kitty, lowered her feet to the floor, crossing the room to the bar. Lex was bent over the package Artem had left. He was oblivious to her as he tilted the vial back and forth, watching the powder settle. She poured a drink, swallowing the fiery contents of her glass before the decanter had been replaced on the counter. Kitty cleared her throat trying to sound sincere. "Lex, Superman has been near explosions before. What makes this one so special?" She lifted the scotch decanter and poured another drink.

Lex was drunk with his own victory more so than the wine in his rapidly emptying glass. "This bomb was special," he ran his hand lovingly over the blueprints on his desk. Kitty leaned forward, attempting to gain some insight into what was in store now. Lex suddenly tilted his head back emptying his wine glass down his throat. Kitty backed away and retrieved the bottle of wine he seemed to be determined to finish.

Kitty steeled her resolve. She would find a way to stop the monster whose camp she had joined. She crossed the room and held the bottle over Lex's glass, filling it to the brim. Lex pulled the cup away as she was pouring, wine spilling on the floor, on the desk.

"Clean that up you miserable witch!" Lex rose and staggered drunkenly around the desk. "Never could you comprehend the genius with whom you dwell!" Kitty bent to the floor, mopping up the wine with a rag from on of the boxes of clothes. Lex dances around the rug around her. "Only a genius of my infinite mind could fathom a way to concentrate kryptonite into a light source! Only a mental titan such as myself could use that light to put out the eyes of the Man of Steel!" He laughed loudly.

Kitty snaked her hand onto the desk, pulling the blue prints toward her. Under the guise of cleaning the wine, she peered onto the prints, praying for some clue, some bit of information that would be useful. She was so absorbed in her reading, she didn't notice Lex had stopped his prancing merriment until he stood beside her. She lifted her face in his direction at the moment his hand came whistling down. His hand snapped across her cheek, before she had the chance to react.

He collected the vials and the prints, and held them to his chest. "Let what happened to Superman prove as a lesson for you dear Kitty. I don't like being spied on." 


	25. The Light Of Day

Chapter 25

Clark tried to be patient of the gentle ministrations of the young EMT. Her hands were cool and gentle on his face as she cleared the dirt and dead skin away from his eyes. "I'm sorry." Her soft voice whispered when he winced in pain. He shifted his focus to the sunlight he could feel warming his skin. The sounds around him were surprisingly peaceful for such a day. The firefighters had stayed behind to clear out the wreckage. The EMTs were pulling away the first ambulance. He heard the idling engine of the second ambulance a few hundred feet away.

The female EMT finished her work on his burns. "Not good as new but you should feel a bit better soon." 

Clark reached around and squeezed her hand. "What is your name?"

"Nadine." Her voice was quiet.

He smiled gently. "Thank you Nadine." She squeezed his hand back. Then he heard her climb into the back of the ambulance.

"Sam…" he called.

"I'm here." Sam's voice was close, near his shoulder.

Clark turned his head toward him. "Can you radio the Police lieutenant and have them let Miss Lane back here?" He lowered his voice so as not to be overheard.

"Of course." He heard the dial turn as Sam adjusted the radio frequency. "You wanna make a statement?"

Clark paused. "Something like that."

Sam answered with understanding in his voice. "I'll make sure they bring her." He put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Hey Reggie, this is Sam, I need you to do me a favor. Can you pull Lois Lane from the barricade and bring her to the rendezvous?

There was a crackle then an answer. "You got it Sam."

He felt a sheet slide up over his chest. Clark offered a weak chuckle. "Does it look that bad?" He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up.

"I'm sure it looks worse than it is." Sam's hand supported his back helping him into a seated position. "Go easy there though. They tell me the lights from the bomb didja a favor, cauterized those gashes up pretty nice. If you don't play catch with any Buicks you should heal up good as new."

"And my eyes?"

Nadine's voice came from behind him. She put her fingers on his chin, "Go head and open them for me." Clark obeyed. "Can you see any distinctions? Shapes, Color?"

Clark strained his eyes. "Are you shining a light at me?"

"Yes! Can you see it?" Nadine's voice trilled with excitement.

"No. But I can feel the heat from the beam. There is a tiny shade variation. Hardly worth mentioning."

"To the contrary Superman that is remarkable progress so close to the time of trauma." He felt he finger holding the lid of his left eye open. "When you… last visited us, we didn't think you'd make it and you healed so quickly. I have no doubt you'll return from this just as strong."

Lois was going out of her mind with fear. Fire trucks and ambulances were running to and fro and still no sign of Clark. She balanced Jason on her hip, holding onto him like a lifeline. _God, bring him back to me._

"Miss Lane?" a deep voice startled her from her thoughts. "I need you to come with me."

Lois' heart slammed against her ribcage at the somber expression on the Lieutenant's face. _No. No. No._ A police escort was never a bearer of good news. Lois tried with little success to swallow the lump growing in her throat.

She nodded. "Come on honey." She let Jason walk beside her. They climbed into the back of the police cruiser. The gentleman drove a few blocks down away from the scene before doubling toward the building. The charred remains of the west end of the school came into view. Lois gasped. The words were paralyzed on her lips for a moment before she managed a sound. "S-Superman. Is.. uh…is he.."

"I haven't heard much Miss Lane. Sam asked me to bring you around. I'm sorry. That's all I know." Lois fidgeted, twisting a tissue between her hands. "Try not to worry until you're given something to worry about." He finished kindly.

Lois offered a tearful smile.

They pulled into the back parking lot passing a blockade of police cars to prevent onlookers. Jason was silent beside her as the end of a gurney came into view. The police officer parked the cruiser.

Lois wanted to run both to and from the sight in front of her. Red boots hung off the end of the too small gurney. The rest blocked from her view by the bulk of the ambulance. As they walked more of the gurney was revealed to her. The boots disappeared under a white sheet, the sheet continued up over his legs. Her heart thundered in her ears. _Oh God. Oh God._ She didn't know what she would do if the sheet was over his face. Her steps faltered for a moment and the police officer held a bracing hand under her elbow.

"Easy Miss." His hand lingered on her elbow until he was sure she was stable enough to walk.

Jason's grip on her hand was so tight her fingers began to turn color. She stepped forward, mentally preparing herself for whatever she would see.

The sheet mercifully stopped at his chest. He was sitting up, propped on a pillow. His face was dirty and for the most part unharmed, save for a burn near his closed eyes. He was so still. She felt her knees begin to weaken. Then his head turned toward her and his eyes opened.

"Lois." The richness of his voice, soft as it was, was a balm to her soul.

She ran the rest of the way, to his side. "Superman." Tears fell in earnest from her eyes. "Thank God." Everything in her wanted to throw her arms around him. She wanted to kiss his lips now drawn tight in pain over his teeth. She looked at Sam. "What –"

Clark interrupted her. "I'll be fine Lois. His eyes looked in her direction but didn't meet her questioning gaze. "Sam, can they put us in the ambulance please?"

"You got it." Same motioned to the EMTs who scurried over and slid the gurney up into the ambulance. Lois & Jason followed as the gurney rolled securely into place. Sam offered her an encouraging look as he slammed the doors.


	26. Let's Get You Home

Chapter 25

Jason sat on the bench as Lois cast a side glance at the driver seat of the ambulance. The EMTs remained outside, sensing their need for privacy.

Lois exhaled, her composure coming loose. She sat at the bench as close to him as possible. "Cl-..Superman. When they came for me…I thought...I didn't…"

"Shhh" his hands reached for hers. "I'll be fine." His eyes looked just beyond hers, distant.

Lois drew in a shaky breath. "You keep saying that. What happened??" Her eyes blurred with tears.

"It was a trap. The janitor was one of the bombers. He closed me in the room at the same time he triggered the bomb. There was a flash. They treated it with Kryptonite." Her heart broke as she watched him breathe through a wave of pain. "I tried to smother it as best I could," his hand hovered above his midsection "But the flashes got the best of me. The beams didn't do as much damage as they could have. Sam says I should heal up good as new." He covered her hands with his and offered a weak smile.

Lois squeezed his hands, her eyes searched his face. Something wasn't right. "Jason, honey would you go sit up in the front seat for Mommy please? Don't play with anything ok?"

Jason nodded and slipped into the front seat, Lois closed the partition.

She knelt beside the gurney. She kissed Clark's bruised lips, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. "Clark," she whispered. "What is it?" He wouldn't look at her. In the dim light of the compartment he turned his face toward hers.

"The flash." He paused. As is if no saying the words would make it less true. "They damaged my corneas pretty badly Lois."

Unwilling to follow his lead she questioned, "What are you saying?"

"I - I'm sure it's only temporary." He trailed off.

"What, Clark?" her voice came out shriller than she intended.

"I'm blind." It was hard to ignore the thread of fear in his voice.

It was the unsaid possibility that hung so heavily in the air.

"Oh Clark." Lois tried to hide the tremor from her voice. Her gaze swept over his face. His eyes, usually full of love and conversation, were silent, now staring past her, unseeing. Lois' mind reeled. _Blind_. She fought down the panic welling inside her. With a shaking hand she brushed a stray lock of hair from his brow and laid a kiss on the fevered skin of his forehead. "This can't be permanent. You heal so quickly. You've come back from worse before. We'll get through this ok?" She could see his frustration at being so helpless.

Clark sighed and reached out for her. She collected his hand and brought it to her cheek.

"The first thing we need to figure out it how to get me home without blowing my cover. I can't exactly fly home."

Lois smiled softly, "If you're trying to score another night on my couch, you are doing a good job." She said, attempting to lighten the mood.

There was a quiet knock on the ambulance door. Lois righted herself onto the bench beside the gurney. "Come in."

Sam looked apologetic. "I'm sorry guys, if we want to avoid running into the press we're going to need to get you out of here. Do we have a plan of attack?"

Clark nodded. "Let's go. We'll fill you in on the way."

Lois collected Jason in from the front seat as the EMTs fired up the engine and pulled out onto the street. Nadine called back. "I take it we aren't going to the hospital."

Clark shook his head. "As soon as you get out of the traffic from the scene, head towards the river." He began to cough, breath halting as pain radiated through his body. Lois put her hand over his.

Lois shot a glance over to Sam. "My place is on Riverside drive. He's welcome to stay as long as he needs."

Sam nodded. "Fine." He called out the directions to the young man driving.

Sam shook out a long fireman's coat. "I know it's not the best, but that outfit is going to draw too much attention on a residential block. It's better than nothing."

"Can you sit up at all?" Lois coaxed.

Clark winced as he strained to move, "Maybe. Give me a hand. Sam and Lois each brace a side, and after a long moment, Clark was sitting upright, out of breath, his brow furrowed in pain. Lois cast a glance over a Jason who had been silent this whole time. His face was dark with concern, his gaze never leaving his hero's face.

"Here honey, take the other side of this" Lois spread the thick jacket around Clark's shoulders. Jason rushed forward to take hold of the sleeve. He held it steady as Lois guided Clark's arm through the sleeve.

"Thanks pal." Clark smiled, trying to hide the pain in his voice. He ran a hand lovingly over the boy's small head.

"We're nearing the residence sir. " Nadine called back from the front seat. "Should we pull around back?"

Sam nodded. "That will probably be best. We need to be in and out as soon as possible."

Lois handed the house keys to Jason, "Honey I need you to run to the back door as soon as we stop moving and get the door open. Mommy and Sam are going to help Superman in the door ok."

Jason took the keys, his face serious. "Ok Mommy."

The ambulance rolled slowly over the gravel of the drive way, pitching the cab back and forth. Lois heard Clark's fast intake of breath, his eyes squeezed shut. When the vehicle came to a halt, Sam lifted the latch of the door and Jason fired like a shot out the back.

Sam pulled Clark's arm around his shoulder and grunted a bit under the weight as he tried to stand. "Lois get his other side ok? Superman we're going to walk you nice and slow to the end of the ambulance, there will be one big step. Try to limit the motion on your middle as much as possible."

Clark reached his other arm around Lois' shoulders. "Ok. Let's go."

Lois felt the tension in Clark's muscles as they carried as much of his weight as they could to the end of the ambulance. The trio made their way as quickly as possible up the back stairs. By the time they reached, the living room, they were all soaked in sweat. "Easy, Easy" Sam coached as they lowered Clark onto the couch. Clark's eyes were heavy, his body was exhausted.

Nadine entered the room knelt down by the couch. She pulled fresh bandages from a bag and handed them to Lois. "Change these every 2 hours or as needed." She turned her attention to Jason and smiled. "Sweetie, would you mind going to get some water for Superman?" She shot a meaningful look to Lois. Sam picked up on it.

"I'll help you buddy. Maybe we can find some cookies too." He offered taking the child by the hand.

Jason and Sam left the room as Nadine gently opened the coat. Lois covered her mouth as Nadine removed the blood soaked bandages from Clark's midsection. The suit was tattered and melted, his skin below was a riot of angry colors. Reds, blacks and browns streaked across the skin, the skin puckered and burned where the lasers had connected. Clark groaned as Nadine applied gentle pressure cleaning out the wounds. Lois sat beside Clark and held his hand as Nadine adeptly treated the wounds by severity. She looked up at Lois, seeing the worry she offered a small encouraging smile. "I know it looks bad now," her voice was low. "But this is so much better than even an hour ago when I first dressed these. Just keep him resting, I wouldn't be surprised if he's up and around in a few days." Lois smiled gratefully.

When Sam and Jason returned, Nadine had covered the worst of the damage. Clark's head had drooped to his chest, his breathing deep and even. Lois grabbed a throw from the easy chair and tucked it around Clark.

"When he wakes up, see if you can get him to change into something clean. And try not to worry. He was seeing variations of light when I checked his eyes. You're biggest job is going to be keeping him still." She reached into her pocket and produced a card. "Here is my card, if you need anything. Let me know ok?" The young lady grinned and Lois nodded and returned her friendly smile.

"Thank you so much Nadine. I can't say what it meant to have you guys watching over him."

"It's nothing. He's always watched over us." 


	27. Recovering

Chapter 27

Clark groaned as sleep gave way to reality. His body was still very sore but much of the sharpest pain had dulled to a throbbing that ached with every beat of his heart. He concentrated on slowing his breathing wishing for the first time that any dosage of aspirin would affect him. His fingers ran gingerly over wounds on his torso. The bandages were dried and stiff with his blood, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

His fingers trailed up to his eyes, the skin there seemed nearly normal. He could feel the puckered skin where the burn had been, the swelling was down considerably.

He breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of vanilla perfume danced over to him on the air.

"You're awake." She whispered. He felt the couch cushion shift as she sat beside his hips. The back of her fingers were cool and soothing against his fevered cheek. He reached up and covered her hand with his, leaning into the caress. "How do you feel?"

Clark smiled wryly, "Like I tried to hug a bomb." He laid a kiss on the back of her hand and held it over his heart. "Where's Jason?"

"He's sleeping on the chair across the room." Lois paused. "Have you checked your eyes at all?" her light tone nearly hiding her apprehension.

Clark opened his eyes, and waited. Nothing. A small improvement perhaps, he could see a bleary shape like a shadow in the darkness. He shook his head and pretended not to notice her discouraged exhale of breath. "What time is it?" he asked softly.

"It's just about 5am. So it could just be that it's dark. The sun is barely coming up." She suggested hopefully. "I'm going to be calling Perry in a minute here. With all that happened at Jason's school, I don't think he'll object to my being home with him today. I'll tell him you and I are working on the bombing story from my place." Lois absent-mindedly pulled at the torn material of his suit. "I'm also going to run and get you some clothes. You need to get a shower and clean up. This isn't good for you to stay like this."

Clark smiled. "My hero." He laughed weakly. "I have a suitcase in the closet at the Planet."

"Or I could just pick you out something new." He heard the mischievous smile in her voice.

"I'm afraid to even ask." Clark smiled, picturing the kind of clothes she'd dress him in if given the chance. He ran his thumb over Lois's hand and he felt her breath on his cheek before her kiss poured it's warmth into him. Her kiss was gentle, her lips soft as if she was worried about hurting him. He lifted his arms and pulled her closer, willing to endure a thousand explosions to keep himself in her embrace.

He felt her smile against his lips. "Well." She said, a little out of breath, "You seem to be feeling a bit better." She rested her forehead against his. She lifted her head and laid a kiss on his brow. "I'm going to go. I'll be back with some clothes and some coffee. Do you need anything before I leave?" Clark reluctantly loosened his embrace and shook his head. He settled against the pillow once again and closed his eyes as she pulled the coverlet over him.

A few minutes later heard her keys jangle in her hand and the door closed softly behind her. 

Lois slammed the car door closed and turned the key in the ignition. She managed one shaky breath before a sob escaped from the depths of her heart, her tears running down the backs of her hands as she rested her head on the steering wheel. Her shoulders shook as the emotions of the past day came pouring out of her.

Her fears about Luthor came to the surface. _He had to have been behind that explosion. Kryptonite treated bombs at her son's school? _There were coincidences and then there were signs. Luthor knew about Jason and this was his sick way of showing his hand. _And now Clark…_ Lois reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue, blowing her nose loudly. She barely noticed the first quiet knock on her window. A second knock brought her out of her thoughts to see her elderly next door neighbor standing outside her car, wringing her hands, her eyes dark with concern.

Catherine Grady had been her neighbor for the past 5 years. She was about 70 years old, recently widowed. Catherine was a kind woman who was always available to watch Jason in a pinch, but still respected her privacy.

Lois rolled down her window. "Hi Catherine." She struggled in vain to steady her voice.

"Good morning Lois. I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I hear about the terrible ordeal at Jason's school and when I saw the ambulance here yesterday I was so terribly worried." Her soft wrinkled hand covered Lois'. "Are you alright my dear?"

Lois drew in a breath, grateful for the older woman's compassion. "I'll be fine Catherine." She smiled up at her, a fresh sheen of tears filling her eyes. She wiped them away impatiently. "I just have a lot on my mind today. Thank you for checking on me."

Catherine nodded, pulling her robe more tightly around her. "Please let me know if you need anything dear. I'm always here if you need me."

Lois slipped the car into gear. "Thank you so much, I'll keep that in mind."

Catherine took one step towards the car, "Also, Lois, did you have a friend over the other day? I normally wouldn't mind but they parked me into my driveway."

Lois' brow furrowed. "No, I can't say I did Catherine." She began rolling up her window, "I'll be sure to make sure to watch my guests' parking in the future." Lois waved as she pulled away from the curb. 

Clark had nearly drifted back to sleep when he heard the squeak of two tiny feet making contact with the hardwood floor. He turned his head in the direction of the sound. "Good morning Buddy."

"Hi." Responded a sleepy voice. Jason padded across the floor and sat on the rug near Clark's head. Clark searched in the darkness and found the silky head of hair leaning against the couch. He tousled it affectionately. Jason sat quietly for a moment. "I saw you." He began.

"Saw me?"

Jason nodded. "At the school. When you flew above us before the bomb… I saw you. You saw me too. You waved."

"I did." Clark said cautiously

"I am like you Superman." Jason smiled. "And you are like me." 

"Yes."

"On the ambulance, Mommy almost called you Clark."

"Jason-" Clark interjected.

"But I know you don't like to be called that unless you have your glasses on." Clark didn't know what to say. After a moment Jason spoke again. "Do you love my Mommy Superman?"

"Yes Jason. Very much."

"That's good." Jason stood up. "I am gonna get some milk. Do you want any?" Jason's footfalls paused in the doorway.

Clark could barely speak through the shock and emotion coursing through him. "Yes. I'd love some milk."

"Ok." Jason crossed the hallway into the kitchen. Clark heard the milk container scrape along the shelves. He heard plastic cups thunking together as Jason carried his cargo back into the living room, setting the milk down heavily on the coffee table. His mouth watered as the milk poured. "We should tell Mommy soon." Jason put the cup into Clark's hand and poured his own.

"Tell her what?" Clark turned his head toward Jason, wishing he could see him.

Jason fastened the cap back on the milk container and called over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen. "I don't think she knows you're my Daddy." 


	28. Betrayal

Chapter 28

Artem gripped the wheel of the now stolen black sedan. His knuckles were white with fury as he fumed over the events of the day. 

-----------

Standing before Lex, he had watched the madman's face contort with glee as he explained the effects of the Kryptonite alloy. Lex had clapped his hand on his back, praising him hollowly for his efforts. _You are a genius Artem! And geniuses deserve praised for their work."_ His eyes had grown cold with menace. /i"Recognition."/i Lex had paused, letting the meaning of his words sink in.

_What are you saying?_ Artem asked, his blood turning to ice at the man's expression.

Luthor chuckled, circling Artem like a shark who had tricked its prey into its lair. _"Sooner or later Superman may figure out what has been done. In that event, I find myself in possession of a loose end. Doubtless, my form of persuasion has not earned your loyalty. And I must admit I was at a loss as to how to rid myself of the worry of your possible betrayal."_ Lex's smile spread obscenely over his face. i"But now that you placed the alloy boy's room, you've made it so much easier to shift the blame and the ensuing manhunt. Your face will be recognized. Your hair, your DNA will be on the scene…" Lex clicked his tongue. _"I can't imagine Superman will be looking for me when you are the one who placed the compound yes? His blindness won't last forever, but his hunt for you will. The man who killed his son. Oh Artem."_ Luthor put his hand on his shoulder in mock pity. _"Do you think his unshakeable code of ethics will hold up under such an offence?_

Before Artem had had a chance to speak, Luthor had ordered his thugs to cast him out into the street. Artem was thrown into a puddle of muddy water in the alley behind the factory…The blows and kicks had descended on him without mercy. The amused look of Lex's face as he slammed the alley door closed gave Artem strength. He had fought back with everything he had, calling on his military training to protect him.

He had laid a punch to Mick's jaw and the bigger man had fallen like a sack of potatoes. Artem had landed a few good kicks to the two remaining men, and as they regrouped, he grabbed the keys to the sedan from Mick's coat pocket and pulled away from the clothing factory, tires squealing loudly behind him. 

-----------

Artem blinked painfully, his vision in his left eye all but gone as it began to swell shut. Lucky punch. He silently cursed himself. He would not be a pawn any longer. He would be free again of Luthor's suffocating grip one way or another. The cops thought he was dead and Luthor had jeopardized his future by forcing his hand in this newest plot and now his life with his betrayal. The ordeal was all but over if Superman thought he was the one responsible for his son's death. But if he could prevent it…

He parked the car in the alley behind the Daily Planet. The sun was just beginning to light the sky over the horizon. He pulled out his phone. 

Kitty sat at the dresser of her sparsely decorated small room. She closed the newspaper in her hands and threw it on the floor. There was still no news of Superman. No news if he had been hurt or killed in the explosion. She chewed her finger nail nervously. Superman was her last chance for freedom, for redemption. Kitty glared at her reflection pity aside, she hated herself a bit for where her choices had brought her. Behind her there was movement in the mirror. She wiped away a bitter tear.

"Don't worry Kitty." An oily voice poured in from the door. "The hero doesn't die in the middle of the story." Lex crossed the room, picking up the newspaper. "It wouldn't be fair to have such a quick and painless ending with all he has forced me to endure." He threw the newspaper in her face and hissed through clenched teeth. "But I don't see you shedding tears for me."

Kitty winced at the venom in his voice, preparing once again for whatever violence that would beset her. Her eyes flashed in defiance, her glare tearing him down and cursing him, even if she lacked the courage to speak.

"Don't worry for him too long. While he may be 'super' he is not immortal. He is more a man every moment he spends on this planet, and a man can be killed. If not in body, then in spirit. He'll soon pray to shuffle off this mortal coil." Lex's eyes blazed with lunacy as he continued. "His skin may be steel, but his heart my dear Kitty, his heart, I will crush it like spun glass."

"You don't even know where he is." Kitty spat. "Your threats mean nothing if you can't find him." Her anger gave her bravery. 

Lex's head snapped in her direction as his reprehensible day dream faded. He stalked slowly toward Kitty, filling her consciousness with dread.

"I won't have to. He'll come to me." Luthor patted a small bulge in the breast pocket of his suit coat. "Those high and mighty hero types are so predictable. Superman's world is about to crumble. And when it does, he'll sacrifice himself for the causes of "truth and justice." Lex's lips curled up in a sneer. "He'll do what is right. And this time it will kill him."

Suddenly, Mack stood in the doorway, once again an unwitting rescuer. "Mr. Luthor. You were right. Artem is on his way there right now." The man was nursing a split lip.

Luthor smiled cruelly, his eyes cold and flat. "You know what to do." 

Lois stepped into the dimly lit bullpen of the Planet. The deserted room was uncharacteristically peaceful. In an hour or two it would erupt once again into busy chaos. In the distance she could hear the typing of the diligent who had either beat her there, or had never left in an attempt to meet the morning deadline. Beyond the glass of the main room she could hear the faint sounds of the morning traffic beginning to buzz with life.

Lois crossed the room, opening the closet door, inside she reached for the light as the dim bulb rose to life she couldn't prevent herself from jumping as she came face to face with the cardboard standee of Perry that the guys down in marketing had made as a gag. To this day it was living out a lonely existence as guardian of the supply closet.

She scanned the room until her eyes fell on a large brown suitcase. Lois grabbed the handle and slid it from beneath the table, grunting at the weight of it. _I suppose one doesn't think about travel weight when they can juggle anvils in one hand._ she thought, a smile spreading across her face. Lois frowned at the small lock on the handle. Pulling a pin from her hair she made short work of it, smirking at the irony of breaking into Superman's suitcase with a hairpin.

Clark's disguise extended beyond his glasses as Lois carefully peeled through the neatly folded layers of tweed. Each belonging was secured in meticulous order, not an item out of place, and nothing revealed the unique nature of their owner. It felt strangely intimate to be going through these things despite the mask they represented.

Below the layers of ridiculously formal work suits, Lois found a few out of place pairs of jeans and white t-shirts. She smiled, never having seen Clark in anything even remotely that casual. Neatly folded to one side, a flannel shirt caught her eye. She lifted it from its place, running her hand over the material. Lois couldn't resist burying her face in the softness, breathing in the smell of the plains of Kansas and detergent.

His familiar scent brought new tears to her eyes, she blinked them away impatiently as she gathered up a few other items she thought he might need. She noticed an extra pair of glasses in the polyester lined pocked, as an after thought, she grabbed them. Lois grabbed a linen paper route bag and gently placed each item into the bag. She heaved the suitcase back into place. Grabbing a piece of copy paper she scribbled a note for Perry explaining Clark and her absence.

The phone at her desk rang, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She lifted the receiver from it's cradle. "Lois Lane?" she answered in surprise.

"Hi Lois. Polly from switchboard, I thought I'd get your voicemail. I have a man on the line who says he urgently needs to talk to you."

Who would call her this early? "Hi Polly. Did he give his name?"

"No. He said he would only talk to you. Should I put him through?" Polly sounded unsure.

"Of course. Thanks Polly….Lois Lane." Lois sat down in her desk chair.

"Miss Lane?" The Russian accented voice lilted.

"You got her."

"Miss Lane. This is Artem Kulich." Lois stopped in her tracks as he continued. "I require a meeting with you as soon as possible. There is an urgent matter we must discuss."

"Mr. Kulich, what is this in regards to?"

"I would rather speak to you in private Miss Lane. You will forgive me if I do not trust the security of a newspaper phone line.

"Tell me where."

"I am downstairs, in the alley behind your building. Look for the black sedan. Come alone."

The line went dead.

Lois grabbed Clark's bag and her purse and headed toward the elevator. 


	29. Artem

Chapter 29

As she reached the elevators, Lois was met by a suprised Perry.

"Lois! What are you doing here so early?"

"I was leaving you a note, Clark and I will be working out of my house today on that school bombing story. I'm on my way now to meet a-"

"What am I the principal now? Notes? Is your cell phone broken Lois?" Perry crosses his arms in front of him, balancing his styrofoam coffee cup on his arm. "Your son's school was the stage for that horrible bombing, I know you need to be with your son today and I also know you will bring me a red hot on scene exclusive. Now where are you rushing off to?"

"I was about to go home but I got a call from a source. I'm on my way to meet him now."

"Your sources keep some strange hours. I hope it's a credible one. Who is it?" The Chief took a sip of his coffee.

"Artem Kulich"

Perry coughed as his coffee fought for exit through his sinuses. "What? How? Lois! When?"

"I'll hopefully have those answers for you soon Chief." Lois' gestured with her eyes for passage to the elevator.

"Well why are you standing around here? Go!" He stepped out of the way as she entered the elevator.

"Thanks Chief" Lois hit the 'close' button.

"Don't call me Chief!" he called as the doors closed. "And be careful!"

Lois smiled as the elevator began it's descent. If the man on the phone really was Artem Kulich... if he was really going to talk.. this would crack Luthor's plan wide open and hopefully...finally be the end of his reign of terror on not only Metropolis, but her family as well. Lois' mind drifted to Clark, so many times Luthor had threatened him. So many times he had met the challenge and emerged triumphant, only to be denied the final victory, to see Luthor stopped once and for all. 

The elevator came to a stop on the ground level. And Lois prayed this lead would be the beginning of the end for Lex Luthor.

Lois pushed exited the revolving door into the street. Her heels kept the cadence of her fast pace as she walked briskly to the alley behind the Planet.

Suddenly a pop rang out piercing the early morning calm. The sound ricocheted off the cement and glass of the buildings surrounding the alley. Lois stopped in her tracks, listening. In the distance she heard the slam of a car door and the squealing of tires. She resumed her trek, her pace quickening. When she reached the back of the building she paused, peering around the corner into the alley.

A black sedan sat in wait for her, not another car in sight.

Lois walked purposefully toward the car.

Through the back window of the car she could see a figure in the front seat. He was unmoving. She made her way around the passenger side of the car.

Artem was hunched over the steering wheel, his head turned toward her at an unnatural angle. His face was frozen in an expression of surprise. His eyes were wide, staring at her but seeing nothing. Blood dripped from a gaping hole in the back of head, pooling on his lap and running onto the floor.

Lois covered her mouth to stifle her scream. She stumbled away from the car, nearly tripping over a mailbox. She braced herself against the sturdy metal frame and took in gulps of air trying to fight the wave of nausea that threatened to overtake her. Her hands shook violently as she opened her cell phone. In the back of her mind she wondered what it said about her that the local police were on her speed dial.

"Metropolis Police Department."

"Y-Yes, hello, this is Lois Lane. I need to report a murder."

Lois stammered the information that was requested of her and declined the offer to remain on the line with the receptionist. She leaned against the mailbox, trying not to look into the car, but found it impossible to do anything else.

Artem's phone was on the passenger seat.

Lois' fingers twitched. If he was working with Luthor, he probably had called him.

The open window beckoned to Lois, Artem's eyes held hers in a silent posthumous invitation.

Lois took a step forward, standing on shaky legs she leaned toward the car. She took a breath and reached into the front seat, grabbing the phone. As she did her hand bumped Artem's, she recoiled in horror at the haunting warmth still in his hand, testifying to the immediacy of his murder.

Something shined and fell into the console between the front seats. Lois leaned closer, eyeing the small rectangle no bigger than a pack of cigarettes.

"You've come this far." She muttered as she reached in and grabbed the object. Turning around, she slipped it into her pocket. Lois turned and slid down the car door, until the cool cement offered her its comfort. She put her hand into her pocket turning the metal box in her hand.

Lois raised her head as she heard the police car turn into the alley. 

Clark sat on the couch, his hands wrapped around the glass. The milk was beginning to warm in the heat of his hands. He sipped the liquid, relishing the soothing path it took as it slid down his throat. He smiled to himself at his Jason's words. _"I don't think she knows you're my Daddy."_

Clark slowly, gingerly leaned back against the couch. In his mind's eye he could see his son in the darkness of the early morning, smiling at him as children do when the share a secret they know is special. How he loved Jason. In such a short time, the boy had become as necessary to him as sunlight, as breath, he treasured him above his own life. Clark pictured the child's features, each one etched into the tablet of his heart. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"I win."

The close proximity of Jason's voice startled him. He hadn't heard the boy approach.

"Win at what buddy?" Clark rubbed his sore eyes.

"The staring contest. You blinked first." Jason's voice was giddy in his triumph. "I thought you couldn't see."

"I…can't." Clark questioned himself for a moment. Jason put his hands on either side Clark's face.

His little hands were comforting and warm on Clark's cheeks as he opened his eyes.

The face of his son hovered before him. 

Clark blinked again, his eyes straining in the darkness of the living room. His vision blurred again as unshed tears filled his vision. He wiped at them impatiently, a more beautiful sight he'd never seen.

Jason threw his arms around his neck. Clark responded in kind, basking in the sunlight of his son's love. "Don't cry…Daddy" The boy added softly compounding the problem as fresh tears sprang to Clark's eyes.

They sat there a moment, father and son, nether willing to break this embrace. It was a moment Clark would never forget. His son, in his arms, no secrets or disguises between them. Such a tremendous gift from above. And being able to see him was a miracle all its own. Clark pulled Jason more securely onto his lap, minding the bandages on his stomach and they smiled at each other.

Clark wrapped the comforter Lois had left for him around them, bringing memories of the previous evening to his mind. Jason snuggled against him, his little head tucked beneath Clark's chin. Clark was filled with new hope, he felt stronger holding his son in his arms.

"Jason."

The little boy raised his head and looked at him.

"Let's go flying." 


	30. Flying

Chapter 30

Clark leaned against the frame of the back door, the only thing shakier than his legs were his nerves. He was having second thoughts about trying to fly. Was he even able to? He was tired and still weak, his charred suit still clinging to him in strips at his chest. He knew the light from the rising sun would do him good. As he looked into the eyes of his son, standing silently beside him, his resolve was renewed. The darkness of the early morning clung to the back yard like the fuzzy blankey around his shoulders, providing him with privacy as he stepped off the steps and pushed gently with his toes. It was almost like learning to fly all over again. There was initial resistance, and though sluggish he soon found himself a few feet from the ground. He looked down to see a smile lighting Jason's face one of pride and Clark's heart swelled with love to the point he thought it might burst.

Clark pushed himself higher, his body was sore and slow, he reached the top of the clouds where the sun gave it's first greeting of the day. Even as the first weak rays touched his skin Clark felt his strength returning to him. Clark gingerly lowered himself to the ground. Jason looked at him, waiting for the invitation. He opened the blanket and the boy snuggled into his embrace as he wrapped the blanket around their bodies.

The pair took to the sky, Clark gloried in the astonished face of his son watching the house grow smaller below them. The darkness retreated as he gained altitude, he picked up his speed and burst through the cloud cover once again. The sun colored the clouds around them in a riot of reds and oranges. Clark drew nearer to the healing rays closing his eyes, feeling the energy soaking through his skin. Jason's hair brushed his face as it danced in the wind. It struck Clark that this was the first time he had greeted the sun with someone at his side. He opened his eyes and smiled. Jason beamed at him, his eyes alight with excitement. He laid a kiss on the boy's forehead as he propelled them higher still. They rode the wind together, over, up and through the clouds, neither speaking, just enjoying this most special of moments.

A flock of geese flew by, honking loudly as if in greeting. Jason whooped in response, pointing excitedly. Clark grinned and nodded.

All too soon Clark began to tire and he set a course back home, seeking to get to the house before the sunrise beat them there. As they touched down, Jason squeezed his neck tightly, Clark took in Jason's familiar scent, enjoying the comforting weight of his son in his arms. This would be a memory he would always cherish.

Clark's heart and mind were racing with joy, but as they reentered the house, the effort of flight slammed into him and his body cried out in protest at the extra activity. Clark carried Jason into the living room and sat heavily down on the couch. He tried to stifle a yawn. Despite the energy the light had provided, his eyes drooped sleepily. He looked to see Jason fighting the same battle. He batted away the niggling confusion that came. He usually had so much energy after a flight in the sun. It must have taken more energy than he realized. He settled against the pillows again and put it from his mind. Jason snuggled next to him. Clark was glad. He now understood the reluctance new parents had in leaving their children. Even a foot of distance seemed like a mile. Clark closed his eyes in contentment and drifted off to sleep..

--------------------------

Lois sat in the conference room at the Planet. She looked into the coffee mug in front of her, regarding her reflection in the now lukewarm beverage. Her eyes told of the strain of the past few days. She sighed and took a sip of her coffee, grimacing at the taste but appreciating the energy the caffeine would bring.

Across the table from her sat a kind faced young officer who was busily scribbling her statement on his legal pad. She had been her for a few hours and, Officer Moore had already apologized a number of times for keeping her. Lois had smiled with false bravado and let him know this wasn't her first rodeo. She'd found herself in the thick of such cases before. However, never had any of the previous cases hit as close to home as this one.  
She recounted the morning's events to Officer Moore; the call, the awaited confession and subsequent discovery of Artem's lifeless body in his black sedan.

"Do you have any idea what he was going to tell you Miss Lane?" Office Moore motioned for someone to warm up her coffee.  
Lois shook her head. "We'd been working on a story that pointed to him being involved with Lex Luthor, but we were still chasing leads when this call came in. I was hoping for some insight into that when I agreed to meet him. I was hoping he would be willing to provide information about he school bombing."

Officer Moore nodded in concern. "I understand your son attends the school that was bombed yesterday. Do you have any reason to think he might be a target?"

Lois prayed her eyes didn't betray her fear. "Lex Luthor isn't a fan of me or my family. Knowing of my friendship with Superman, his plans in the past have included me more times than I care to count. I can't say I would be surprised if Luthor were to attempt to use me or my family to get to Superman."

The officer nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else you can think of Miss Lane? Anyone on the scene? Anything you may be able to remember would be helpful."

Lois kept her eyes on her coffee and shook her head. "No sir."

He rose and smiled gently at her. Please call the station if you think of anything else. He handed her his business card.

Lois accepted it. "Am I free to leave sir? I would like to get back to my son, I was supposed to be back hours ago."

"Of course Miss Lane. We'll call you if anything further develops." He shook her hand warmly.

"Thank you Office Moore." Lois closed the conference room door behind her. Grabbing her coat from her desk  
she made her way once again to the elevators. Lois brushed past crowd in the lobby. The morning commute was in full swing as she stepped into a nearby cab. She gave the cabbie her address and leaned against the window, letting the coolness of the glass soothe the dull ache that had begun at her temple.

Lois's hand rested on the contents of her pocket, she reached inside pulling out the phone. She hit the power button and looked for the phonebook. The menu options were in Russian. Lois cursed under her breath and flipped the phone closed and slipped it into her purse.

The silver box caught her eye. She turned it over in her hands uncertainly. What was it? Lois, hesitated before opening the box, half expecting it to explode in her hands. The top opened with a soft 'pop' separating the two halves of the box to reveal… nothing. The inside of the box was empty except for two small pieces of foam, with an indentation of whatever they had once held.

Lois exhaled and slammed the box shut in frustration. Today was not starting well.

---------------------------------------------------

Clark smiled as the sunlight's caress reached met his face. He opened his eyes to find the morning had arrived in its full glory. The living room was aglow with sunlight, the curtains rustled softly, dancing with the breeze from the radiator below it. Clark took a deep breath, enjoying the peace of this moment. His life always seemed to be surrounded by turmoil and strife. Despite his injuries, he was almost grateful to be forced to slow down, to appreciate the most important things in his life.

His gaze traveled to his chest. Jason lay on his stomach, watching him, his little head propped up on his hands. His eyes were bright and smiling, his face still flushed with sleep. A partial imprint of the "S" of his chest plate crisscrossed along his tiny cheek. Clark grinned at the sight and Jason's smile widened in response.

"Good morning. Again."

"You snore."

Clark laughed, causing Jason to bob up and down with the movement of his chest. Jason's laughed echoed his and  
soon the two were laughing uncontrollably for the pure joy of it.

"I love you Jason." The words soared from the depths of his heart. Clark wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him tightly.

Jason's eyes shone up at him as the little boy responded. "I love you too. Daddy."

The words were the balm to Clark's heart that completed him. All the years of being alone, even in a crowd, in in the sanctuary of his parent's farm in Smallville. When he looked at Jason and saw his own eyes looking back at him, he was whole. This child was his heart, his soul, his legacy. The was so much to teach him and yet so much he knew he would learn from him. he marveled at the miracle of it. This life that had come as such a surprise, a month ago he was alone in cold dark space and now he had the love of a family. A true family. It was more than he could have ever asked for, more than he had ever dared to dream of.

Clark scooped Jason up into his arms, gauging his strength as he lifted the boy effortlessly into the air. He was pleased that much of the pain in his midsection seemed to be healing quickly, the dull throbbing was something he could live with.

He smiled as he set Jason down on the couch. The boy rubbed his eyes and stretched. Jason looked up and him tilting his head to the side, regarding him quietly for a moment.

After a moment he voiced his thoughts. "Do you like being Superman?"

Clark smiled, his eyes searching back and forth across Jason's features trying to ferret out the reason for the question. "I love what being Superman lets me do. I come from very far away. Another planet, where my Mom and Dad sent me here to help people. And that's what I do. I love the people of this world. Jason as you grow up you'll be able to help people too. And you'll learn that there are a lot of good people in this world and they will be easy and fun to help. But you'll meet people who seem bad, but it's important to help them too."

"Even Lex Luthor?" Jason wrinkled his nose.

Clark laughed and ruffled his hair. "Even Lex Luthor. I believe there is good in everyone. That's why every life is precious and should be protected. My parents taught me that, and it's my job to teach you."

"Where do your mommy and daddy live?"

"They lived on a planet called Krypton very far away. They died when I was just a baby, so I don't remember them. They sent me here and I had a new Mommy and Daddy. You have a Grandmother who lives in Kansas."

Jason smiled at that thought.

Clark stroked the softness of his son's cheek. "You know Jason, you might grow up to be big and strong, you might have powers that would make you different from other people. And if you do, it won't matter how many cars you can lift or if you can fly than the highest airplane. What will make you a hero isn't what you can do but what is in your heart." Clark laid his hand on his son's chest over his little heart. "I want to see you grow up into a man who will make the world a better place. Not because you were stronger or faster, but because of what was in your heart."

Jason nodded seriously, understanding shining in his eyes. "Just like you."


	31. Pancakes

This and the next have to be some of my favorite chapters in the fic. I hope you enjoy them as well!

Chapter 31

"YEH!!!!!" "Careful!!"

Lois opened the front door to the sound of Jason cheering and the smell of what she could only guess was burning toast.

She hung her coat on the coat rack in the foyer. A quick glance into the living room found it empty. Lois heard a small thud and plop, followed by harmonized male giggling brought a smile to her face despite the events of the day.

"I'll catch it. I'll catch it. You flip" she heard Jason's excited voice ringing from kitchen. Lois turned the corner just in time to see a pancake land squarely on Clark's upturned face. Lois covered her mouth too late and her laugh alerted the boys to her presence.

"I can see the headline for my next Pulitzer; 'Man of Steel Bested By Pancake Batter.'"

Two dark heads spun in her direction, one with wide eyes, the other trying to scrape still wet pancake dough from his forehead. They were both covered in flour.

"Mommy!!!!" her son ran to her, flour covered arms extended in greeting. Lois backed away just in time to avoid the defacing of her favorite power suit.

"Oh no you don't!" Lois put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned over to kiss his dirty face. "What's going on in here?"

Clark's voice was muffled beneath the stubborn pancake. "Um, Breakfast?" He settled for tearing off a piece and stuffing it in his mouth.

Lois shook her head. This wasn't the first land fall of hurricane Jason she had endured. It amused her greatly to see it was one natural disaster even Superman was powerless against.

"We made pancakes!" Jason said proudly.

"Yes, you did. You also made a mess!" The smile tugging at her mouth made her reprimand less than intimidating. "Jason, why don't you go upstairs and clean up." Lois looked for a clean spot on the table to put down the bag containing Clark's clothes. Finding none, she settled for the floor, finding a piece of charred toast beneath one of the chairs. She picked it up holding it aloft, "How did you make toast? Our toaster is broken."

"I made it!! I looked real hard at it and…foom!" The little boy jumped excitedly.

Lois' eyes bulged, and she looked in surprise at Clark who was now toweling off his eyes. She turned back to Jason, "Ok. Go upstairs and change into something clean and when you come down, we'll eat and talk about using heat vision in the house." She shook her head slightly at the absurdity of that statement.

Lois watched Jason skip down the hall, and took a deep breath. So much was happening so quickly.

Large warm hands slid onto her shoulders. Her back vibrated with the bass of his voice despite it's soft tone. "I'm sorry for the mess Lois." Clark's fingers fluttered over the nape of her neck, and she leaned into his comforting touch.

"And the heat vision? When did that even happen? And Clark, it's not safe for him to do that in the house, especially with you not being able to keep an eye on him." Lois turned around to face him. "He could have burned the house down! He could have burned himself or who knows what else?!"

She looked into Clark's eyes expecting to find them looking unseeingly past her, instead they held her gaze and the breath supporting her tirade vacated with her anger.

"Clark?" she questioned, leaning first to the left and then to the right and his face lit up in a smile as his eyes followed her movement.

His hands cupped her face. "You know, you're even beautiful when you're angry?" His head dipped and his lips brushed hers softly. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and he kissed it away.

"Oh Clark." she flung her arms around him, forsaking her suit to the flour that covered him as she rained kisses all over his face. She kissed the lids of each eye, with every one, thanking God for the answer to her whispered prayers. "When?" Unwilling to wait for his answer, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him fully on his smiling lips. She felt the familiar strength in his arms, the sure strong beat of his heart against her chest as he held her tightly to him.

He pulled his head back and took in her features with such care it was almost reverent. His words floated like music through the air as he exhaled her name. "Lois." His hand stroked the curve of her cheek, "God, I have missed this face so much."

Lois blushed and looking down caught his hand with hers, she laid a kiss on the back of his hand. "It was only one day."

Clark shook his head and gently touched her chin, tilting her face toward his. "I lost five years of moments like this. I never want to go another day without looking into these eyes." His eyes shone with love for her and Lois wondered at the miracle that had been sent into her life.

He wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. Lois plunged her hands into his hair, reveling in the nearness of him.

They stood like this for a long time, pressed so closely together they could not tell where one ended and the other began. Lois closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his breath, in and out, so sure and strong. The events of the morning dragged her from her reverie, clamoring for attention. Lois was opening her mouth to speak when Clark murmured against her hair; "He knows."

For a moment, Lois' mind flew to Luthor, the horrible scene in the alley filling her vision. "Who knows? Knows what?" She pulled back to see his face and found it soft with love.

"Jason." his voice thickened over the emotion in his throat. "He knows. Everything." His fingers threaded through her hair. "He said that we should probably tell you soon. He doesn't think you know I'm his father." His lips spread in a wide smile, a chuckle rumbling in his throat.

Lois batted away the demons of day a short while longer, in awe of this most recent revelation. "How?"

"He's as smart as his mother," Clark slid a finger down the bridge of her nose. "He said you call me Superman because I don't like to be called Clark with out my glasses." Clark dragged a long slow breath into his lungs. "He actually called me Daddy this morning." He regarded her with eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. "Thank you Lois. I don't know how else to say it. I can't tell you what it means to me. To have him. To have you. There just .. aren't words." He smiled embarrassedly at his lack of composure.

Lois smiled, wiping the tear from his lashes. "Having children is an amazing thing. When they come, your heart grows at the same time your family does. Just when you think your heart will burst from loving them, you find yourself loving them more. It's been five years and I still couldn't put into words what having Jason means to me." She brushed her lips against his. "We are so blessed Clark."

"I took him flying."

Lois started and looked up at him. "You did?" Lois picked a stray piece of pancake out of the blanket around his shoulders, "In this? Clark what if someone had seen you? Or recognized Jason? What if you hadn't been strong enough?"

Clark smiled at the ferocity of her protectiveness. "It was before dawn, it was still dark. By the time the sun was up we were high enough no one would have seen us. And I took a test flight before I took Jason up with me."

Lois smiled through her anxiety. "This is what I have to look forward to. Slowly going crazy, worrying about both of you. Going gray before my time..." She threw her hands into air in exasperation. She began cleaning what seemed to be scrambled egg from the counter top. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist, his size dwarfing her. "Maybe you can put all that restored strength to use and help me clean the kitchen before Jason gets back down here." She fought a shiver as his breath warmed the back of her neck.

A whoosh of motion blew her hair into her eyes and when she opened them, the only thing covered with flour was Clark, who stood with a dish rag in one hand and his bag of clothes in the other. He tossed the rag into the sink and held up the bag. "I assume this is for me?" His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I appreciate the effort, show off. But I didn't mean I needed Super-help. You're still healing. Good old fashioned slow elbow grease is ok sometimes too." She nodded at the bag. "And yes those are for you. I hope they are ok. I couldn't find another 'suit' suit. And plus these should be more comfortable."

Clark nodded in appreciation. "I can grab another 'suit' suit easily enough." He smiled as he matched her exasperated tone. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, his body seeming anything but weak. He kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you." His kiss trailed over to her surprised mouth and he murmured against her lips. "Where can I go change?"


	32. In The Kitchen

This and the last have to be some of my favorite chapters in the fic. I hope you enjoy them as well!

Chapter 32

Clark closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. His heart felt as though it would burst inside him for the love he felt for her, for Jason...his family. Nothing that could happen now or in the future was more powerful than this.

Holding Lois, he was content to stand like this forever. He welcomed her arms as they tightened around him, sliding from his hips around to his back beneath the blanket. Her fingers drew lazy circles at the small of his back, soothing and awakening him all at the same time. She smelled of fresh air and vanilla, Clark breathed in the scent of her as wrapped around him. His lips searched for hers as a reflex, and his heart soared at the eagerness of her response.

He let the bag of clothes slip to the ground and buried his hands in the waterfall of her hair. He nibbled gently on her lip, playfully, lovingly. He wasn't close enough. He wrapped his arms around her and walked her across the room until her back bumped the kitchen counter. He lifted her easily onto the counter in front of the sink, pressing in closer, standing between her knees. Clark held her steady in the circle of his arms. He tightened his arms around her, deepening his kiss. She tasted like coffee and danish and something that was unique to her. Gooseflesh rose on his arms as her familiar purr echoed in his mouth. The low rumble in his throat answered her.

Sunlight poured through the window above the sink, washing them in its warmth. He supported her with one arm, his hand trailing along the soft curve of her jaw, down her neck, brushing her collarbone just beneath hem of her blouse. His skin tingled with awareness, energy from the sunlight, her hands sliding the blanket from his shoulders…

He was so lost in her, that he nearly missed the soft slow thumping of little feet coming down the stairs.

He tore his lips from hers, his heart leapt at the hitch in her breathing.

"Clark."

Her eyes were glazed and heavy lidded.

He smiled, his fingers tracing the blush of her cheek.

"Jason."

Lois' eyes widened. In her rush to scoot off the counter, she nearly fell backwards into the sink. He caught her back, sliding her with maddening slowness down the length of him until her feet gently met the floor. She laid her hand against his chest and added breathlessly; "Back up, Man of Steel. This Woman of Putty needs some space."

Clark slowly took a step back, his eyes never leaving hers. He bent and picked up the discarded bag of clothing. Lois composed herself just as Jason walked through the kitchen door.

"Jason! Hi Honey!" Lois brushed past him to greet their son at the door. Clark grinned at her dazed expression. "Are you ready for some pancakes?"

The boy leaned heavily against the doorframe. "Ok Mommy." His voice was small and quiet.

Clark crossed behind her, resting his hand on the small of her back. Enjoying the shiver that ran through her at his touch, he leaned toward her, his lips nearly touching her ear. "I'm going to go and take a shower and change. Save me some pancakes." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

He ruffled his fingers through Jason's hair and headed into the hall.

Behind him he heard his son's voice. "Mommy you have flour on your suit! Were you making pancakes too?"

Clark stifled a laugh as he jogged up the stairs.

He noticed his breath coming faster as he reached the landing of the second floor. Clark paused a moment, shaking his head at his limitation. He walked in slow measured steps down the hall, by the time he reached Jason's room he was breathing like he'd run a marathon. _Maybe Lois was right, I probably should lay off on the super speed until I'm healed._

Clark trudged into the bathroom he closed the door behind him. He laid the bag of clothing down on the lip of tub and sat down heavily at the seat in front of the vanity. Clark peeled the charred suit from his body. He grimaced as he pulled away the pieces that had melted to his stomach. He removed the bandages at his torso and regarded his reflection in the mirror. The gashes had healed into welts crisscrossing angrily across his stomach. They were still sore to the touch but had healed nicely. Clark frowned in confusion. _Why am I so weak?_ He could only assume the kryptonite alloy in the bomb had some kind of latent effect on his immune system.

He crossed the room to the frosted glass shower stall. As he turned on the water, Clark was pleasantly surprised to find it running hot. He was grateful to find a spotlight of sunshine lighting up the cozy stall. He closed his eyes letting the water and sunlight soak into his bare skin. He smiled. He felt better already. 

------------------

Downstairs, Lois fought to keep her mind on the task at hand as she poured a cup of coffee. Clark's stare burned into her as she pictured him in her mind's eye. Her skin tingled and every nerve ending seemed to leap at the slightest contact. She ran a hand over her hair to smooth it. Thinking of Clark's fingers threading through it moments ago… 

Lois gave herself a mental shake and turned around to face her son who was sitting quietly at the kitchen table. He was pushing the eggs on his plate around with a fork, his eyes downcast.

Lois pulled out the chair and sat across from him. "What's wrong baby? Don't you like your eggs?"

Jason lifted his head slowly as if it was an effort just to look at her. "I'm just not very hungry." His eyes met hers, dimly. Lois studied her son's face. He was pale, his featured drawn with weariness.

"You were so excited to have them a few minutes ago." Lois' brow gathered in concern. She pushed up from her chair, reaching across the table to lay her hand against Jason's forehead. "You're awfully warm honey. Maybe you should lay off on this heat vision stuff for a while if you're going to react like this."

Jason looked at her in alarm, his eyes wide. "Oh no Mommy!" He lifted a bite of egg into his mouth as if to prove his point. He chewed it longer than usual before swallowing with difficulty. "Some of the kids at school have the flu. Maybe I am catching it too. I know it isn't the heat vision!"

Lois smiled. "Ok! Ok. But we do need to talk about you not using it in the house Jason. You could get hurt, or something could get wrecked." Jason nodded, coughing a bit. "Here" Lois rose from her chair to stand beside him. She poured him some orange juice. "Drink this." She pressed the glass into his little hand.

Jason took a sip, but the coughing continued, his little shoulders shaking with their force. "Ok. Mommy." He drew in a ragged breath and coughed again. "Not. In the house…" Jason's eyes rolled back into his head and Lois leapt forward, catching him just before his head hit the floor.

"Jason! Jason! Come on honey!" She turned his head toward her with shaking hands. Jason's eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing!

"CLARK!!!!" 


	33. Calling For Help

Chapter 33

Lois' screams shattered the relaxing thrum of the falling water. Clark's eyes snapped open, his blood turning to ice in his veins. He was dressed and out the door in less time than it took for the last of the droplets to splash onto the stall floor.

He was a blur of motion as he reached Lois' side. Jason lay on the floor, his eyes closed. His lips were an alarming shade of blue. Clark's mind raced, speech seemed an unnecessary hindrance as his gaze locked with Lois' terrified eyes.

He focused on Jason's throat to look for an obstruction. His vision expanded for a split second before his eyes exploded in pain. He grunted in frustration.

"Lois, I can't see …"

"The inhaler – his bag…" Lois' voice shook with barely restrained panic. Clark sped into the living room, his eyes flying around the room in search of Jason's bag.

Nothing.

He barely touched the stairs as he bolted to the landing. He burst into Jason's room nearly knocking the door from its hinges. His eyes darted frantically about the small cheerful room. The bag lay next to Jason's bed, its contents spilled haphazardly about the floor.

Clark located the inhaler. He was bent over it retrieve it when he was hit with a wave of weakness and nausea. He clutched the small plastic device to his chest. He pushed past the weakness and threw himself into the hallway.

The force of his body hitting the opposite wall brought a hail of dry wall from the ceiling. He gritted his teeth against the pain spreading through him and pushed forward, nearly falling down the stairs in his haste.

He entered the kitchen to find Lois applying measured breaths into their son's mouth. 

"One…Two…" Lois counted aloud as she pressed firmly on the boy's little chest. Her breathe was escaping from her in uneven sobs. She breathed again, her tears falling onto Jason's ashen face. "Come on honey."

Jason's body convulsed as his lungs expanded. His eyes opened and he regarded his mother with shock. Fear and tears filled eyes. Lois collected him to her chest, her body shaking.

Clark knelt beside the pair, running a hand soothingly over Lois' hair. He handed her the inhaler and she administered the medication with heartbreaking gentleness. He had never felt more conflicted. He shone with pride for her and cursed his own helplessness. Even now, his vision blurred and danced unpredictably.

He hadn't expected a full recovery in a day, but to not be able to x-ray his son in such a dire moment had shaken Clark to the core. _What was happening?_

Jason sat up, his sobs fading away. His breathing had returned almost to normal. He coughed and offered a weak smile to his parents.

Lois turned to Clark, "I think we'd better call Nadine." 

----------------

Nadine sat curled up in her favorite chair, reading Huckleberry Finn. No matter how many years passed, it was still her favorite. In the background her tv humed an opera whose name she couldn't pronounce filtering through the comfortable quiet of the evening.

The sun was just dipping behind a cloud when the phone rang. Nadine untangled herself from the cat sleeping on her lap and padded over to the phone hanging on the kitchen wall. It was probably the last corded telephone on the planet, but Nadine believed phone calls were meant to be listened to and cherished. Not tolerated while walking around doing other business.

"Hello, Parker residence." 

"Hello. Is this Nadine?" A deep regal voice questioned unmistakably from the other end of the line.

Her heart leapt in her chest. "Speaking."

She heard a slight exhale followed by a pause. "…Hello Nadine, This is … Superman." He chewed the word as if he were unaccustomed to communicating this way.

Nadine sank into the cushioned chair below the phone. 

"Oh! Hi…Superman! How are you?" She tried in vain to hide the surprise from her voice. When she'd given him her card she'd never in a million years expected him to _use_ it. "How are you feeling?" She struggled to even her tone, remembering the reason she'd offered her number.

She heard the smile in his voice. "I'm actually doing better. My sight has even returned for the most part."

"That's wonderful! I knew you would pull through..."

She waited for him to continue. His silence extended as if he didn't know how to proceed. He was probably used to _answering_ calls for help, not making them.

"Not that I mind the call, but why are you calling?" She winced at the tactlessness of the question.

"Nadine, I need to ask a favor of you-"

"Of cour-"

"But it has to be in the understanding that what I am telling you will be held in the strictest of confidence."

Nadine swallowed. "You have my word Superman."

"Good. Are you able to come out this evening?" His tone was low and grave.

"Absolutely." 

"Ok. I am still at Lois' house. Do you need the address?"

She shook her head a few times before realizing he couldn't see her through the phone. "No. I remember the way."

"Alright. We'll be expecting you. And Nadine…thank you."

There was a soft click and the dial tone droned for a moment before Nadine replaced the handset into the receiver.

Nadine pulled on her sneakers and grabbed her EMT bag from the closet. Her grey tabby cat followed her curiously waiting for the invitation to come along. She ran a hand affectionately under the soft chin. "Not tonight Merlin." She gently shooed the cat away and headed out the door. 

----------------

Lois sat on the couch. Jason was folded in her arms, sleeping soundly beneath the blanket. She stared into space, absentmindedly stroking his hair.

Clark's broad frame blocked much of the light from the kitchen. She could feel his concerned gaze as he regarded her in silhouette.

"She's on her way."

Lois nodded.

"Has this happened before?" He questioned gently.

"Never this bad." Lois swallowed the lump in her throat. "Clark, for a minute…I don't know what I would do." She trailed off, unwilling to voice her fear.

Clark sat beside her, his long arm encircling her shoulder. His other hand rested on Jason's arm, rubbing back and forth. Lois was still shaking with fear. She leaned her head against Clark's shoulder, willing herself not to fall apart. Lois closed her eyes, trying to allow his warmth to chase the chill that had plagued her since finding Artem this morning.

The weight of the issues needing attention to threatened to overwhelm her. But right now, she pushed the other things aside and focused on the child sleeping in her arms.

Jason's breathing seemed to have returned to normal, for now. His face flushed in sleep, he looked so much like his father. Her fingers played with the shock of wavy hair across his forehead.

Clark's lips brushed her forehead and he tightened his arm around her. "It's going to be alright." He said softly. "He comes from strong stock."

Lois laughed wryly. "I don't need him to bend steel. I just want him to be able to breathe."

Clark smiled into her hair. "I meant he is just like his mother." He rested his chin on top of her head. "He's going to be fine."

The grandfather clock kept vigil over them, it's constant ticking somehow reassuring as the pair waited in silence. 


	34. House Call

Chapter 34

Nadine was giving her best attempt at the speed limit when the cell phone in her purse began to chirp. Knowing how many accidents she had witnessed because of distracted drivers, she felt guilty taking the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Deen! It's Derrick!" Her partner from the ambulance's voice rang cheerfully on the other end of the line.

"Hey Derrick. I am actually in the car right now. Can I call you back later?"

"No problem! I thought you were staying home alone tonight and I thought I'd see if you wanted a movie buddy."

Nadine smiled. "It's ok I'm going out and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Maybe another night?"

"Is everything alright?" Derrick's voice lowered in concern.

"Absolutely! I just need to take care of something. I'll call you later ok?"

Derrick paused a moment. "Ok. Let me know if I can help at all."

"You got it."

Nadine disconnected the call and smiled exasperatedly. Derrick had joined her beat at the hospital a couple months ago. He was sweet and friendly, and a bit overprotective. But she had grown used to his near nightly calls. And normally she would have welcomed his help on a call like this.

But tonight she had to work alone.

She was so lost in thought she nearly missed the turn into Lois' driveway. As she parked, she markedly turned off her cell phone and slipped it into her purse.

Nadine gathered her purse and medical travel bag and walked briskly up the door. She was still working up the courage to knock when the door opened in to reveal a towering figure.

She had never seen him in anything other than his famous suit, and it was obvious he did not require it to maintain his majestic stature. A brown flannel shirt, spread loosely over shoulders so broad he nearly had to stand sideways to step through the door. A pair of faded blue jeans covered his powerful legs. The fact that he was barefoot made him no less awe inspiring. His signature curl was lost in a mass of slowly drying hair that fell boyishly across his forehead. Yet, he stood strong and tall, a confidence exuding from him that was not off putting, rather reassuring.

Nadine was careful to keep her voice low. "Hello Superman."

She craned her neck to look into his face, in his eyes she saw more than the power he conveyed. She saw worry, pain and …a flicker of fear.

A knot formed in Nadine's belly in forbearance to the severity of her visit tonight.

"Hello Nadine." his deep voice taking wing in the night air.

He took a step back, signaling her to enter the house.

Nadine stepped into the cozy foyer, still reeling at being in such a domestic environment with the most powerful man on the planet. Even here he drew the eye. She stood dumbstruck, watching him as he scanned the backyard, listening intently for a moment before closing the door quietly.

Nadine followed him into the kitchen.

He pulled out a chair for her at the table and Nadine nearly blushed at the gesture. Despite all of his physical power, there was a softness about him. For all he could do, he didn't lord it over people or use it to intimidate.

He crossed the room, she took in the slight limp still lingering from the explosion. She admired how fiercely he was trying to portray his strength.

He leaned against the counter, his face stretched into a smile as he noticed her long look of inspection. "I'm feeling much better than the last time you saw me."

Nadine nodded and smiled, blushing in earnest. She took a deep breath and folded her hands on the table in front of her, looking at him expectantly.

He seemed for a moment awkward as he pushed off from the counter. "Do you want something to drink? We have…" He opened the fridge. "….water." 

Nadine relaxed a bit. "Water will be fine."

He poured a glass of water and held it in front of his face. He gently blew against the base of the glass and Nadine watched in amazement as the water frosted before her eyes.

"You must save a bundle in ice cube trays." She offered dumbly as he settled into the seat across from her.

He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought.

The only other time Nadine had spent with the man he had been largely unconscious, but he never seemed to be a man of many words. He seemed to struggle for them now.

"Nadine, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you here tonight."

Nadine nodded in reply.

"You have been kind to me in the past. I am grateful to you for your quick response after the recent incident with Lex Luthor. And then again at the school this week."

"I don't know how much I actually did, but I'm glad I was able to help you in any way I could."

He nodded in thanks before continuing. "Trust is not something I bestow easily or lightly Nadine, but I find myself in a situation where I need your help." He spoke quietly but with urgency.

His gaze locked with hers, his eyes piercing into her. For a moment she wondered if his x-ray vision could see the soul. She met his gaze head on, praying to God she would be worthy of whatever he would ask her to do.

He was quiet for a moment, silently searching her until he seemed to find what he was looking for in her determined gaze.

He dragged in a long slow breath before speaking.

"I have a son."

The information hung in the air a moment. Nadine waited wordlessly for him to continue.

"His name is Jason and you met him the day of the explosion." Nadine remembered well the well behaved child who had been so brave that day as he stood beside his…mother. Nadine's eyes met his again as the realization came into focus.

"So. Lois and –"

He nodded, not inviting any further comment.

"My son is ill, and I don't know what to do." His helplessness radiated from him almost tangibly He exhaled and his shoulders slumped with the admission.

Nadine reached across the table, her nature to comfort overriding propriety as she covered his large hands with hers. Looking down she saw how small her hands were in comparison to his. His hands had lifted islands from the sea and guided planes safely home. Her heart broke to see him like this.

Nadine's mind raced, trying to think how she could possibly be of any help. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"What can I do?" 


	35. Doctor Appointment

Chapter 35

Clark was surprised at the nerves running rampant in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt so exposed, so dependent on an individual that he barely knew.

Nadine seemed genuinely good and kind in a way that flowed naturally from her. She was intent on his words but not in a pushy or forceful way. She simply waited for him to share what he would and they would proceed from there.

He pushed aside his nerves and smiled, sliding his hands gently from beneath hers. Her gaze was strong and steady as she took in the information he gave.

"Because of the nature of his genetics, I'm not sure what medical attention you can give but any help would be appreciated."

Nadine nodded, her expression serious. She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook and pen. She uncapped the pen with her teeth, chewing nervously a moment. "My area of expertise isn't exactly diagnosis. But I can understand your desire to stay away from the E.R. I'll do my best." She took a deep breath. "What have his symptoms been?"

Her hesitancy actually calmed his nerves a bit. She could be trusted. Clark leaned back in the chair, and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well he has had trouble breathing. He has had asthma all his life but recently it's been worse. This afternoon he actually lost consciousness from not being able to breathe." His voice grew quiet and trailed off.

Nadine frowned and scribbled on the notebook.

"Does he have medications?" she asked.

"He has an inhaler, but I have no idea what the medication is." His face scrunched apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm not very helpful there."

"It's ok. Any other symptoms?"

"His eyes have been burning." Clark offered.

"Burning?"

"I have a feeling this is where my side of the family tree comes in." Clark leaned forward once again. "Over the last month or so, he has been manifesting some of my abilities."

Nadine flipped the page and looked at him, pen poised. "Ok. Can I ask which ones? Have there been any side effects?"

Clark chewed the inside of his lip. "He displayed some strength a few times, but nothing consistent. It could have been more adrenaline than anything else as it seems to present itself if his emotions are elevated. Also, His eyes have been burning for the last week or so. We practiced his heat vision this morning. He had the attack maybe 15 minutes later."

"Do you have a medical history for him that I could look at?"

Clark's nose wrinkled. He was new to this. "That may be a question for his mother. As you can imagine I don't get to the doctor much." He offered a small smile.

She returned his smile and nodded. "I wouldn't suppose you would." Nadine read over her notes. "So he got tired after using his heat vision?"

Clark nodded. 

"Like I told you, I'm not a doctor, but it sounds like his powers came into effect during times of stress. You said when he uses his powers he has the episodes. It stands to reason this is just his body's way of coping with the change. Like a case of super growing pains?"

Clark was unconvinced. "Today we were making toast. There was no stress." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem contrary, it's just I worry about my son."

Nadine's expression softened. "I understand. You did use the heat vision for the toast though." She said quietly. 

A seed of fear began to take root in Clark. _Was this possible? Were the powers he had passed on to Jason the reason his son was enduring such pain?_ The limitless possibilities, in all their joy and horror rocketed through Clark's mind.

"You know, when I last saw you, you were in such bad shape. And now here you are, perhaps still on the mend but so much better. You may be a better judge of his physiology than anyone. What did you do?"

Clark's face brightened. "I rested, and spent some time in the sun." He continued on at Nadine's puzzled look. "Much of my strength comes from the rays of the sun. When I'm tired or injured I soak in the rays and it recharges me."

"Like a battery?"

Clark laughed, the first real smile of their visit stretched across his face. "Yes, I suppose so."

Nadine leaned toward him. "Then it stands to reason the sunlight may have the same effect on Jason. That and rest. While his body is adjusting to whatever changes are taking place. Don't you think?" 

----------------------------

Nadine pressed her hands together so he wouldn't see them shaking. She felt like such a sham here trying to offer advice to such a man. _Oh God, please let me not mess this up!_ She prayed silently. 

Superman silently turned over her words. His face was unreadable but his eyes reflected his worry as he began to think on what it would mean for his son to take on the mantle of his father.

"Can I see him?" Nadine asked gently.

Superman was silent. Nadine began to fidget, wondering if perhaps she had crossed a line. After a moment, Superman nodded.

"Of course." He offered a distracted smile. He rose before her, his height seemingly limitless, as he blocked out the small kitchen light with his towering frame. "He's in the living room with his mother."

Nadine once again found herself following behind him. The whole thing was like an out of body experience. _Who was she that he would look to her for help?_ She felt as if she was looking down on herself, watching the events like a movie.

His trust was both an honor and a burden. She didn't want to fail him.

Nadine blinked embarrassedly, surprised at the tears that sprang to her eyes.

They entered the living room. The room was lit softly, just one lamp casting an orange hue over the room. A small TV in the corner had a rerun of Seinfeld playing on mute. On the couch sat Lois Lane snuggled beneath a blanket that had been lovingly tucked around her shoulders. Here eyes were closed as she leaned against the side of the couch. Jason was asleep in her lap, his head resting on his mother's shoulder.

Nadine's eyes lifted from the sleeping pair to Superman. She was amazed at his transformation. His eyes traveled to each of their faces, the soft smile on his face exuded joy from his very being. For a moment the burdened superhero was gone. He was a man in love. A father completely enraptured with his son.

He seemed hesitant to wake them as he silently crossed the room and sat beside Lois. He ran the back of his fingers gently across her cheek. Nadine sighed inwardly at the tenderness in his eyes.

"Lois. Wake up." He called gently

Lois' head turned toward him, smiling even in sleep at the sound of his voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight before her.

"Hi" she whispered.

His face lit up in a wide smile. "Hi."

Nadine shuffled her feet, feeling a little out of place.

Superman's head turned quickly as if he had forgotten she was there. "Nadine. I'm sorry. Lois. You remember Nadine."

Lois looked up at her sleepily. "Of course. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Nadine blushed and looked at her hands. "It was my pleasure Miss Lane."

"Lois. Please."

The two women smiled at each other.

Superman rose to his feet. "Have a seat."

Lois turned to the small boy in her lap. "Jason, wake up honey. There's someone here to see you."

Jason looked up at her with his father's eyes. "Hi Nadine." He said through a yawn.

Nadine smiled at the boy. "Hi Jason, I hear you've been sick. Would you mind if I took a look at you?"

Jason looked uncertainly at his parents. At their approval he found his courage and nodded. 

"Sure."

Nadine lifted her small black bag into her lap.

Jason eyed it curiously.

"What's in there?"

Nadine gave him a reassuring pat on the knee. "Some of my tools for work! Wanna see?"

Jason nodded a bit nervously.

Nadine produced a small object.

"What's that"

"This." Nadine held it up into the light. This, is a StrabismoScope Unidirectional Occluder."

Jason looked at her with wide eyes.

"But some people call it a flashlight."

She grinned at the boy. He returned her smile. Nadine flicked on the switch and a tiny yet bright light poured from the vessel.

"Would you like to try it?" She offered it to Jason.

Soon the boy was sitting in her lap, flashing the light in her eyes and asking to see what other tools in her bag he could play with. With no fear or hesitation, Nadine was able to look in Jason's eyes, ears and throat, finding some slight swelling, but nothing too alarming.

She pulled a stethoscope from her bag and laid it against Jason's bare chest.

"Ah!!!" the boy yelped.

"I'm sorry honey! What's wrong?"

"It's COLD!" Jason grinned impishly, smug with how easy it had been to startle her.

Nadine warmed up the cool metal disc with her breath and laid it once again on Jason's chest.

"Ok Honey, take a deep breath for me and the let it out slowly and steadily." He smiled at her. At the look in his eye she added, "This would not be the time to see if you have super breath. Got it?"

Jason smiled again and followed her instructions. 

Nadine listened intently at the results of his breathing. She frowned.

"Ok. Good job buddy. You're all done." She handed the boy the stethoscope and he ran around the room trying to listen to things. First he listened to Nadine's heart beat then his mother's, then his father's. After running out of live specimens, he expanded to various pieces of furniture.

"So, what do you think?" Lois turned to her and asked quietly.

Nadine snapped her bag shut. "Well his ear drums are a bit swollen, and his pupils react slowly to light – however, Superman yours do the same thing. I'm thinking it has to do with the developing heat vision. I wouldn't be alarmed too much by that, just maybe keep an eye on it." Nadine lowered her voice. "Lois, I am concerned about his breathing. There is a rattling in his lungs that I don't attribute to his asthma."

Superman sat beside her. "Do you think this is along side of what we discussed?" He cast a sidelong glance at Jason who was merrily taking the pulse of the ficus plant in the corner.

Nadine hesitated. "I don't know Superman. But I don't think a bit of rest and sunshine would hurt him."

Lois nodded and went to collect Jason. "Ok. That makes sense. We can do the sunshine part tomorrow." Lois rose and collected Jason. "Come on Honey. Time for bed."

Jason crossed the room and handed Nadine her stethoscope. He shook his head in mock seriousness. "I'm sorry ma'am. The plant didn't make it."

Nadine smiled and took the equipment from him. "I'm sure you did everything you could."

Lois scooped Jason up into her arms. As they crossed to the doorway, Superman stood up and planted a kiss on Jason's cheek. "I'll be right up."

Lois headed upstairs to tuck Jason into bed and Superman turned to her. "Well, Nadine. Thank you so much for coming. I appreciate your discretion."

"Actually, Superman, I was wondering if I could check you out. I mean medically." Nadine stammered at the slip. "I - I mean I want to see how everything is healing."

Superman's eyes twinkled with amusement but he graciously ignored her embarrassment. "Of course. I'd actually be glad to see how everything is coming along." He unbuttoned the front of his shirt.

Nadine looked into her bag for an excuse to avert her eyes. She mentally kicked herself. _What am I thirteen? Be a professional!_ She smoothed her hair back when she found the gauze in her bag and steeled herself to not act like an awestruck teenager.

She turned back to Superman, her face serious. She bit the inside of her lip as she examined his now bare torso.

"Wow." She exclaimed as she inspected the site of his wound. "You really do heal quickly!" The gashes on his skin were now nearly a memory. The welts seemed to be calming into pink lines. She doubted he would even have a scar. "That's amazing." She laid the stethoscope against his chest, listening to his breathing, his heartbeat. "Has there been any pain?"

"Surprisingly, yes- "

"Take a deep breath-"

He inhaled.

"Ok. Let it out steadily."

She could see where Jason got his mischievous smile as she saw him ponder a "super" exhale.

"This may seem odd, but, you don't have a history of asthma do you?" She replaced the stethoscope into her bag. Superman buttoned the front of his shirt. His brow furrowed. "No. I think Jason gets that from Lois' side. Why?"

"You had a slight rattle. Nothing too pronounced. You may have had some internal injuries that are healing from the blast. You mentioned you were having pain?"

He nodded. "Despite the lack of external damage, I find myself weak and tired at random intervals. And when Jason had his attack, I tried to x-ray to check for the cause but… I couldn't. My eyes just exploded with pain and my vision blurred."

Nadine frowned. "That's odd. Have a seat." His height made it impossible for her to inspect his eyes while he stood. She sat beside him on the couch and shone her light into his eyes. "Hmm." She ran the light from one eye to the other. "Do me a favor and look at my hand." She raised her hand off to the side.

He did.

"Now try and do a gentle x-ray, if it starts to hurt, tell me." She was amazed to see his pupil expand in small increments allowing her to see deeper into his eye. She heard him inhale painfully yet the pupil continued to expand. "Superman-"

"I'm fine. What do you see?"

Nadine leaned closer. Inside the pupil of his left eye was a small tear. The exposure to light seemed to cause the pain and irritation. She turned off the light. She suspected she would find the same in his other eye. They had been healing but she suspected today's events had reopened the wound.

"There is a tear in your eye that is uncovered when you expand your vision. I have a feeling that is what is causing you pain. In your rush to x-ray Jason, you aggravated it much like overworking an injury. There is bound to be pain. Were you able to use your x-ray just now?"

"Yes. Painfully. But it was there this time. I'm guessing I should lay off on the toast making?" He offered a small smile.

She returned his smile. "I think that might be a good idea if you can at all help it."

Nadine packed up her bag. "Well I guess I had better get going. Merlin will be wondering what happened to me."

Superman tilted his head curiously as he walked her to the door.

"Merlin?"

She smiled sheepishly. "My cat."

"I see." He smiled again and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you Nadine."

Nadine blinked a few times, blushing furiously at the gesture. She took a step back, bumping into the table in the foyer next to the door. The potted plant jostled loose and would have crashed to the floor were it not for a pair of very large, very fast hands.

"Oh!!" In her haste to get out of the way her medical bag brushed against Lois' purse.

This time Superman didn't see the impending calamity before Lois' purse and all its contents were spread all over the floor.

"Ohmigosh!" Nadine cursed her clumsiness. "I'm so sorry!" She and Superman scooped knelt down to collect Lois' scattered belongings.

Just in time, Lois descended the stairs.

"Superman, What is it with you and dumping my purse?" Her eyes sparkled good naturedly.

Superman laughed as the last of the mess was cleaned up. "I couldn't resist. I was checking for cigarettes." He extended the bag to Lois.

"I'm clean thanks." She quipped, giving him a mock glare.

Nadine grabbed the compact from beneath the table and rose to her feet. "Here…." She paused a moment. "Lois, I didn't realize you were diabetic."

Lois looked at her in confusion. "I'm not."

Nadine held up the small silver case she had recovered from the floor. "My mistake. This just looks like a case for insulin vials."

"Really? You've seen these before?"

Nadine nodded. "All the time." She popped open the case revealing empty lining. "See? The insulin or whatever would be in a vial to go here where the indentation is." Nadine looked from Superman to Lois. "Where did you get this?"

Lois reddened. "I...found it." She looked up at Superman guiltily.

Nadine saw his eyebrow go up and she sensed it would be a good time for her to go.

"Well. I'm going to attempt to leave again without destroying anything."

Superman turned to her. "Thanks again. Good bye Nadine."

Nadine closed the door behind her.

And smacked herself in the forehead.


	36. Coming Clean

**Chapter 36**

****

The door clicked closed and Clark listened to Nadine get in her car and drive away.

He turned off the porch light and locked the front door.

He turned to Lois. She had the look on her face she always had when she went too far for a story. Guilt, mixed with pride. He'd seen that look enough, but there was something else. He noticed her hands shaking as she turned the silver case over in her hands. When she spoke her voice quivered slightly.

"Clark. Artem is dead."

"What!?"

"I was going to tell you sooner," she rushed. "but with everything that happened tonight I didn't get the chance to –"

"Ok, Ok. Lois. What happened?"

Lois sighed. "We're gonna need coffee." She walked into the kitchen and fired up the coffee machine.

Clark followed her into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Lois and Clark sat at the kitchen table, coffee sitting steaming and untouched before them as Lois laid out the events of the morning.

"I went to the Planet to get your clothes and Polly patched through a call for me. It was Artem. He said he was in the alley behind the Planet and he had information for me."

"Lois –"

"I know! I shouldn't have gone down alone, but I didn't know how long he would stay and for all I knew you were still hurt. What was I gonna do? Call Jimmy out of bed at 5am? His mother would kill him!"

"Lois. You could have been kidnapped or... worse. We have talked about this before." His eyes blazed with protective anger and fear.

"Yes, yes and I never listen, can we skip the lecture and get to the important things?" Lois met his gaze head on.

Clark sighed and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Thank you." Lois laid the silver case on the table and reached into her purse, pulling out a cell phone Clark didn't recognize. "When I got downstairs, Artem had been murdered in his car. I called the police – see I'm not totally irrational…"

Clark shot her a look and waited for her to continue.

"I don't know what he was going to tell me Clark but this phone was on his front seat and I figured if he WAS working with Lex, we might be able to get something from it. And when I reached for the phone I knocked this case from his hand. I have a feeling it's important."

"Lois, this is tampering with evidence. You can't just take things from a crime scene."

"Clark! The police would take forever documenting what was found and even then not share the information with us! I'll UNTAMPER with this evidence once we get the information we need. Ok?"

Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee, glowering at her over the rim as he took a sip. He paused for a moment.

"Let me see the phone."

"I don't know how much good it'll do us. All the menus are in Russian."

"Who are you talking to?" He smiled "Give me the phone." He held out his hand.

Lois made a face and slapped the phone into his hand.

Clark turned on the phone and began flipping through the menus. "Ok, Lois the battery doesn't have a lot of life in it. We need to write these numbers down." He began to dictate the last few numbers called. "There is one he seemed to have called more often then the others." Lois grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled down the numbers, marking the last with a star.

"I'll call Jimmy and see if he can track down where these numbers are located." Clark rose and crossed the room, and dialed the phone.

"Hey Jimmy. It's Clark." His voice took on the familiar dorky timbre of his public persona. "I wondered if you could track down the addresses of a few phone numbers for me?" Clark listed the numbers. "Great. I know you'll do your best. Thanks Jimmy."

He turned to see Lois had put away the dishes from the evening and had collected her purse. She let out her breath slowly her eyes betraying her anxiety.

Clark didn't want to think about the possibilities right now either. With Jason sick that was their priority. But the thought of Luthor planning another attack on his family wasn't something that could be ignored. The snake wouldn't stay in the grass for long.

Lois crossed to the door. "Is he going to take care of it?" She leaned against the door jam and rested her forehead against the wood.

Clark nodded. "Which means you can stay out of the crosshairs for a little while."

Lois shook her head. "I still don't know why Artem wanted to give me this case." She held up the object. 

"Lois." His tone was a warning.

She rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "Fine. Come on. I'm tired. You can lecture me just as easy from a comfy bed."

"I'm sorry. I know I sound like a broken record. I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to you. You know what? No I'm not sorry. You put yourself into danger too often Lois. What if something HAD happened?"

Lois stroked his face, sliding her finger down his jaw to rest in the cleft of his chin. "I know. But nothing did happen this time. And I'll try to be more careful, but that's me Clark. What would you do with a Lois that was meek and mild and never got into trouble?"

Lois held out her hand for him. Clark took it, planting a kiss on the back of her wrist. Clark chuckled softly, gathering her into his arms. She laid her head upon his chest and snuggled close to him. "I'd sleep better for one."

In his arms he felt her defenses lower. She let out a shaky breath. Fear of the events of the day crept into her eyes.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered.

Lois sighed deeply. "Please keep telling me that ok?" Her eyes shone with worry of the future.

Clark turned her face to his and laid the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"Forever."

He leaned down and gathered her into his arms and headed up the steps.

He took it slow and steady, measuring his steps. His body felt weaken as he reached the landing, but his resolve to be her comfort was stronger than his physical limitation.

They reached her bedroom door and he set her down lightly to the hardwood floor. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he returned, having shed his plaid and jeans for a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.

When he re-entered the room, Lois had changed as well and was snuggled under the cotton coverlet, looking much like a child waiting to be tucked int.

"Will you stay with me?" Her eyes pleading.

Clark smiled gently and nodded. He climbed between the cool sheets. Lois laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of her head, running his fingers over her hair.

Clark exhaled and let his body relax. Moments later, he heard her breathing become slow and even. Her warmth was his blanket. Her heartbeat was his lullaby as he drifted off to sleep.  



	37. Comfort

This one is short & sweet

**Chapter 37**

She would have thought the sun had risen such was the sunlight of his caress on her cheek. His lips were butterfly wings across her forehead and she tilted her face to bask in his affection.

The gentleness that poured from him as his lips found hers caused his physical strength to pale in comparison, such was his power over her. His love wrapped around her as his hands buried themselves in her hair.

No longer fearing the possibility of dream, she returned his kiss with the passion he had stirred within her. She pulled him closer, breathing his breath, arcing herself against him. He rolled toward her. His face hovered so closely to hers she could feel his breath on her lips.

It was then she opened her eyes. The sight before her stole the air from her lungs.

The glow of the moon filtered in through the window, encasing his face in its brilliance. His eyes were softened with his love and yet burned with an intensity that hypnotized her as a flame would a moth. His cheeks were flushed with sleep and passion as his eyes devoured her. Her gaze traveled to his lips and she found hers suddenly dry.

His fingers traced feather light across her face. His touch followed the contours of her face, her eyebrows, her nose, her jaw, leaving the skin tingling in its wake.  
When he at last reached her lips, his eyes met hers. He needed no spoken request as he dipped his head and kissed her so deeply she felt as though their souls had intertwined.

The world around them ceased to exist in that moment. His arms slid beneath her back, and he drew her to him, pressing her against the warm strength of his chest.

She drifted to reality slowly, opening her eyes to find him smiling at her.

"Hi." He said softly, lazily trailing his fingers along her cheekbone.

"Hi." She returned his smile. "Having trouble sleeping too?" He searched her face, wordlessly. "You know, I have had so many dreams of waking up just like this." She lifted her hand to brush the hair from his eyes. "I'm half afraid you're not real." She whispered.

He raised one eyebrow and laid a kiss on the end of her nose. Lois' eyes fluttered closed as his lips found their way to the sensitive skin of her neck. She sighed in contentment, threading her fingers through his hair, willing him to continue.

-----------------------

Every cell in Clark's body felt alive. He reveled in the softness of her. He could hear her heartbeat racing in time with his and she clung to him, pulling him ever nearer. They groaned as one when he tasted the delicate shell of her ear.

"Clark..." she whispered.

His name soared from her lips against his ear in a breathless and pleading entreaty.

Clark expanded his hearing, searching beyond their ragged breathing and thundering heartbeats to the house for sounds of the awakening of their son. The house was silent, the grandfather clock in living room softly chimed keeping it's watch over the night. He heard the low gentle hiss of the humidifier in Jason's room and…

Something was wrong.

Clark raised his head, his eyes focused on nothing, all of his energy focused on the sound from his son's room.

Lois sensing his sudden tension touched his forearm. "What's wrong?"

The heartbeat of his son was slow and uneven. He heard the painful, labored sound of breath being dragged into distressed lungs.

"Jason."

He was gone from the bed in a blur of motion leaving the word to hang ominously in the air.


	38. Emergency

**Chapter 38**

Clark was out of breath as he entered Jason's room. His eyes burned as he frantically tried to work out the source of his son's distress. His mind was usually sharp and able to unemotionally troubleshoot a situation, felt lethargic, unorganized.

Jason lay on the bed, his skin pale, lips blue. His eyes were wide and terrified staring in a silent plea for help before rolling back into his head as he lost his battle with unconsciousness.

Clark's voice rasped against his throat.

"Jason!"

He raced to his son's side. His vision blurred with tears of fear and agony as a wave of pain slammed into him, knocking him into the dresser, sending toys and books flying, spilling the humidifier into the thick carpet.

Clark grunted through the pain, his fear giving him strength as he scooped the boy up into his arms. Pain ricocheted through his body and he dragged himself to the door where he met a terrified Lois.

He took a breath to aid his words and pain exploded in his chest so violently he had to close his eyes against the force of it. His mind was unfruitful against the onslaught. 

Lois reached out to steady him, her little body hardly a match for his weight.

"Clark!"

She struggled as she guided him into the hallway.

Clark's breath was coming in gasps.

"Outside" he hissed through gritted teeth.

Moments later the trio trudged down the steps into the backyard. The sun's friendly face was only a far away promise as the darkness of night seemed to mock Clark in his most needful time.

"Clark what are you doing?" Lois' voice shook at his determined expression.

Clark shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. "I need to get him to the hospital Lois. He's barely breathing."

Clark struggled to take flight. The weight of his son in his arms, usually nonexistent was now oppressive.

Lois' hand gripped his forearm and she slowed his meager ascension. He didn't have the strength to fight it.

"You're not strong enough."

His feet returned to the cobble stone walkway. His eyes were wild with frustration and rage at his own limitation.

He sat down on the steps, his son's weak form cradled in his arms.

"Go. Now, Lois. Call Nadine. Tell her to hurry. We don't have much time."

--------------------

Lois raced through the house as fast as her legs would take her. Her bare feet squeaked and pounded against the hardwood floor as she came to a halt in the living room.

The ringing in the handset seemed to last an eternity.

"This is Nadine…."

"Nadine!! It's Lois-"

"I'm not available right now. If you need to reach me you can call my cell…"

Lois committed the number to memory. She hung up the phone before the message ended and punched in Nadine's cell number.

This time Nadine answered.

"Hello?"

"Nadine! It's Lois… Lane. You need to come immediately. It's Jason. And …Cl- Superman."

"I'm en route now. I'm in the ambulance. Give me about 10 minutes."

"Thank you. Thank you." Was all Lois could manage.

--------------------

Nadine hung up the phone and reached up to turn on the siren. Her foot pressed heavily on the gas.

Her partner Derrick, regarded her with surprise.

"You usually don't do house calls. Who was that?" He reached behind him and fastened his seatbelt.

Nadine kept her eyes on the road. "Derrick we are headed to a very important destination. We're going to have to work quickly and discreetly. I can't say much, can you just trust me?"

"Of course. Whatever you need me to do…partner." He smiled reassuringly.

Nadine nodded. She reached for the radio on her shoulder as the ambulance screamed through the street. "Dispatch this is bus 32. Dispatch this is bus 32 with a route change."

"Go ahead 32." The professional voice came scratching over the speaker.

"Dispatch, we will be bringing in a V.I.P, have the rear entrance to the building clear. ETA 15 minutes."

"Roger 32. Request noted. What is the nature of the injured?"

"Standby dispatch. Will advise en route."

Nadine clicked off the radio and looked at Derrick out of the side of her eye.

"We're going to pick up Lois Lane's son." She said guardedly. "Lois is a dear friend of Superman's…" Nadine's eyes narrowed as her mind raced across the current events.

"Did you see Superman again?" Derrick asked.

"It was just a check up. He was healing fine. I met Lois' son. He has asthma. He had an attack…."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Nadine turned the corner of Lois' street and flicked off the siren and lights. She slowed the ambulance to a less attention grabbing pace and pulled into Lois' backyard.

"No time right now. Get the bag. I'm going inside. We are in and out on this ok?"

Derrick nodded silently.

Nadine didn't close the car door behind her as she ran up the back steps two at a time.

"Lois?!?" She called through the house.

"Back here!" She heard an answer from the living room. Nadine entered the room to find Lois sitting on the couch. Jason was motionless in her arms.

In a flash, Nadine was at her side. She set to work, checking Jason's vital. "He has a pulse. It's weak."

Behind her entered Derrick. He produced a number of tools and waited for instruction.

Nadine held out her hand.

"Bag."

She placed the bag over Jason's mouth and nose, squeezing the balloon slowly and steadily.

Derrick reached around her, taking the boy into his arms. "He's going to need the O2 as soon as possible Deen." He shifted Jason to allow Nadine to place the bag into his other hand.

"Go."

Derrick nodded and sprinted toward the back steps, nearly bumping into the man descending the steps.

"Excuse me." He said as he let Derrick pass.

He was dressed the same as before, the same flannel shirt and jeans but as Nadine looked up, she found him studying her from behind a pair of glasses.

"Nadine." Lois' voice was full of meaning. "This is my partner from the Planet. Clark Kent."

Nadine looked full on into his face, reading the fear and the need for understanding and silence. She nodded.

"Of course." She quickly shook his hand. "How do you do Mister Kent." She turned to Lois. "Let's get going shall we? Derrick has Jason in the ambulance."

She ushered Lois out ahead of her into the backyard. She helped her into the back where Derrick has hooked Jason up to an oxygen tank.

"Derrick, drive." she called and pointed to the keys still in the ignition.

She followed Clark into to the back of the ambulance.

"Hurry Derrick. Back entrance, remember."

"You got it." Derrick called from the front as he guided the vehicle deftly back out onto the road.

Nadine knelt beside Jason, monitoring his vitals, administering different medicines.

Her eyes flashed over to Lois and Clark. Lois was white as a sheet, her skin drawn tightly across her face. Her hand covered Clark's gripping so hard her knuckles were white.

Clark's eyes met Nadine's and her heart nearly broke at the helplessness she saw there. For all his amazing strength, of body and of spirit his eyes screamed in agony at his ability to do nothing but sit by and watch as she attended to his son.

He broke his silence. Saying two words and infinitely more beneath the surface.

"Thank you." 


	39. Arrival

_Ok, just to warn you guys, I am getting near the end of my pretyped chapters. I love to be able to rescue you from cliffies but soon there may be a lull as I am working out the last few chapters to the story. I do want to say you guys are so awesome for reviewing and for reading and I am so grateful! Enjoy, kittens!_

**Chapter 39**

**  
**  
Clark dropped his eyes from Nadine's questioning gaze and studied his hands. He held Lois' hand reassuringly, but inside his heart was dashed into a million pieces.

_"You're not strong enough."_

Lois' words rang through his head. He'd never felt more helpless than he did at this moment. He closed his eyes to hide the emotion that threatened to spill from his eyes. If he'd just been able to fly… They'd be in the hospital by now…

_My fault._

_Why was Jason so sick?_ A tormenting thought niggled at the back of his mind but Clark was afraid to turn his attention to it. _The sickness seemed to be a part of Jason's developing powers…What if it was because of him?_

Clark gave himself a mental shake and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He willed the ambulance to go faster. He tried not to listen to the panic in Nadine's voice as she contacted dispatch.

"Dispatch this is 32 to en route to rear entrance. We have a white male 6 year old with breathing trauma, history of asthma…Unconscious….BP dropping…."

"Affirmative 32, we are ready to receive. What is your ETA?"

"We're at your backdoor dispatch."

"Understood 32."

Clark looked out the windshield to see Derrick skillfully guiding the ambulance into the rear entrance of the hospital where a small army of ER Doctors were making their way swiftly and calmly to meet them.

---------------------

Lois concentrated on breathing in and out, slowly and evenly. Her heart slammed against the wall of her chest. She could feel Clark's hand trembling beneath hers. She was torn between wanting to comfort him and be with Jason.

Her eyes never left the small form laying on the gurney. He looked, so small, his chest rising and falling with the help of the air Nadine was supplying for him. It was the second time in as many days that she had seen someone she loved laying on a gurney. She tried to concentrate on anything other than the terrifying path her mind was trying to coax her down. _If anything ever happened to Jason…_

She was grateful when the ambulance stopped and the riot of activity began. Nadine was on her feet pulling the gurney past them out into the waiting arms of the hospital's emergency staff.

She and Clark followed soon after. She heard Nadine instructing several of the staff.

"Get him to the third floor triage, no paperwork. And get a page out to Dr. Meyer. Stat. Give him "code 667 urgent.""

Nadine turned to them. "Someone can go with him while they get him to triage." Nadine's eyes flashed over to Clark, who gave a stoic nod. He let his hand fall from Lois' and followed after the retreating gurney into the hospital.

Lowering her voice she took Lois aside. "Dr. Meyer is the doctor who was in charge when Superman was here last week after the whole New Krypton event. He may be the best person to handle this."

Lois nodded, her mind going in a thousand directions. "A-Alright."

Nadine put her hand on Lois' arm and offered an encouraging smile. "It'll be ok. Alright?"

Lois nodded again, gathering what she could of her courage and her voice. "I keep saying it but, again, Nadine… Thank you."

"It's an honor. Dr. Meyer will be answering his page very soon. That code I gave the nurse? The 667 is for MOS. Man of Steel. He knows that is only known by the team he put together for response of this nature. He's a good man and an even better doctor."

Lois took a breath. "Ok." She exhaled slowly. "Can you take me up to where they took Jason and Clark?"

Nadine looked over her shoulder back to the ambulance. "Sure. Give me just one second…"

----------------------

The glass shattered against the wall, its amber contents flying everywhere as the shards of glass clinked against cement floor.

Lex let out a guttural scream and pushed some of the carefully stacked paperwork from his desk. The destruction did little to satisfy his growing frustration.

"Something wrong Lex?" Kitty's voice echoed throughout the room in mock concern.

Lex spun on his heel to face her, his eyes blazing with fury. He cursed under his breath. When he spoke it was through clenched teeth. "Why have I surrounded myself with incompetent fools?!" He kicked over the end table, causing Kitty to scamper out of the way, an amused smile on her lips.

"This is just an idea from one of your incompetent fools, Lex. But next time, maybe should wait until your little mixture works before you murder it's creator."

Lex crossed the room in three strides, grabbing Kitty by the throat. "The alloy, was perfect." He snarled, his face inches from hers. He tightened his grip on her windpipe, enjoying the gurgling gasps she made as she struggled for breath. "And if you think it was impulsive of me to kill Artem, imagine how much easier it will be for me to end your nuisance of a life."

The phone on the desk pierced the air with its shrill ring.

Lex shoved Kitty into the chair behind her, releasing her from his hold. He cracked his neck and straightened his shoulders as he made his way over to the desk.

"This has better be good news." His voice was quiet, but it did not diminish the menace in his tone.

"Yes, Sir. They are here sir."

Lex's teeth flashed in the darkness of the dying light. "Excellent. We'll be along."

Lex hung up the handset and turned to Kitty, his arrogant expression back in place.

"You see Kitty? Perhaps being impulsive isn't as bad as you say." He reached behind the desk, pulling his coat off the desk chair. He pulled it over his shoulders.

"Mac." He yelled. "Bring the car around."

Lex made his way over to the coat rack in the corner, removing the fur from its place on the wire. It was the only piece of clothing Kitty had that was not stained with blood and soot. He threw it across the room onto the floor.

"Cover yourself up and get in the car. Visiting hours have begun."

-----------------------

"Of course. Mr. Luthor. We'll look forward to seeing you."

He clicked shut his cell phone and shoved it back in his pocket just as she came around the side of the vehicle.

"I need to take Lois up to the room where they took Jason. I don't want them to be alone. Do you mind flying solo tonight?"

Derrick smiled at Nadine. His eyes dancing in the red light of the ambulance beams.

"No problem Deen. I have some things to take care of myself." 


	40. Bedside

**You guys are so nice to keep reviewing I can't help but post more! Hope you don't wanna beat me up after! hee hee!**

Chapter 39

Clark sat silently at Jason's bedside.

The flurry of nurses and doctors had hooked him up to a thousand different tubes and machines. Now he sat, waiting for Dr. Meyer, hoping the man could offer a ray of hope.

Clark looked at the small form laying motionless in the middle of the large bed. He reached through the various tubing and past the IV to cradle his son's cold limp hand in his.

The nurse's had asked him if he was family. And he hadn't known what to say. He had looked at her, unable to gather the strength for an answer. His eyes begged and pleaded where words failed. With a warm pat on his shoulder, she had allowed him access.

Jason's heartbeat was slow and irregular. Clark tried to resist listening for himself but found it his solemn duty to monitor his son's progress. 

Whichever direction it might go.

As he listened to weakening _thump, thump_, he was reminded of so many years ago. Holding his dying father in his arms, listening to his heartbeat slowly fade away.

Clark bowed his head as the tears overcame him, his broad shoulders shaking with sobs. He had never known such pain. Having Jason had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Seeing him smile or learn something new, Clark had learned to love in a way he never though he could. The possibility of losing him…was incomprehensible.

He started at the warm hand on his shoulder. He had been so entangled in his grief, he hadn't noticed Lois' approach. With a shuddering breath he raised his head to meet her eyes.

Her face was pale, save for her eyes and nose which were red from crying. She ran her hand comfortingly through his hair, smoothing the tearsoaked locks away from his eyes. 

He had pulled her from crashing airplanes, rescued her from sinking ships and a thousand other perils and in this moment he realized how much he needed her. Every time she drew a breath, she saved him all over again. No amount of sunlight or bending of steel could protect his heart. It was her strength he needed now.

Clark turned and buried his face in her abdomen, his arms wrapped around her like a drowning man grips a his lifeline. He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders. Her torso shakily rose and fell beneath his ear. But she was calm in the face of his anguish.

She was so much stronger than he was.

----------------------

Nadine stood silently in the doorway taking in the heartbreaking scene before her. Lois cradled Superman's head like a child, whispering soothing words despite her own fear. Nadine marveled at the strength of their love. How one was strong where the other was weak. They were anchored to each other in joy and in sorrow.

There was a soft knock at the door behind her. Nadine wiped the tears that had been running unchecked down her face, and after Lois' nod, she opened the door.

Dr. Meyer entered the room. He was a man in his sixties with white hair and glasses that sat perched smartly on the tip of his nose. His face was kind and his eyes were sharp with a lifetime of education and experience.

He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he crossed the room. He extended his hand across the bed, joining his hand first to Lois, then to Superman in a warm handshake.

"My name is Dr. Meyer. Please call me Nicholas. Due to the special nature of this case, there will be no paperwork besides this." He opened the metal chart clutched in his hand. "Any blood work that is done will be done by myself, alone."

Lois looked at him questioningly.

"Don't worry my dear. I'm quite aware of the situation."

"But how-" Lois exclaimed.

"When you have been in medicine as long as I have Miss Lane, you learn to pay attention to the things most people would miss." He sat down on the corner of the bed, regarding the couple. His gaze fell to Clark. "He has your eyes you know." He said softly. "And I suspect he has your strength and fortitude of spirit as well."

Clark looked up at the older man in surprise, but did not insult him with a denial.

Patting his knee reassuringly, Nicholas stood up and walked around the bed, his attention on the small boy that lay there. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he pushed his glasses further up onto his nose.

He spent a few moments checking various vitals. He drew a vial of blood quickly, noting the discomfort of the boy's father. He listened to Jason's heartbeat, then lungs. A frown pulled down on the corners of his mouth.

Replacing the stethoscope around his neck, he turned to Clark again. "Nadine tells me you have been having some trouble with your x-ray vision."

Clark nodded cautiously. 

"Despite that would you be willing to x-ray your son? I fear sending him down to radiology, even in haste would be a dire waste of our time and energy."

Clark nodded and rose to his feet. "Where do you want me to look?" he asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"His lungs, if you would. I'll tell you what to look for."

Clark stood at the end of the bed, and Nadine watched him set his jaw in concentration.

"Ok." His voice was strained, waiting for instruction.

"The tubes connecting the two halves of his lungs, what do they look like?" 

Clark narrowed his eyes, "They are dark pinkish and purple for the most part, but there are spots along the tubes and on the tops of each lung. It looks like there are holes. The left is worse than the right." There was panic in his voice.

Lois burst in. "Could this have to do with his asthma? His doctor's in the past have found his left lung to me more inflamed during his attacks."

Nicholas signaled for Clark to release his vision. "Unfortunately Miss Lane, from the sound of what Superman is seeing, this is no ordinary attack." He drew a medical journal from the shelf above the sink. He flipped through a number of pages and turned the book around, showing it to Clark.

"Did it look like this?"

Clark nodded. "Similar, but the dark spots and holes are all at the entrance." His eyes search the page and fell on the heading. His blue eyes flew to meet the sorrowful brown of Nicholas'

"Cancer?"

Nicholas exhaled slowly. "I'm hoping not my boy. But we have to prepare for that. Something is causing his lungs to break down. The placement of the infection also points to something toxic perhaps taken as he breathes." He closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. "Has he been exposed to any airborne toxins that you can think of?"

Lois shook her head. "Nothing. He was in the school where the bomb went off, but he was blocks away by the time any debris was in the air."

"Perhaps something at the house?" Nadine offered.

Lois turned to her. "I don't know Nadine. Wouldn't we have noticed if-"

Clark spoke, but his eyes stayed on Jason. "He's been having other trouble." He swallowed as if preparing for a confession. "His eyes have been burning, having fits of strength and weakness and now his lungs. Each of these areas have to do with my – with what I can do. The strength, the vision, the breath…" He raised his gaze to Nicholas', his eyes shining with the fear of the words he was speaking. "Could it be that his body is breaking down under the stress of developing his abilities?" He struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Nicholas was quiet a long time. "I hadn't considered that. This is a bit of an unprecedented case. While I can't rule that out, I won't point the finger of suspicion there just yet." He made some notes on his chart and closed it with a snap. "And shouldn't either. I will take this blood sample down to the lab and see what I can find."

He crossed briskly to the door. His hand rested on the handle as he turned around to address Clark again. "Young man, this world has laid many of its burdens on those powerful shoulders of yours. Don't take on one that may not exist, especially one as cumbersome as this one."

Receiving no response he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity.

Nadine took a breath. "We'll find out what's going on and we'll take care of it in any way we can." Nadine shrugged into her coat and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked.

"To your house. Maybe it's a long shot but I'm going to see if I can find anything that might give us some answers."

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Lois reached into her purse and produced the keys to the house.

Nadine took them and shook her head. "No. You two stay here with your son. I'll be back before you know it." She looked at Superman. "Don't let your mind go there Superman. You are not to blame for this."

Once again he said nothing.

Nadine sighed and headed out the door. At his call, she stopped.

"Nadine?"

"Yes?"

"It's Clark." He offered a sad smile, his eyes betraying his self doubt.

Nadine smiled back and closed the door behind her.


	41. Sending

Chapter 40

The moonlight shone over the hood of a black sedan as it pulled into the rear parking lot of Metropolis General Hospital. The sun had long since set, leaving ever lengthing shadows to ominously cross the area. In the darkness, the shadows beneath a broken lamp post shifted. A man emerged, pulling his cap lower onto his face. He approached the back window of the sedan.

The rear window lowered. The darkness seeming to thicken and cover the face of the man inside.

"Are they still inside?" Lex' voice floated eerily out into the night air.

"Yes sir." Derrick answered, his voice low. "They are with the doctor now. It shouldn't be long. Everything is in place."

Derrick reached into his pocket, producing his access badge. He handed it and his keys to Lex. "These will get you in the staff entrance. Take the elevator up. They are on the 6th floor. You shouldn't have any trouble finding them. Room 603."

In the distance the automatic doors hissed open and Derrick looked over his shoulder in time to see Nadine getting into her car. He stepped back into the shadows.

"Is that the girl?" Luthor whispered menacingly. 

Derrick's brow furrowed as he nodded. "Yes. The only way she'd leave them is to go back and inspect the scene. It's not quite standard procedure, but she is such a good public servant…" He added smugly.

Luthor snorted. "Such…loyalty. Perhaps you should see if she needs help. We wouldn't want her spoiling our surprise." The moonlight flashed off the metal of the gun as Lex passed it to Derrick. "Do whatever is necessary."

Derrick nodded, a humorless smile spreading across his face. "Yes Sir." 

He turned on his heel and got into his car.

--------------

Lois sat next to Clark. Her hand was wrapped in the warmth of his, absentmindedly running her thumb over his knuckles.

He hadn't spoken since Nadine had left. His other hand was still entwined with Jason's. His eyes played back and forth across their son, looking for even the smallest change.

They sat there for a few moments, the hiss of the breathing machine the only sound in the room.

"When Jason was a baby, I used to stand to his crib, watching him sleep for hours." Lois said gently, breaking the silence. "He looked so peaceful. So innocent. Not a hint of the trouble maker he would grow up to be."

She snuck a look at Clark's profile. His face was an etched granite mask of sorrow.

"I fell in love with him the first time he looked at me. His little hand grabbed my finger with such strength and wouldn't let go. And then, he smiled at me. And I was lost." Lois laughed, wiping a stray tear from her . "My mother said it was just gas. But that child has always been my source of joy since the day he was born. He's made everything in my life better."

Clark took a breath. "You are an amazing mother Lois."

Lois took advantage of his response, hoping to distracting him from the torturing thoughts plaguing him.

"You know, before Jason, I never pictured myself as a mother. I was too busy. I got myself into too many dangerous situations. How could I possibly handle a child? But then Jason came and everything changed. My priorities shifted, I was more patient, I didn't put myself in danger..."

Clark looked at her. A hint of a smile kissed his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"...As much." Lois finished with a smile. "God, I cried like a baby on his first day of school. Jason has always been such a little man. Sometimes I forget it's imei taking care of _him_."

"This is so new for me. How can you love someone so much that you've only known a week? He's a necessity to me now Lois. I feel like, I can't breathe seeing him here like this..."

The silence snuck it's way back into the room and Lois squeezed Clark's hand.

"He's in good hands, Clark."

"I know." He said quietly.

"Then try and breathe alright?" She laid her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her. The sorrow in his eyes nearly broke her heart. "Clark. I'm worried too…"

He shook his head. "It's different…"

"It's not different!" The firmness of her voice was not dissipated by her soft tone. "Clark, this is not your fault. Any more than earthquakes and tornados or all the other things you face are your fault. We will find out what's wrong. We will face it together." She brushed the hair from his eyes. "Okay?"

He took in a shaky breath, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Alright."

She leaned in and kissed his lips. Wrapping her arms around him she felt him stifle a sob. She tasted the salt of his tears as his eyes fell closed.

A seed of fear took root in the back of her mind. The implications of Clark's power somehow causing their son's illness was far too much to bear. Lois closed her eyes, offering up a silent prayer.

_Hurry Nadine. Find Something. Oh God, Please don't let Clark be right._

----------------------------

Nadine unlocked the back door and stepped inside the house. She flipped on the light in the hallway leading to the kitchen. It felt strange to be here alone. The house was quiet, the only sound was the grandfather clock in the living room ringing in the new hour.

As she made her way down the hallway, she couldn't help but notice the pictures on the wall. Framed photos of Jason with people she didn't know, a silly mask Jason must have made in art class.

One picture caught her eye. It seemed to be a few years old. Lois and Clark at an office party. Lois was pulling on Clark's tie, a large smile on her face, and Clark had his hand over hers, looking down at her with such adoration it made Nadine sigh.

Smiling softly she continued down the hall to the kitchen. Brushing the hair from her eyes she started looking under the sink, in the cabinets for anything out of the ordinary. All the cleaning supplies were sealed tightly. There was nothing, no mold, hardly any dust anywhere that she could see. Nadine closed the cabinets and reached back to tie her hair into a ponytail. She headed up the stairs. She found the upstairs bathroom to be in order as well.

Nadine frowned. _Nothing_.

She made her way down the hallway toward the stairs to the first floor, when she noticed the door to Jason's room was ajar. The room in a state of total disarray from the events that had taken place there. Nadine took a step into the room and felt something wet squish beneath her foot.

She looked down to find herself standing in a not quite dry puddle. The liquid had spread on the off white carpeting, coloring it sickly green color.

"What on earth?" her eyes followed the spill to the over turned humidifier. She pulled out a small piece of sterile gauze and soaked up some of the liquid. Lifting it to her eye level there was no scent. But an ominious feeling crept into the pit of her stomach as she inspected the gauze.

She placed the gauze into a plastic baggie and put it in her pocket. Looking up to the ceiling, she found it was also vaguely discolored . _That must be where the humidifier sat before it was knocked over_ She reasoned. _I have never seen that color of liquid drain from a humidifier before. There must be some kind of chemical in the water. Maybe Jason is reacting to that! Though I don't know of a single asthma medicine that would turn color like that_

Hope bloomed in her chest as she rose to her feet. Nadine pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed the hospital's number.

"Hi Beth. This is Nadine from emergency. Can you have Lois Lane paged to the nurse's station? She's on the 6th floor. Room 603. Sure I'll hold."

A floor board creaked behind her, and Nadine turned just in time to a shadowy silhouette in the doorway and the flicker or metal glinting in the light from the hall.

Then there was only darkness. 


	42. Discovering

**Chapter 41**

"_Lois Lane please report to the 6th floor nurses station. You have a phone call. Lois Lane to the 6th floor nurses station."_ An under whelmed voice blared from the loud speaker.

Lois lifted her head from Clark's shoulder and rubbed at her sleepy eyes. They were both exhausted. She glanced at the clock above the door. The clock read 6am. The sun would be rising soon.

She pressed her lips to the back of his hand. He looked at her from behind weary eyes. He hadn't closed his eyes all night.

She brushed her fingers gently across his cheek. "I'll be right back. Maybe that is Nadine with some news."

He nodded, leaning his face into the comfort of her hand. She could hardly bear to look at the pain in his eyes.

----------------------------

Lex fidgeted with the latest and possibly most uncomfortable of his wigs. He batted the red locks away in frustration. His eyes were glued to the numbers above the elevator door as it ascended.

2...

He turned his head, inspecting his cohorts. Despite their scrubs, they looked as much like hospital employees as he did a natural red head.

Lex smiled to himself. Not that it mattered. They would be in and out before anyone noticed them

3…

"Now remember, just because no one's seen him doesn't mean he isn't flying around here."

4...

Mac pulled at the collar of his scrubs which were a best guess, 2 sizes too small. "But Boss, what if he does show up?"

5...

Lex smiled and patted his coat pocket.

"He may be the boy scout….. But [II[/I am always prepared.

His eyes flashed to Kitty who stood against the back wall of the elevator, her eyes alight with a mixture of fear and hatred.

She would of course bolt at a moment's notice. But he had found the gun beneath his coat to be a very persuasive negotiator.

6...

There was a soft ding and the elevator door slid open.

"After you." He purred as Kitty slid past him out into the hall.

----------------------------

Clark watched Lois' retreating back as she closed the door softly behind her.

He turned his attention back to Jason. He laid a kiss on the boy's tiny hand and wrapped it between both of his.

His sigh came from the depths of his soul. Jason's lungs seemed to be holding steady. Not getting worse, but not getting better. Of all the abilities he would like to see his son develop, the ability to heal quickly would have been his first choice.

His eyes studied every feature of the boy's face, memorizing them. He had been stretched so much in such a short time. Clark was used to being the strong one, through his pain he admired Lois for being able to step in where he could not.

Fatherhood was so new to him. His heart was opened up to a host of new feelings with all the love having a son had brought him, he'd never taken into account that that love that overwhelmed him so completely could tear him apart in equal measure.

And yet, he wouldn't change it for the world.

Clark wiped the tears from his cheeks and rose. Leaning over the boy he dipped his head and kissed him on the forehead. A week ago Jason had done the same for him and that kiss had been the catalyst that had brought him back from the brink.

He prayed somehow lightning could strike twice.

----------------------------

Lois walked briskly down to the nurse's station. The heels of her shoes clacked noisily in the silence of the hall, garnering a few glares shot from the people she passed by.

When she finally reached the desk the nurse was on the phone, howling with laughter.

"…Oh girl you are so bad!"

"Hi. Excuse me." She tried to keep her tone as even as possible.

The nurse barely looked at her, holding up a finger telling her to wait.

"My name is Lois Lane, I was paged."

This time the nurse ignored her completely and continued her conversation.

"Well you he's a dog right? Oh I know that is the TRUTH!"

Lois tapped her foot noisily.

"Excuse me! Ma'am!" Lois reached over the counter and depressed the cradle, effectively disconnecting the call.

"Wha-!" The nurse sputtered indignantly.

"My name is Lois Lane. I was just paged." Her eyes met the nurse's daring her to test her patience further.

The nurse snorted at her and looked at the switchboard. "Well the line I was holding for you hung up just after I sent out the page."

Lois took a breath in an effort not to choke the woman with her stethoscope. "Do you know who it was?"

"It was one of our EMTs. I'm sure she'll call back if it's important." The woman turned her chair away from Lois with a flourish.

Lois reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Fine."

She began to dial.

"Oh no miss lady. You can't use your cell phone in here. If you want to make a call you take that phone outside."

Lois grunted in frustration and stalked down the hall. She heard the elevator chime around the corner and she broke into a run, nearly knocking over a red haired doctor.

Barely looking up, she mumbled an 'excuse me' and depressed the button for the Lobby.

----------------------------

Nadine awoke, laying on her side. The surface beneath her was uneven and ridged. Something cold and metal dug painfully into her shoulder. She lifted her head, wincing as the pain radiated through her skull.

She groaned and tried to lift her hand to her head, but found it restrained.

Looking around the darkness was oppressive, but the light of the rising sun filtered in enough for her to deduce she was in the back of a van.

"Well look who's up." Across from her she a menacing chuckle.

Nadine's eyes went wide as her attacker's face came into the light.

"Derrick?" her throat constricted tightly in outrage.

"Surprised?"

His tone was disgustingly charming, a mockery of the friend she had come to know. He reached for her, shoving her roughly against the wall propping her up into a seated position.

"You couldn't have just stayed at the hospital. Couldn't leave well enough alone."

Nadine mind was spinning. She had to get out of here. She spread her hands wide, struggling against her restraints.

"What are you talking ab-"

He interrupted her.

"You know, this wasn't part of the plan. All I had to do was keep an eye on you and let him know when you brought the kid in. I'm not a monster. I didn't hurt anyone. I just had to watch."

"Let who know? Derrick what are you talking about?" She twisted her hands, back and forth. The cord bit viciously at her wrists as it gave way millimeter by millimeter.

"They never suspected a thing when the kid got sick did they? That's the way the boss wants it. And he gets what he wants Deen. He pays well for it. And when he's unhappy, people… have a way of dying. And I'm going to do what I'm told. Even if it means …"

"Who are you talking about? What did you do to Jason?" Her chest tightened with rage to think all the pain the boy had been going through was intentional. Blood pooled at her wrist as she pulled harder against the cords. Almost there…

"_I_ didn't do anything to him. _I_ was told to keep an eye on you. Lex sent some Russian to put some stuff in his room."

Nadine's eyes widened.

"Lex? As in Luthor?"

Derrick laughed. "I know! Messes with your head right? Lex stages this big event over at the school. Get Lois and Superman away from her house and all the while he's blowing Superman to smithereens, he's got the Russian mixing a toxic gunk back at the ranch!"

"Why?" Nadine grunted in pain as the restraints gave way. "Why are you doing this Derrick?"

Derrick shrugged. "I guess you're hoping for some deep villainous reason. Or some horribly scarring event from my childhood – like my mother never hugged me." He knelt in front of her. "Bottom line babe, the price was right." Nadine heard the scraping of metal as he pulled back the hamer on the gun.

"So that's it? You're going to kill me?" Nadine reached around her for a weapon. Something, anything. Her fingers closed around a cold metal object.

"Well at this point it's you or me really. Too far to go back now. Lex is probably grabbing the kid as we speak. If I come back to him empty handed, you can bet I'll be waking up with a bullet in me."

The revelation fell on Nadine like a ton of ice water. Lex poisoned Jason and now he was at the hospital. Whatever the rest of his plan was, she had to warn Superman.

Nadine's fear turned to rage and she swung her arm with all her might.

The wrench met Derrick's head with a sickening thud. The gun scattered across the van floor, bumping into the door. Derrick slumped to the ground, groaning in pain and shock.

Nadine raced past him and grabbed the gun. She opened the back door of the van and tumbled out onto the ground. She scrambled to her feet running deeper into Lois' backyard. Behind her Derrick stumbled from the van and began to give chase.

Nadine whirled around and raised the gun. Her hands shook as she trained it on Derrick.

[/B


	43. Visiting Hour

Sorry for the random chapterlet. Somehow it got uploaded instead of a different chapter! LOL Can you tell I haven't gotten the hang of this yet? Sorry for the update with nothing new! Gonna try and work on a new chapter today!

Chapter 41

Lois stepped out into the cool night air, her temper fuming.

She yanked her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Nadine's cell. 

----

Derrick's laughed rang in Nadine's ears.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" He leaned against a tree in the backyard and rubbed the wound on his head. "That's likely. You're not a murderer Nadine. You're an EMT for a reason. It's not in you to hurt people." He wiped the blood from his wound off on his pants "...Not usually anyway"

Nadine tightened her grip on the gun and stepped toward him, righteous fury blazing in her eyes. "Maybe not. But it IS in me to protect the people I care about..."

She raised her arm and pulled back the hammer on the gun

Derrick took another step toward her with a smirk across his face.

The bark beside Derrick's head exploded with the impact of the bullet. Derrick let out a surprised scream, ducking and covering his head.

"Oh my God, Nadine!" Derrick looked at her with wide eyes.

Nadine swallowed hard and prayed he couldn't see her hands shaking in the low light of the early morning. She grabbed some of the cords from the back of the van and gestured to the backyard with the gun. 

"Walk." She ordered with more bravado than she felt.

Derrick walked into the backyard. Nadine looked around and her eyes fell on the porch swing.

"Sit."

Nadine set to work tying Derrick to the porch swing.

"I can't believe you shot at me." Derrick groaned as she tightened the cords around his wrists.

Nadine snorted and gave a last tug on the restraints, satisfied the knots would hold. "You're lucky...I was aiming for your head." She put the gun into the waistband of her jeans and trotted into the house, coming back with duct tape. Nadine wrapped the tape around his legs and arms, securing him tightly. She pulled a strip and held it in front of Derrick's mouth.

In the distance, the repetative chirping of her cell phone echoed off the walls of the van.

"So you're just gonna leave me here?" he asked, leaning away from the tape.

"I could shoot you. Even I couldn't miss from this close."

Derrick sighed as she covered his mouth with the tape.

"Now be a good boy and wait for the police to come. Nadine began her sprint toward the car. "Not that you have a choice, unlike _some_ people. I can tie a knot that actually holds."

Nadine reached the van at such speed, she nearly slid to the ground. Her cellphone buzzed loudly on the plastic floor of the van. She scrambled inside and flipped open the shell.

"Lois?!"

"Nadine! Thank God! I just got a page that you called and this horrible nu-"

"Lois we don't have time for that!" Nadine fought to catch her breath.

"Nadine, what's wrong?"

"I found something in the house. In Jason's room. Clark must have spilled it when you guys were bringing Jason in- then Derrick"

"Nadine! Slow down! What did you find?"

Nadine took a deep breath. "When I was here looking for chemical inhalants, I went into Jason's room. I stepped into a puddle of green colored water. I wasn't sure what it was. I was just calling you to tell you I found it when Derrick knocked me in the head. I woke up in his van-"

"Wait - Derrick? YOUR Derrick? From the ambulance?"

"Yes. He's working for Luthor!"

"My God-"

"Lois, they put some kind of kryptonite based poison in Jason's humidifier. He was going to kill me to stop me from telling you. You have to hurry! He said that Lex was at the hospital! 

----

"Lois? Are you there? It's a trap!"

Lois' blood turned to ice in her veins. Without a goodbye, she snapped the phone shut and took off running into the hospital. 

----

Clark lovingly brushed the hair from his son's face. He scanned Jason's lungs again. The boy seemed be breathing better, but the rasping in his lungs tugged at the sense of despair in Clark's heart.

Clark was bringing the crisp white comforter up to Jason's neck when the door to the room burst open.

"Mr. Kent!"

Lex entered the room with an arrogant flourish, his thugs filling in behind him. "It's been too long!" He held his arms out in sarcastic jubilation. "You've been away, I've been in prison, but don't think I didn't miss your peppy little bylines coloring that rag of a news paper."

"Luthor-" 

Clark snarled in fury and took a step forward

Lex pulled the gun from his pocket and pointed it at Clark. "Ah ah ah, That's close enough. It's not that I'm not happy to see you but I had rather hoped to find someone else here. Perhaps sporting a cape..."

Clark stopped dead as a familiar wave of nausea hit him like a blow to the stomach. He grunted softly, his abdomen exploding in pain.

Lex stepped closer. "What's the matter Kent? No stomach for violence?"

Lex turned to his thugs and gestured grandly. "Kitty, Mack, if you'd be so kind as to unhook the child from all that pesky tubing."

"No-" 

Clark clutched his stomach in agony as he lunged toward the bed, his eyes locking with Kitty's in a plea for help.

Mack gathered the unconscious boy against his hulking form and stood motionless waiting for further orders.

"Mr. Kent, I've heard of sympathy pain but this is ridi-" Lex stopped mid purr, a look of clarity coming over his face that gave way to a disbelieving grin. "Oh. No." He licked his lips like a jackal before a kill. "Don't tell me – It can't be. Is that you under there Superman?"

Luthor stepped in closer and erupted into laughter as Clark's knees gave way.

"Forgive my lack of awe." He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Granted you don't look so grand without your colorful get up, but the last time I saw you, you were up to your eyeballs in dead fish and seaweed."

He reached into his pocket producing a small shard of green rock.

"I imagine this little beauty is the reason behind you impromptu festival of pain. Do you recognize this? You know it….intimately." Lex ran his finger lovingly over the jagged edge. "I don't suppose you kept your half did you? I couldn't get rid of this… call me sentimental. I've always been a fan of the classics you know. From opera to paintings people are always telling me to upgrade!" He held up the kryptonite to the sunlight filtering in the window. He watched it sparkle a moment before continuing. Clark's breathing came in gasps as he sauntered toward him. "But sooner or later You can't always trust the new technology available. You just have to go with what works. You know the old saying if it ain't broke..."

Lex looked over to his goons and satisfied with their progress he motioned for them to exit the room with the boy.

"No!"

Clark's voice croaked tightly from his throat.

" Please." His eyes pleaded.

"I beg you."

Lex' eyebrows rose and teeth flashed in a wolfish smile. "The Man of Steel, Begging?" Lex shook his head in unbelief as he put his arm around Clark's shoulder in a parody of friendship.

"You know, in all the years I have known you. I have never seen you beg. It's -well what can I say?" His voice slithered past his smiling lips. "It's….delicious.

Lex held out his hand, beckoning Mack to come nearer to him.

He grabbed a fist full of Clark's hair and pulled back his head to look him in the faced. "All these years, I threatened you with this wonderful rock, and though bloodied and beaten, you've never wavered." He ran his finger down the side of Jason's face. "Until I found a new weapon. Who would have thought there was something more powerful than Kryptonite?"

His eyes flickered with malice, his gaze never leaving Clark's.

Poor Superman. Your son appears to be dying." Lex purred with mock pity. "Such a tragic way to find out that human DNA will not hold up against your alien genetics.

The arrow hit its mark. Clark closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Lex' lips widened in a cruel parody of a smile. If there was one thing he was good at, it was pinpointing an adversary's weakness and exploiting it.

"Take the boy. I'm right behind you."

Clark's eyes followed them as they ripped his son from his sight.

Lex took a step forward, filling Clark's field of vision. He held the kryptonite against Clark's cheek delighting in the grimace of pain it evoked. Clark weakly lifted his hand. Luthor dodged the feeble attempt of a blow and clamped his hand around Clark's neck, slamming him against the wall.

"You've never been this weak before…_Clark_. He hissed through his teeth. "Perhaps that little bomb of mine did its job better than I thought? Or has Fatherhood softened the man of steel into the weakling I see before me?"

Like a cat with a mouse, Luthor stalked forward. He ran the sharpest edge of the rock along Clark's cheek, his eyes wild with satisfaction as the blood flowed beneath the pressure of his assault. Clark gritted his teeth to keep from calling out. His eyes defiantly meeting Lex' unflinchingly.

"You're probably wondering why I haven't killed you." He grinned madly. "Oh fret not, that will come. When I'm through, you'll beg me to kill you."

Lex drew back his fist, the force of the blow knocking Clark to the floor.

He knelt to the floor and jammed the rest of the kryptonite shard into Clark's shoulder.

Clark screamed in pain.

"But not before I've had my fun." 

Lex' lip curled up in a sneer as Clark's blood oozed over his hand.

"I know, I know how unoriginal. It's been done before. But I just couldn't resist." Lex rose to his feet, wiping Clark's blood onto the comforter of the bed. "I hope you don't think less of me."

With that he spun on his heel, his laughter echoing behind him in the corridor 


	44. Results

Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope it was worth it! - Christy

**Chapter 44**

**Lois' eyes were wild, her foot tapped loudly against the floor as she waited for the elevator. She could hear the blood rushing past her ears. **_**Come on Come on. Please. Don't let me be too late.**_** Her entire body shook with a mixture of fear and rage. People filed past her, going about their business unaware of the danger that was lurking in the building.**

Her gaze fell on a nearby door marked 'stairs' she lifted her eyes to the elevator. The 7th floor was lit up….then the 6th. The floor indicator light was unmoving and seemed to mock her from its perch.

With a grunt of frustration, Lois took off her heels and shoved them into her bag she sprinted to the door and began her ascension toward her son.  


**---------------------------------**

****

The victorious grin melted into a look of determination as Lex led his group down the halls toward the elevator.

Time was precious. Their speedy procession through the halls had raised more than a few curious eyebrows. Mack cradled the unconscious boy against his chest. The others did their best to form a shield around them, protecting them from prying eyes.

As they approached the elevator, Lex punched the down button. His eyes were alight with the head rush of the unfolding events. The group filed through the open doors of the elevator and Lex exhaled slightly as the doors slide closed, encasing them in privacy.

It wouldn't be long now and the final leg of his plan would begin.  


**---------------------------------**

****

Lois' breath came in gasps as she reached the 5th floor landing. She paused momentarily, sucking air into her lungs, wishing at that moment she had taken up a less destructive habit while Clark had been gone. Her legs shook with exhaustion but after a few more breaths she pushed herself up the remaining stairs.

She burst through the 6th floor entrance and ran through the hall, her bare feet squeaked on the tiled floors. The descending numbers on the doors whizzed past her as she weaved her way through the sparsely populated wing of the hospital. 609…..607…..6005….

603.

Lois stopped at the entrance, trying to hold back her winded gasps. She placed her ear against the door. The room was silent. No voices could be heard from her vantage point. If Luthor was in there she had no idea what she would do.

She reached into her purse and her hand closed around a small tube of thus far unused mace that Richard had bought her as a gag gift. She appreciated it now. Lois popped off the cap and heaved herself against the door.  


**---------------------------------**

**  
The elevator doors slide open.**

"Go."

Lex whispered. His low tone did nothing to remove the menace in his voice.

The group made its way silently down the service hall and out into the back parking lot.

Before anyone noticed them, they disappeared into the night. Along with their precious cargo.  


**---------------------------------**

****

Lois' eyes darted around the room. It was vacant. The bed was empty. Jason was gone. The medical tubing was strewn carelessly over sheets. The stark white of the bedding was interrupted by an ugly red smear across the end of the bed. _**Oh God…no.**_****

Lois walked to the bed, her eyes trained on the stain. It was blood. She saw something on the floor out of the corner of her eye.

Clark lay in a growing pool of blood that spilled from the wound in his shoulder.

Lois threw down the mace and her purse and flew across the room to Clark's side. Her heart jumped into her throat at the green shank protruding from his shoulder. It was like reliving a nightmare and there was so much at stake.

The morning sunlight was filtering through the window across his face. Even in the warm light his skin was a sickly pale color. His breathing was shallow. Clark was completely still.

Lois grabbed the corner of her shirt and wrapped it around her hand. She wrapped her cloth covered fingers around the rock. When she was sure her grip was strong she pulled firmly and slowly.

Clark's entire body convulsed at the contact and his eyes snapped open. He sucked in his breath and cried out in pain as the shard slid from his body.

Lois stood. Her hands were covered in his blood. She tore across the room and opened the window. Surveying the ground, she threw the offending object as hard as she could at the dumpster in the lot below. Lois sighed in relief when she hit her mark and the shard sank into the refuse.

Clark groaned behind her and in a flash she was at his side again.

"…Luthor..."

"I know, Clark. I know."

Clark took in a ragged breath, his eyes flashing with fury. "...he could still be in the hospital….if we hurry..." He made a move to get up but his body did not comply and he fell back to the floor. He gritted his teeth in pain and frustration.

Lois rose and crossed the room and pushed the emergency call button.

A quiet alarm tone echoed in the room.

**  
---------------------------------**

**Moment's later the door slammed open and a group of nurses entered the room.**

Lois turned her head in their direction, pointing toward the door. "My son has been kidnapped! Call security!"

One nurse turned and ran to make the call. Another, seeing the blood on the floor took a step forward.

"Is he alright?" Her eyes were worried as they fell upon Clark.

Lois nodded curtly. "He'll be fine. Can you page Dr. Meyer please?"

Clark was beginning to feel stronger now that the kryptonite was out of the room and more importantly out of him. He slid backwards until his back hit the wall, trying to rise to his feet.

Lois turned and was once again next to him, offering her shoulder. He leaned heavily against her.

"Clark, what are you-"

"Please, just help me to the window." He rasped.

Lois nodded in understanding, walking him to the space where the sun's rays poured in the strongest.

Clark sighed and resting his weight against the wall. He touched his forehead to the cool glass, feeling the sun minister it's life to him. He focused on breathing evenly.

"You must…be getting sick of saving me so much lately." He whispered. 

Lois managed a smile as she shifted his weight more stably against the window. "Things will be back to normal soon and we'll go back to you pulling me out of out of control subway cars ok?" 

Her tone was light but he could hear the fear in her voice.

His mind raced, exceeding the limitations of his body. _**How had Luthor known Jason was at the hospital? Where had he taken him?**_****

"Clark. I talked to Nadine. She was at the house. She was attacked." Lois blurted out the information rapid fire, breaking into his thoughts.

"What??"

Lois sighed. "Derrick was there. Clark, he is working for Luthor. Nadine found kryptonite laced poison in Jason's room."

Suddenly it all made sense. The weakness, the pain, the nausea. All of it under his nose. Poisoning his son. Clark set his jaw, breathing through the rage that threatened to boil his blood. He was quiet a long time. He held the window sill, the wood groaning under the growing power of his grip.

"Clark?"

Clark loosened his hold on the window sill and shook his head. "All this time. It was in our house Lois. Our son is-" he stopped short of finishing the thought. "…because of HIM."

"If it's a poison we can find a cure…something. It's not YOUR fault he is sick. It's not your powers…"

Clark snorted.

"It's my fault he GOT sick. He knew Lois. He knew I'd be here." Clark pulled down the neckline of his t-shirt trying to let the sunlight filter over the wound. "I can't believe I was so unprepared…._**again**_**."**

"How could you have known? It's going to be alright." She paused, doubting her own words. "It has to be."

"How long ago was he here?" Lois asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Less than 10 minutes. I can't be sure how long I was out." His voice crackled with frustration.

Lois swallowed hard. "Security is being notified. Maybe they are still in the building. Lois' voice had a tremor that betrayed her fear, her anger. She was trying to be calm for him.

The door opened behind them and Clark swung his body a bit too fast, his entire upper body exploded in pain. Maybe Luthor had been right. That bomb had more than done its job. He had never recovered so poorly before.

Standing in the doorway was Nadine, followed by Dr. Meyer.

Nadine looked awful. Her eye was swollen and puffy a bruised was snaking its way over the top half of her cheek. As she brushed her hair from her eyes Clark saw the skin on her wrist was rubbed raw, covered in dried blood.

Lois took a step toward Nadine. "Nadine! My God!"

Nadine held up a hand. "I'm fine. It looks worse than it is." She lifted her eyes to Clark "I talked to security a minute ago."

Lois looked at her hopefully.

Nadine lowered her eyes and shook her head. "There was no sign of them."

Dr. Meyer walked around Nadine, over to Clark. On his clipboard was a small device that looked oddly like a pricing gun from a supermarket.

"Come here my boy." He held out his hand to Clark, offering his arm for him to lean on. "Sit down. I have something that may help you."

Dr. Meyer helped Clark over to a chair. Clark sat down heavily, his breath catching as the pain blossomed at the movement. 

"Ok Lets get a look at that wound." Dr. Meyer gingerly pulled the sleeve of Clark's shirt over his head. Clark winced at the ugly hole in his arm.

Dr. Meyer produced the device.

"What is that?"

"Well it was something I worked on just after your trip from the heavens after lifting that God awful rock into the sky. This is just a small prototype but I think it'll be just what we need for the moment." He turned to Lois and Nadine. "Shield your eyes ladies."

He flicked a button and the end of the device lit up with a light so bright the entire room seemed to glow.

Clark stared down in wonder as Dr. Meyer ran the beam across his shoulder. His skin tingled and stretched before his eyes, the wound closing at an amazing rate. Soon there was nothing there but some dried blood.

Clark looked up at Dr. Meyer in surprise. "How? What?"

Dr. Meyer's face lit up in a grin at his invention's success. "Ultra violet light. Since you get your power from our sun, I wondered if perhaps that was what brought you your energy and strength. This is harnessed UV light, undiluted. I was hoping to bring it up to try on Jason…." The man trailed off.

"This is a wonderful invention Dr. Meyer." Clark said softly.

He lifted his arm, marveling at the 100 dexterity he enjoyed. Clark ran the beams over the skin of his torso, feeling the soreness there disappearing beneath the focused light. Euphoria ran through his veins. He felt as if he had spent an hour soaking in the sun. He hadn't felt this great since he returned to the atmosphere. He pulled his shirt back over his head.

"I wish I had brought it sooner. Use it as much as you like Clark. I have a feeling you may need the strength." He lifted the clipboard. "I have some results from the blood samples."  


**"What did you find out?" Clark asked the older man.**

Dr Meyer's face was drawn with sorrow and weariness. "I'm afraid it's something I haven't seen before. I wasn't able to ascertain much from the sample Nadine brought me as far as how it works. It's like a cancer, but more aggressive. Even in the blood sample I took, the poison was destroying cellular information at an alarming rate. The toxin appears to be adhering itself to only a certain percent of each cell. From what I can understand, given its kryptonite mixture, it is attack the genetic information from-"

"From me." Clark said quietly. His voice and expression heavily guarded.

Dr Meyer took a long breath. "Yes. However, let me soothe your fear that this was in some way due to his developing powers. It was not. This toxin seems to have attacks at various points of entry that so happen to coincide with your abilities. The eyes, the lungs etc. While is it your offering to his genetics that are being attacked, it is not your fault. What you have giving him are the building blocks of who he is. And it's the strength built into your very cell structure that has allowed him to survive this long..."

Lois crossed the room and sat on the bed. Her eyes were wide, bright with unshed tears as she lifted them Dr. Meyer's kindly face. "There has to be something that can be done."

Dr. Meyer laid his hand on Lois' shoulder. I'm afraid this is a bit outside of my scope of knowledge Miss Lane. With Kryptonite, it seemed even prolonged exposure would not be life threatening once the source of the poisoning was removed. And while Jason has been away from the toxin for almost 12 hours now, his condition was unchanged."

"But. Maybe there are traces still in his lungs? If we could -"

"Miss Lane the lungs are constantly replenishing themselves with 100 new air over a certain period of time." He flipped open the clipboard at his side. "Whatever was mixed with the Kryptonite is a vicious and very aggressive poison. It's breaking down his system. It's attacking the Kryptonian parts of his cells."

Lois squeezed her hands together so tightly, the knuckles were white and bloodless.

"Why didn't this poison affect me the same way?" Clark's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well. Near as I can tell you had far less exposure to it and you are an adult…Your body was weakened by it but still able to fight it off. You were effected mostly by the kryptonite and when that left your system, so did the symptoms"

Clark took a deep breath. "Perhaps..." he struggled to speak over the lump in his throat. "If we can get him into the sunlight... maybe…with this device."

Dr. Meyer placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sorry son. At the rate this alloy is attacking his kryptonian genetics, even if it would work, it wouldn't be fast enough. It would be at best a stall."

At that Lois crumpled against Clark, her strength gone. Clark wrapped his arm around her waste and held her steady against his chest. The room was utterly still save for the shuddering sobs that wracked Lois' body.

"How long?" Clark asked softly.

"...12 hours..." the man stammered on, unsure of what else to say. "...at the rate of the deterioration, the poison will spread throughout his system, his organs will fail -"

Clark rose, holding his hand up for silence and gathered Lois to his chest, her tears soaking into the flannel of his shirt.

It was a long time before the man could answer. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything I can do..."

With that the older gentleman left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Nadine crossed the room from her perch near the wall. She wrapped her arm around Lois' shoulder and rested her hand on Clark's arm. "I'm so sorry I didn't find all of this out for you sooner." He voice was thick with unshed tears.

Clark shook his head. "You did the best you could Nadine. I couldn't have asked anything more of you. I'm honored to call you my friend." He leaned forward and kissed Nadine on the cheek.  
He took her hand and inspected the injuries on her wrists. "Everything is going to be alright. Go and get those wrists looked at. And get a steak for that shiner."

Nadine offered a small uncertain smile. He nodded in encouragement. With a final sigh she turned and left the room.

Lois sat down in the chair. Clark walked to the window. He was silent, thinking. His expression went from determined, to tortured, as his plan unfolded in his mind. His great shoulders bowed under the weight of his internal decision.

"There may be something." he said softly.

Lois raised her head, regarding him behind tear spiked lashes.

"What...?"

Clark shook his head. "It won't matter if I don't find him first."

A spark flickered across Lois' eyes. "I?" She rose, straightening to her full albeit petite height. "Clark, you're not going alone."

"Lois-" cautioned at her familiar tone.

"No!"

Hee voice echoed in the small room. "The last time you saw Lex Luthor he almost killed you." the muscle in her jaw jumped ad she spoke through clenched teeth. "And I can't..." she cleared her throat. "I won't lose both of you to him."

Clark looked at her. Her eyes met his unflinchingly, daring him to challenge her this time.

He sighed and was quiet for a moment. "...Fine."

Lois nodded slightly. "Let's go."


	45. Forming A Plan

More Powerful: Chapter 45

- Forming A Plan -

In the elevator, Clark punched the button for the roof exit. The freshness of the events slammed into him as Jason's familiar scent floating in the air. His jaw tightened as he recognized it as it mixed with the scents of the other people who'd been in the elevator car. Even the remnant of Luthor's' cologne was an arrogant taunt. Clark balled his hands into fists and waited for the elevator to reach it's destination.

"So what's the plan?" Lois asked again, her impatience hardly covering the fear in her voice.

"First we need to find Jason."

"But where do we start? Luthor has been able to stay hidden from you all this time."

"This will be different. He took Jason because he knows I'll follow. He'll make himself known if not just out of pure arrogance. I don't think we will have to wait long."

"Clark we don't have time to wait at all."

"I know Lois. But right now it's all we have."

------------------------------

In the warehouse, Kitty sat beside the makeshift bed where Jason lay. Her face was pale and drawn with worry. Tears wetted her cheeks as she looked down at the little boy who seemed as still as death. Only the fragile wheeze that sounded with each intake of breath, betrayed that his life had not yet slipped away.

"I just don't get what the point of all this is." Her voice shaking with curious mixture of rage and fear. "You already poisoned the kid, he's dying. Aren't you happy? Haven't you done enough? Haven't you won?"

Lex peered disinterestedly at her from behind his crisp copy of the 'Wall Street Journal' At her comment his eyebrow raised and he folded the paper in front of him. He lowered his legs from their propped, comfortable position atop the surface of the desk. He smiled as Kitty recoiled at his movement.

Lex sauntered over to the bed, looking down pitilessly at Jason's small form. He voice was soft, and smooth, with all the beguiling charm of a coiling snake.

"There are some things you just can't read about in the paper. You have to experience them. No. I haven't won. While Superman still lives, I am not happy. While I have to stay in hiding when he flies freely through any horizon he wishes, I have not won. No Kitty, there is a chapter yet to be written in our epic tale. I will see Superman's spirit crushed as his son draws his last breath. And when the last ray of hope is stamped out, I will see him beg for his own life and then take it from him."

------------------------------

The door to the roof opened with a groan. Clark reached for her, folding her securely into his arms. His eyes were focused inward as he took in the sounds around them. Finding the cost clear, he dipped slightly, then took to the air.

The wind whipped through her hair as Clark gathered speed. Lois had been here a million times before. She knew every rise of muscle, every valley and crest of him. Her head rested familiarly in the warm hollow of his neck. No matter what the circumstance, returning to his arms always thrilled her. The flannel of his shirt brushed against her cheek as she clung to him. There was an urgency in his embrace. Clark held her tighter than he usually did. Lois looked up into his face. His eyes burned with determination and strength, scanning to and fro across the landscape that blurred beneath them. Every inch of the city was exposed to his penetrating gaze. Lois found herself holding him tightly, needing to be closer. She wished she could for a moment see into the thoughts he seemed to be so lost in.

In her jacket her phone buzzed against her body, it's sound muffled by the wind. She reached into her pocket and saw the caller's name.

"Clark." She put her hand on his forearm. "It's Jimmy."

Clark slowed to a cruising pace and Lois flipped the phone open, a wide unbidden smile stretched across her face at the idea of taking a call while flying with Superman. Her eyes met Clark's and beneath his resolve she saw a hint of the amused twinkle she so dearly missed.

"Hey Jimmy"

"Hi Lois! I just wanted to let you know what I found about those numbers Clark gave me."

"Go ahead Jim."

"Well most of the numbers were either disconnected or overseas. The last one was a business number."

"A business?"

"Yes but the weird thing is it's for a warehouse on the edge of town that's been closed down for like 10 years.

Lois opened her mouth to relay the message, but it was clear Clark was listening as Jimmy spoke. Their eyes met and he nodding, leaning slightly to alter their course.

"Where is that warehouse, Jimmy?"

"Lower east side. It's on Marshall Ave. Just off Main Street. There was a fire down that way earlier in the weak, I bet if you get in touch with Superman that he'd be able to find it with no problem at all, I bet he'd-"

"Jimmy!"

"Yeh?"

"Sorry. Thank you. We'll check it out."

"No problem, and Lois?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're busy and all but next time can you at least close your car window? I can barely hear you."

Lois' lip twitched.

"You got it Jimmy."

"Bye Lois!"

Moments later they landed on the roof of the Daily Planet, finding it blessedly vacant. He set her down gently.

"Why are we-"

Before she could voice her thoughts, he was gone. She worried he wouldn't return until he reappeared at her side, clad in his familiar blue suit. He seemed to stand taller, prouder. The eyes she knew so well were a riot of emotion; worry, fear, sorrow, love, fury all danced within the cerulean depths as looked down into her face.

His voice was quiet and tender as he spoke.

"I wish you would stay here Lois." Clark's eyes pleaded with her, his love softening his features as he ran his finger tips across her cheek. "I feel like I'm carrying you into a lion's den."

Lois exhaled, leaning into the warmth of his palm as he cupped her face in his hands. "I know Clark. But you know I can't sit here and do nothing when that monster has our son."

"It's bad enough worrying about Jason, without worrying about you too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you Lois."

Lois raised onto her toes, her lips meeting his gently at first, then with increased fervor as she poured out her every emotion, her every argument into her kiss. He responded in kind, his lips crushing against hers. Her tears mixed with his as they molded together, holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. His lips were a balm to her soul, he breathed in her every sob, every shuddering breath, and with his kiss he lent her his strength and she poured hers into him. Their love was completed in each other, one being the strength in the other's weakness.

"It's going to be alright." She ran her hand through his hair as he rested his forehead against hers. "It has to be."

He nodded wordlessly, holding her close enough to feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest.

She lifted her face to look into his eyes.

"Tell me where we go from here."


	46. Memories Of Defeat

**More Powerful: Chapter 46**

**- Memories Of Defeat - **

Kitty made her way down the hallway. Her eyes red with the tears she had shed on behalf of Superman's son. Lex had shut him in her room. The boy was surrounded by kryptonite to hasten his death and no doubt keep his father from being able to rescue him.

Kitty stood in the door way to the main room when Lex' movements caught her eye.

The light from the fire place flickered demonically over Lex' features. His face held a haughty, arrogant air and his nervousness was only betrayed by the slight tremor in his hand as he lit the cigar that hung from his mouth. Before him was a long thin box covered in dust. Lex reached across his desk, finding a letter opener he pried the two halves apart. The box popped open, pinching his thumb in the hinges.

"Ahh!"

Lex shook his hand and put his thumb into his mouth, mumbling a string of curses.

Kitty entered the room just as Lex lifted the object in front of his face, admiring the rainbows of light that emanated from the prism.

"Where did you get that?" Her tone was shocked.

Lex, startled by her approach, nearly dropped his cigar. In a flash he slipped the crystal into his jacket's breast pocket. "Park Avenue!" Lex gaffawed. "Well 50 feet BELOW Park Avenue! You look so surprised my dear. No doubt you think you were able to steal every one of these precious crystals from my possession." His teeth flashed in the firelight as he growled at her. "I am not such a fool as to put all of my eggs in one basket." He twirled the crystal in his fingers, his mask of condescension slipped firmly back into place. "I have had this one for, heavens, six years now?"

"How-"

She recoiled at his touch as he patted her on the head with mock affection. "Before your time my dear. Not so long ago, I had in my hands the means to control the entire world.

"I've heard that one before." Kitty taunted.

Lex shot her a look as he went on. "Six years ago I tracked the arrival of three alien life forms. With my dizzying criminal intellect I not only was able to discover the location but the heritage of the three villains. I knew they would be a powerful brush stroke in my plan that rivaled Sistine chapel in its ambition. With the help of Superman's kryptonian enemies, I would rule the world! There was nothing that could stop us. Superman was outnumbered and Zod's lust for blood was only eclipsed by his desire to see Superman as his eternal slave."

Lex seemed lost in the memory. His face shining with the past's long lost possibilities.

"What a battle it was. Superman surrounded by three villains all matching him power for power, blow for blow. They played on his every weakness, his every fear. It was beautiful! They fought above the heart of the city and upon finding his penchant for the heroic, they turned their fury on the people of Metropolis." Lex doubled over in laughter at the memory. "They picked up a bus full of innocent people and hurled it a hundred feet across a busy intersection, crushing him beneath it. The ending to the saga notwithstanding, that had to be the best night of my life. For a brief shining moment I thought they had achieved what I had been up until today been unable to do." He wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"What was that?" Kitty asked, her tone dripping with venom.

"The de-" Lex threw his hands in the air and spun around to face her. "Oh Kitty, Kitty. Don't you know me at all? What have I been striving to achieve ever since you've had the honor of knowing me?"

"The death of Superman."

"Yahtzee!" He rubbed his temples. "You know everyone has an entitlement for stupidity. But Kitty you do tend to abuse the privilege."

Kitty narrowed her eyes hatefully at him but said nothing. He took her silence as invitation to continue.

"Unfortunately despite their power, their combined intellect didn't match mine and they were unsuccessful." He drained the last bit of brandy from the tumbler he had been holding. "Superman wasn't as crushed by the bus as one might have hoped and he flew off into the wild blue yonder. Those cretins would never have found the coward had it not been for me."

"You took them to his fortress." Kitty said incredulously, understanding dawning in her eyes.

Lex' eyes widened. "You nearly redeem yourself Kitty! Perhaps there is life yet in that vapid expanse of headspace!" He crossed the room and refilled his brandy. He took a long slow swallow before continuing. "We flew across the world in less than 15 minutes. When we arrived it became abundantly clear despite my indispensable offering to their cause, their plan didn't end with me breathing.

Superman spoke candidly to me, or so I thought. He told me of a chamber in the fortress that would rob the three of their powers should I be able to get them inside. I was moved by his trust in me, so much so that of course in the next moment I betrayed that vile boy scout. I was beside myself, ecstatic with happiness as they forced him inside, using that insidious reporter as leverage.

I stepped up to the control panel and slide the crystal into the panel. My every dream came true as I saw him slump against the chamber wall, his strength taken from him. The only sounds in the room were the pathetic mewlings of Lois Lane. When he came out of the chamber, he knew he was defeated. He knelt at Zod's feet and took his hand, preparing to pledge his loyalty forever.

And in a moment it all came crashing down. I heard the bones in Zod's hand crunching and snapping under Superman's grip. Then all hell broke loose. Superman threw Zod across the room and he slide down the wall into this endless abyss. Non being of more brains than brawn tried to fly and fell as well, following his leader. Then Lois Lane, even I have to admire her moxie, turned and punched the woman Ursa, sending her down into the pit as well."

Kitty barely contained her joyous shout at Superman's victory but even more exciting was Lex' humiliating defeat.

"Well all's well that ends well!" Her smile spread from ear to ear.

Lex took a menacing step towards her, his eyes a light with anger that was soon replaced by his mask of arrogance. "Don't celebrate just yet my dear Kitty. While Superman and his girlfriend were cooing and doting on each other, I took this crystal and hid it in my jacket. They were so puffed up with their victory, they never noticed." Lex patted his jacket where the crystal stayed nestled safely. "It was then that I knew I would return to the fortress and make it the palace of my victory. When the newspapers began to herald Superman's disappearance and I was released from prison, I planned my journey through Gertrude's generous funding to collect the rest of the crystals and carry out the plan I had nurtured in my heart for so long. With Superman gone Iwill take this crystal and continue what I began! I will fina-"

Kitty threw her hands in the air. "I know, I know, world domination, I'm an idiot, Superman must die, blah blah blah. Does this monologue have an intermission? I have to pee." And with that Kitty stormed out of the room, leaving Lex, mouth agape looking after her.

------------------

Clark was a blur of motion as he soared over the streets of Metropolis. He slowed his speed as he approached the warehouse. The perimeter was surprisingly quiet. Luthor had to be expecting he would not take long to find him. And if there was one thing Lex always seemed to have, it was a plan.

Clark hovered above the building scanning to see what was going on inside. He was not surprised to see much of the building was empty. No sign of Jason or Luthor. His eyes traveled through the various passage ways only to be hindered as his vision grazed where he supposed the great room would be. ILead paint. He knew I'd be looking for him./I Clark circled the building looking over the various entrances and exits. It would be so much easier to smash in and grab Jason, but with his inability to see through the walls, he couldn't take the chance of hurting Jason.

His blood boiled with the intensity of his rage. Clark's eyes flashed with a fiery inhuman light as he landed near the front entrance. He took a breath and reminded himself of what he needed to do. Despite every fiber of his being screaming for the blood of his son's kidnapper, he afford couldn't lose control. There was too much at stake.

Clark stepped up to the door.

------------------


	47. Showdown

**More Powerful: Chapter 46**

_**- Showdown - **_

A slow smile spread over Lex' face as the front door began to groan and stretch, the metal surface bending like taffy under the pressure of the force behind it.

His eyes were wild, alight with the thrill of the upcoming events. He bared his teeth in a feral grin, his expression manic.

"Game on."

The door exploded off its hinges, landing a few feet in front of Luthor's desk. When the dust settled, there stood Superman standing majestically in the doorway. The afternoon sunlight poured in from behind him illuminating his impressive silhouette. The direction of the light effectively hid his face, but his eyes glowed red with fury from the shadows. A seed of fear bloomed in the pit of Lex' stomach.

"My lawyer will be in touch with you about the door," Lex plastered a smug smile on his face. He fleetingly wondered if he had gone too far as he hid his shaking hands behind the desk. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk with the toe of his shoe and pocketed its contents.

Superman stalked toward him. He seemed nearly blind with rage. The veins in his neck bulged and pulsed with restraint as he closed the distance between them. With every advancing step, the floor seemed to tremble beneath his power.

"We'll aren't you a quick healer," Lex rose, backing up unintentionally until his back hit the cement support pillar behind him. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour after the blitzkrieg you received this morning. But maybe this is just a brave front. We know you have such a weakness for a certain green rock, of course...you are on a tight schedule. How long do you think junior can hold on?" Lex' laugh came out forced and hollow.

Superman's lip curled back baring his teeth as he hurled Lex' mammoth desk across the room like it was nothing. The mahogany shattered into a thousand pieces against the wall.

"Temper, Temper!" Lex moved to back away and found himself with nowhere to retreat. Superman made his final move faster than Lex' eyes could follow. Soon he found himself pressed against the cement pillar, his feet dangling a few feet from the floor.

The light emanating from his enemy's eyes, caused heat waves to blur the area around them. Superman's tone was so low it could barely be heard, but the fury in his voice was palpable.

"Where…is...my son…" Superman bit off each syllable with slow and measured restraint as if he would kill him with a misspoken word.

A loud bang echoed off the walls. The pair turned to see Mack standing in the doorway, the barrel of his freshly fired gun smoking in his hand. Lex closed his eyes in embarrassment. [IOaf.[/I.

Superman took in a breath and turned his attention towards Mack. In the blink of an eye Mack was unconscious against the far wall, driven by the force the of the hero's exhalation.

"This is pointless Superman, we have too much history. It's not as if you would ki-" Lex' words were silenced as Superman's hand tightened around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"I will not ask again." His eyes held none of their usual disappointed compassion. Lex gasped for air against Superman's unforgiving vice-like grip and reached into his pocket pulling out a small led box. He flicked it open with his thumb, a resounding pop followed by loud hiss. A sickly green smoke filled the room.

Superman's eyes bulged in surprise. He let out a strangled breath and fell to the floor, choking on the toxin.

"That the last of Artem's wonderful little mixtures and my but it was handy in a pinch." Lex coughed, rubbing the hand shaped welt around his neck. "Tsk, tsk," Lex clicked his tongue. "This is what you get for barging in here without an appointment Superman." Lex reeled back his fist and the blow came whistling down. He grinned with satisfaction as his fist connected with Superman's jaw. Pain spread through his hand and he smiled through it. He was reaching back for another blow, just as Kitty returned to the room, a horrified look on her face.

He turned to a newly conscious Mack and gestured to Kitty with his head. "Get her out of here. Put her with the boy."

Mack stumbled to his feet and removed Kitty from the room, leaning heavily on her shoulder.

"It's amazing the versatility your home minerals allow, Superman," Lex circled Superman's wheezing form like a lion sizing up its prey for the kill. "An expensive endeavor no doubt… only with Artem gone did I finally appreciate his genius. Such an expedient method of putting you in your place."

Lex kicked Superman in his side, the taste of victory on his tongue. The air was thick with green smoke, the smell of the gas burned like sulfur in Lex' nostrils.

"Do you know what kills me about you Superman? You and I have danced our little dance for what? 10 years now? And every time without fail, you waltz in here like the end result is not going to be a shard of kryptonite and a face full of pavement. Apparently foresight didn't come standard with your Kryptonian education. You thought you'd just come in here and kill me? The only casualty in this war will be you."

Lex leaned forward, so close his breath slithered across Superman's face.

"Make no mistake. You and I are in a war. Your very existence was its declaration. Every breath you draw is an insult to me and the plans that could have and should have come to fruition had you just managed to not find this planet."

"Then thank you." Superman's voice was quiet but not weak despite his labored gasps for air.

Luthor took a step back his eyes narrowed in question.

"For giving me another reason to keep breathing."

Lex let out an animalistic scream and smashed his hand against Superman's jaw. Superman's head turned with the impact, a trickle of blood passing his defiantly smiling lips.

"And if you touch my son again. You will find out what war is."

"That threat would be so much more intimidating if you weren't gasping for your next breath." Lex placed the toe of his boot on Superman's forehead and pushed the hero's face against the floor. "Your son will die and you will watch. You will follow soon after that and I will finally see the end of your miserable family." A cruel smile stretched across his lips. "Of course, that does leave Lois doesn't it? Don't worry, I'll take extra special care of her."

Superman growled in fury and rolled out from under Lex' boot, he reached

"I have to say I will miss our little face offs. Don't worry Superman, I won't forget you," Lex reached into his jacket and produced the crystal. He raised it above his head, his arms outstretched grandly. "I managed to salvage this one last memento of your homeland. With it, I will –"

"Mr. Luthor!"

Mack stood in the entrance, leaning against the door jam, holding the back of his head.

Lex dropped his arms in frustration and glared at the man. [II'm never going to verbalize this plan am I!?[/I He shook his head and turned fully to Mack.

"Mack, you're just in time. Go get our guest. It's time for our story to reach its finale."

Mack stood frozen in the door way. Lex' patience was coming to an end.

"Well?"

"It's the boy sir..."

"What of him?" Lex hissed through clenched jaws.

Mack's eyes locked on the floor.

"He's ...gone."


	48. An Ally

**More Powerful: Chapter 47**

**_- An Ally - _**

[CENTER[SIZE"4"[BMore Powerful: Chapter 47[/B[/SIZE

[I[B- An Ally - [/B[/I[/CENTER

Clark's blood momentarily turned to ice. [IOh God. Gone. Were they too late?[/I He turned over onto his stomach, breathing in the somewhat cleaner are below the rapidly dissipating cloud of toxin floating above him. His side throbbed painfully where Lex had kicked him. He hoped he had bought them enough time.

Luthor's attention was now totally focused on Mack.

"What do you mean gone?"

"I took Miss Kitty back to…the room and someone hit me from behind," he rubbed the growing lump on the back of his head. "When I woke up, the kid was gone."

Lex' head snapped toward Clark, his eyes full of confused accusation evolving into rage as the truth dawned on him. He hauled back, kicking Clark in the face, a streak of curses flying from his lips.

Clark offered a bloody tooth-filled smile. Lex spun on his heel, sprinting to the fuse box at the wall. There were several loud clicks as he threw the various levers and the building was pitched into blackness save for the straining rays of the setting sun filtering through the door.

"Find him!!!" Lex's voiced bordered on the hysterical as he saw his plan yet again slipping from his grasp. He directed Mack down one hallway and then took the other, his form lost in the engulfing darkness.

Clark exhaled the breath he'd be holding and expanded his hearing until he heard the hurried clicks of retreating high heels.

"Oh Lois. Hurry."

--------------------

Lois stopped in her tracks as the lights around her went out all at once. [ISo much for a head start.[I she mused.

Lois felt around in the blackness any kind of light switch. The maniac had to have cut the power. Lois ran blindly down the corridor hugging Jason tightly to her chest praying she was going in the right direction. She winced at the thundering echoes her heels made on the cement floor. She stopped for a moment, kicking first one then the other into the darkness.

"Oof!" Came an annoyed exclamation.

Lois froze in the darkness, her heart slamming against her rib cage in terror. Any second now she expected strong hands to grab her and drag her away, stealing Jason's last chance for survival.

"Lois? Is that you?" She recognized Kitty's frightened whisper. She heard some fidgeting then the sound of a match being scrapped against cement. A small cylinder of light appeared across the hall, the small flame bathing them in its feeble glow.

"Kitty." Lois widened her stance preparing to attack the woman if need be. "Get out of my way."

"Oh no no no! Don't worry." Kitty held out her hands in protest. She looked down the hallway. "Listen we have to get you two out of here. Lex is going to kill your son and then Superman."

"Why should I trust you?" Lois hissed.

Kitty rubbed her arm where Lois' high heel had struck. The match began to dim, the wood burning closer to Kitty's well manicured fingers. Kitty produced a single match from the crease of her breasts. She touched the matches together, the new match flaring to life. She shook the flame out of the first match. "You have no reason to. But this is my last match and I've been holed up in this place for the past week. I know how to get to the back door. If you want to escape, follow me. If you'd rather take your chances with Lex and his goon, be my guest."

With that Kitty turned and ran, taking the light with her.

Lois stood in the growing darkness, biting her lip in indecision.

Lois squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Kitty…wait."

With that, Lois took a deep breath and pitched forward after her.

--------------------

Clark stumbled to his feet, his arm wrapped tightly around his midsection. The darkness less consuming as his vision began to clear. The smoke from Luthor's contraption had almost completely dissolved. In spite of the pain, Clark found himself stronger than expected. He had an idea where to attribute his resiliency and offered up a silently thanks for Dr. Meyer's device.

Their distraction hadn't lasted as long as Clark had hoped. He figured Luthor would expect him to make an entrance, thinking to surprise him with kryptonite both as an attack and a defense around Jason to prevent a rescue attempt.

If the bomb at the school had shown him anything, it was the value of a severe distraction. Luthor had been able to sneak in under his nose by using his love for his son to keep his focus from Lois' house. Clark used Lex' ego and love of the kill to keep him occupied while Lois stole in through the back and grabbed Jason. Luthor never suspected he hadn't held all the cards.

Clark took a ginger step forward and the room tilted in his vision. Even though he'd overdramatized the toxin's effect on him, his head still swam with the effects of the kryptonite, He closed his eyes and laid his hand against the wall, waiting for the dizziness to pass. He needed to find Lois and Jason and get them out of here before Luthor found them first.

He pushed off of the pillar and followed Luthor down the hallway.

--------------------

The two women ran down the twisting corridors. Lois' chest burned and her breath came in gasps and for the umpteenth time she wished she had never touched a cigarette. The building hadn't seemed nearly as large when she could see where she was going.

"Why are you…..betraying…Lex?" She whispered airily.

"Shouldn't you be asking why I didn't betray him sooner? Ouch!" The flame got a bit too close to Kitty's fingers and the young woman blew it out. Lois saw a glimpse of the woman's wry half smile as the hallway grew dark again. She heard the sound of her rubbing her singed fingers against her pant leg.

"Well – "

Kitty was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Lex is a monster. I can't believe it took me so long to see it or that it took this much for me to take a stand. He has to be stopped Lois… He's never going to stop. It has to end." Kitty's voice broke with the strain of a thousand unspoken horrors.

"What do you-"

"This is no time for an interview Lois. We need to be quiet unless you want your next question to be; 'How did you find us Lex?' In case you haven't noticed we're running around unarmed in the dark. Unless you happen to have another pair of shoes to throw. " Kitty's voice twinkled with gallows humor.

"Actually…" Lois smiled and reached into the belt of her suit. The sound of scraping metal echoed softly off the walls. "Nadine gave me Derrick's gun back at the hospital."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises." There was genuine respect in Kitty's voice. "Are you going to be ok carrying that thing and Jason at the same time?"

Lois' eyes narrowed in the darkness. "I'll manage." She said, her voice tinged with lingering suspicion.

Kitty was silent. Lois took a step forward and walked right into her.

"Shh." Kitty froze as footfalls echoed from around the corner. She felt Kitty shift next to her.

Lois pressed herself against the wall, holding Jason as flatly to her body as she could.

The footsteps grew louder. She felt the ominous presence of someone turning the corner. Lois held her breath. He was so close she could practically feel his labored panting against her face. She stink of a burning cigar ticked her nose. She scrunched her face up, holding back a sneeze. The air by her shoulder cooled as Kitty moved away silently.

The darkness was pierced by the burning ember at the base of Mack's cigar, demonizing his face with its deep red light. Lois remained still as his eyes scanned the darkness. Her heart sank as his eyes locked with hers. His lips pulled back over his cigar, revealing his dirty crooked teeth.

"Well, well. Look what I found." He stepped toward her, his large square hands reaching for Jason, for her. She shrank back to find her escape blocked by a large cement pillar.

A cry came from the darkness and Lois heard a sickening thud. Mack's eyes unfocused as he crumpled unconscious to the ground.

In the darkness, Lois heard Kitty's victorious snort.

"What did you hit him with?"

Lois could hear Kitty's smile. "As it happens, I [Udid[/U have another pair of shoes to throw."

Lois smiled in spite of herself. "How does a guy his size get knocked out with a shoe?"

Lois heard more shuffling as Kitty slipped the shoe back on her foot. "You're boyfriend did the heavy lifting back in the main room. Blew Mack clear across the room with that super-breath of his. I just aimed for the lump."

"Hey I hit him pretty good too back in the-"

"Yes I'm sure you did. Follow me. If Mack was coming from that direction, Lex won't be far behind. Come on we're almost there."

Kitty laid her hand on Lois' shoulder as they broke into a run.

They turned the corner, the darkness giving way slightly as they neared the door. Lois' heart soared as the saw the light from outside reaching toward them from beneath bottom edge of the door. Freedom was in sight!

Lois extended her hand and pressed her palm against the door.

Suddenly, like a mythical wrath, Lex materialized from the shadows his hand griping her wrist painfully.

"Oh so close." His eyes were wide and manic, a deadly grin spread wide across his face. "But thank you for playing." He pulled Lois of balance causing her to stumble away from the door into Kitty. The women slammed into each other and Lois did her best to shield Jason from the impact with the wall.

Kitty pressed herself against Lois putting her body between Lois and Lex. She spun on her heel to face him.

--------------------

Clark sped through the hallways as fast as his weary body would take him. His vision had adjusted to the darkness when he heard Lex' voice bouncing off the cement walls.

"But thank you for playing…"

Clark heard Lois cry out and then the unmistakable click of a gun's hammer being pulled back.

--------------------


	49. Fool Me Once

**More Powerful: Chapter 49 **

_**- Fool Me Once - **_

Clark turned the corner to find Kitty standing near the rear exit. Her arms were outstretched and rigid, her knuckles were white from the death grip she had on the gun in her hands. Behind her stood Lois, no worse for wear clutching an ever paling Jason to her chest. Blocking the way to the exit was Lex whose eyes were on locked on Kitty.

"Hello Superman. You're late."

Kitty didn't look up as his approach. Her eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears. Nevertheless her gaze burned unflinchingly into Lex'. Her tone was even and disturbingly calm.

Clark slowly raised a comforting hand. "Kitty, put the gun down." He took a few cautious steps toward her. He was surprised to find his brow slick with sweat. Suddenly a familiar feeling of nausea swept over him. His footing faltered slightly and his breathing labored. [IYou've got to be kidding me.[/I

Luthor laughed tensely, one eye watching the gun pointed at his chest.

"You didn't think I was going to go gallivanting around in the dark without this did you?" Lex patted his coat pocket victoriously. "Fool me once, Superman…" A wry grin spread over his face. "But fool me twice Kitty, I didn't think you had it in you to pull a stunt like this!"

Clark's eyes flew from Lex to Kitty to Lex again. "Luthor. This isn't may not be the best time. I don't think she's –"

Lex' face twisted mockingly, "She's what? She's no more capable of killing me than you are, Superman!" He took a step forward. He smiled, his voice full of smarmy arrogance. "She wouldn't shoot me. Would you Kitty? You know you're nothing without me. What...are you going to go back to selling yourself in Vegas to any man who was lucky at the tables that day?" He laughed cruelly. 

Kitty's eyes burned even as a shamed blush spread over her cheeks 

Smelling blood, Luthor went on, "You're still the same weak girl I found roaming the streets. You'll never-"

Kitty took a step back and raising her arms, re-gripped the gun. Her tears spilled onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

A shot rang out. And Lex looked down in numb surprise at the wound in his thigh. Blood pooled and then began to flow as he cried out in pain and leaned against the wall, his eyes blazing with pain and fury.

Kitty opened her eyes, a rueful smile, fluttering to life on her lips. "Sometimes people can surprise you."

She raised the gun again, anger lending her resolve.

"Don't do this." Clark's voice was soft, soothing.

Kitty c0cked the gun and looked at Clark, her eyes haunted with a library of horrific memories he couldn't even imagine. "He'd kill you if he had the chance." Her voice broke with the force of her growing rage.

Clark's eyes never left Kitty, his ears picked up the fluttering strain of his son's heart beating a weakening cadence with his terrified mother. Clark's own heart pounded in his chest, but his voice didn't betray his trepidation. "That's what separates us from him, and we're running out of time." He held her gaze. "Katherine." His voice was a caress over her name.

Kitty turned to Clark, her expression unsure. Her arm lowered slightly.

"It's alright." He held out his hand. "Please, give me the gun." Clark smiled encouragingly. 

With a bitter scoff, Luthor leapt forward his hands closing around the gun. 

"You're as spineless as he is [IKitty.[/I" His tone a mocking echo of Clark's sincerity. "You're weak! You always will be! You worthless piece of street -" Lex pulled to gun between their bodies, his face contorted in a maniacal grimace.

A loud bang ricocheted off the walls 

Kitty's eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened wordlessly, a small thread of blood trickled from the corner of her lips. She let go of the gun and took a step back. As Kitty turned toward him Clark saw the ugly red stain growing across her abdomen.

Kitty let out a strangled gasp, a death rattle growing louder with every intake of breath.

Lex' lips turned up in an almost tender smile as he knelt at Kitty's side. He twisted the gun from her feeble grip. Leaning forward, his coat covered her body as he kissed her pale lips. He ran his hand down her cheek, wiping a tear streaking from the corner of her eye.

"You'll be forgotten in a week." He cooed.

Kitty gasped, her eyes falling closed her eyes, coughing her life blood onto the cement floor, the light from the dying sun playing across her face. 

She lay on her back, "Forgotten..." she whispered, her voice nearly inaudible.

Lex leaned in closer, his eyes sparkling cruelly with triumph. 

Kitty reached into the breast pocket of his coat with a movement that's speed surprised even Clark. Pulling the green shard from its hiding place, "Here's something to remember me by." Kitty shouted in determination and Lex' eyes bugged in surprise as her weapon found its home. With a triumphant smile, Kitty fell back to the floor, her eyes closed in satisfaction.

He teetered for a moment, off balance: His eye wide with surprise. Lex sat back on his haunches, revealing the long green crystal, protruding from his chest.

Lex' eyes were wide and glazed as his body went into shock. His breathing rasped in his throat, blood gurgled from the wound in his chest.

Lex' gaze made a slow journey from the green shard, to Kitty and finally rising to meet Clark's eyes. "After all these years, you can't...let it end like this...we can...let bygones… be bygones" he choked out, each syllable weaker than the last.

"You've got to fly me...to the hospital" 

There was no satisfaction in Clark's reply. "I can't. That shard, its kryptonite…If I pull it out…you won't make it more than a few seconds." He shook his head, his eyes full of pity. "I can't save you this time...Lex." Clark's mouth wrapped around the name for the first time, his voice was low with disappointment and sorrow.

Lex laughed dryly at the irony, his eyes no longer focusing. "It...wasn't...supposed to...end like this." He slumped to the ground, his breath becoming ever more shallow and weak. "The greatest...criminal...mind ...of our...-" 

His breath failed him. His heart beat its last. His voice was silenced. 

Lex Luthor was dead. 


	50. Decision

**More Powerful: Chapter 50**

- Decision -

Lois stood frozen in place, her eyes not able to convey to her mind what had just happened. On the floor, the freshly spilled blood of her enemy, and that of her new found friend, mixed and made their way toward her.

The smell of death clung to the air, reminding her all too much of the hourglass hanging over their heads. She held Jason close, fearing how silent he was, how cold to the touch. Lois cast a glance to the sky. Evening was fast approaching. They were running out of time. Clark said he had a plan, but her panic was beginning to override her faith.

Clark stood, wane and pale and yet unmoving, he seemed to mourn this monster who had caused them all so much pain. Perhaps he mourned more the man he could have been had the story been told differently. Lois put her hand on his shoulder in silent understanding.

Clark looked down at her from thought clouded eyes. Lois gestured for him to take Jason. She stepped over the blood toward the fallen man. She blocked Clark's view with her body and covered her hand with the end of her jacket. With a shaky hand she laid hold of the shard. As Lois applied pressure, she avoided looking into the sightless eyes that seemed to be staring straight through her. Lois shuddered as the shard came loose with a sickening squish. She ran her hand down over his eyes, letting them fall closed.

Lois reached for Lex' coat and covered the wound. It was more a ceremonial gesture than practical, but she wanted to honor Clark's solemnity for this wasted life. As she dragged the cloth across his body she felt a weight in the inside breast pocket.

The crystal hitched on the cloth and slid on the satin lining of the pocket, coming loose and rolling across Luthor's motionless body. Lois caught it before it hit the cement and rose to her feet. Stepping away from Clark and around the corner, she threw the kryptonite as far down the hall as her arm would allow. Satisfied with the distance, she turned the corner to find Clark kneeling beside Kitty's body, Jason cradled in one arm, nestled against his chest and his left hand between Kitty's pale fingers.

Kitty moved her heard almost imperceptibly toward him and offered a weak smile.

Her voice was hardly more than a whisper. "I know….this isn't your way….of doing things…" she paused, dragging in a shaky breath. "You…always…see the good…you-"

"Shhh shhh." Clark scolded gently. "Try not to talk. You'll be fine. We need to get you to the hospital."

Kitty smiled, fresh tears springing to her eyes and running in rivulets down her cheeks. She shook her head slightly. "Not this time…" her eyes fell to Jason. "He doesn't have much time. Lex was worried he wouldn't make it before…" her chest rose with a sob, her whole body shaking as she coughed, "…before you came."

"Katherine…" his eyes betrayed his indecision.

"Go." Her voice was firm with false bravado. Her lips spread into a quivering smile. "But when … this… is over…you…owe me a cup…of coffee."

Clark returned her smile and rose to his feet. Lois saw the color returning to his cheeks through the tears that crossed them.

Lois returned to his side. She held up the crystal she had found on Lex' body. He wordlessly took it from her. He hid it within the folds of his cape as he handed Jason back to her.

"Let's go." He said softly, casting one final look at Kitty before walking out the door.

Lois' eyes met Kitty's as she stepped over the threshold. She mouth a silent [I'Thank you.'[/I Kitty lifted her fingers to wave her off almost dismissively and nodded weakly.

Lois stepped into the alley. It must have stormed while they were inside, the ground glittered with moisture and the air was fragrant with freshly fallen rain.

Clark extended his arms and gathered her against him.

"But Clark, the kryptonite. You won't be able to hold us."

"I will. I have to. We need to hurry. We have to stay above the clouds. Jason needs the sunlight the whole way there."

--------------------------------

[IGo Go Go[/I. Clark willed himself to fly faster. He began to pick up a tremendous amount of speed. He did the best he could to shield Lois and Jason from the forceful winds his speed was producing. It was not the wind, but the sound of his son's ever weakening heartbeat that thundered in his ears.

He grunted under the physical strain of the flight, beads of sweat forming on his brow and upper lip.

"Clark," Lois gasped against the wind in her struggle to speak. "Are you alright?"

Clark's voice was raspy and raw. "I'll be fine. Luthor used more of that toxin but my exposure wasn't long enough to do too much damage. I'm just glad you were able to get to Jason before…" he trailed off.

Lois nodded solemnly. "You must have put on a good show. I couldn't have done it without Kitty…I can't believe that she… did what she did."

They flew in silence for a few minutes. Lois looked up into Clark's face

Where are we going?"

"My place." He said quietly, his eyes never left the horizon.

Clark could feel Lois' questioning gaze on his face. He wouldn't meet her eyes. He knew what needed to be done.

They chased the sunlight across the sky. It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes, before the winds grew from mild to frigid as the landscape blurred beneath them, first the city lights, then the brown of farmland and finally the sparkling landscape of white that was familiar to them both.

The Fortress rose from the snow, a transparent monolith. Clark hardly slowed as they were folded into its cavernous embrace.

The ice crunched beneath his boots as Clark landed softly. He gingerly released Lois from his arms. The flight had taken its toll on all of them. The sun had long since disappeared over the horizon, cloaking the artic landscape in darkness.

The fortress was quiet, dark, empty. Yet the dim light that filtered was shared among the crystals, casting an ethereal glow about the entire structure. Clark's eyes scanned around the main room. Every corner housed a lesson, a memory.

The question in Lois' eyes found breath as she turned to face him.

"Clark. Why are we here?" Her voice echoed off the crystal walls

Clark took Jason gently from Lois' arms.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked quietly.

Lois nodded. "Yes. Years ago, when Zod and his drones paid us a visit." Her skin crawled at the mere mention of his name. "You used the molecule chamber to defeat him."

Clark crossed the great hall toward the crystal control panel, stepping over a fallen crystal, dusty and blackened with years of neglect

"Right." His words heavy with meaning.

Lois' eyes widened in understanding.

"Clark." Her voice was hushed, hesitant.

Clark's eyes were pained as he responded. "Dr. Meyer said it was the Kryptonian elements in Jason's genetics that the poison was attacking. If they have nothing to attack, it stands to reason Jason will recover." His voice was quiet, unemotional, carefully guarded.

The gravity of his sacrifice sliced through Lois like a dagger. Clark was giving up the very things he had left earth in search of: His heritage, his bloodline, the proof that he wasn't alone. "Clark, there has to be another way." She laid her hand gently on his arm. "You shouldn't have to make such a choice. We can talk to Dr. Meyer, we can try the UV device ag-"

"I've thought on every angle of this Lois." His voice broke, betraying his pain. "He said the UV treatment would be a stall at best. This is our chance. We don't have time for maybes."

"Clark are you sur-"

"I'm sure I want to see my son grown up to be the man we both know he will become." Balancing Jason across his chest, Clark reached beneath his cape, producing the long clear crystal. The tear that crawled down his cheek was the only evidence of the war raging behind his eyes. He brushed it away impatiently as he manipulated the controls faster than Lois' eyes could follow. "I- I can't go in there with him Lois." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "The chamber won't hurt you. I need you...I need you to…"

"Alright." She said softly, her heart breaking at his pain. Lois reached for him, taking Jason back into her arms.

"Go."

His eyes locked with hers, the full depth of his sorrow taking her breath. Through the tears his eyes glittered with the finality of his decision.

Lois nodded her understanding. This was their only chance. She took careful steps across the room toward the chamber that had saved their lives so many years ago.

With one last look back at Clark, she stepped inside. The walls were smooth and cool as leaned against them, the door sliding closed behind them.

Lois turned toward Clark as the chamber began to fire to life. She saw him lower his head as a warm red light filled her view. Lois squeezed her eyes shut as the light grew brighter, dancing all around her. She held Jason against her body, willing this most painful of actions to succeed.

And in a moment, it was over. Afraid to move she stood as still as death. When she opened her eyes Clark was standing in front of her his eyes shining with unshed tears as they scanned over their son.

"Did it -" Lois began softly, her voice sounding to her ears as brass in the quiet of the moment.

It was a moment before Clark answered her.

"It's done." His voice exalted a quiet relief. "But we need to go. This chamber doesn't heal. He still needs medical attention."

Clark scooped her up into his arms and in one motion was in the air. The return flight to the hospital was carried out in silence. Lois wept against his chest for the relief of the end in sight, for the incredible sacrifice he'd been forced to endure.

It seemed only moments later that the hospital was in view. As they landed by the rear entrance, Clark set her down and was immediately back in the air.

"I can't go in dressed like this. Take him inside. I'll return soon."

"Promise me."

His lips turned up in a sad smile. "I promise"

And with that he was gone, growing smaller and smaller as the clouds themselves seemed to move to grant him entry.

With a final look to the now empty heavens, Lois turned and walked into the hospital.


	51. Remembrance

**Two chapters added yesterday! Don't miss em!**

**There is an illustration image with this chapter - I can't post links so please PM me if you would like to see!**

**More Powerful: Chapter 51**

_**- Remembrance -**_

When Clark reached the warehouse he found it a bee's nest of activity. When he landed, the coroner was wheeling a black bagged gurney onto the ambulance. The red and blue lights revolving and reflecting off the buildings.

Clark shook the hand of the officer in charge. "Can I be of any assistance?"

The young man was shorter and tipped his hat back as he craned his neck to look into Clark's face. "This one is pretty cut and dry. Lex Luthor finally got his." His New York accent broken up by the gum he chewed thoughtfully. "You know anything about this, Superman?"

Clark nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid I do, officer. I was called away by an emergency, but returned to be of any help I can."

The young man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his card. He handed it to Clark. [IDetective Josiah McNally.[/I "I'd be grateful if you'd stop by the station and help clear up a few of the finer points. We got most of the highlights from the woman."

Clark's eyebrows went up. "The woman? Is she alright?"

The detective laughed. "Yeh I'll say. She's got a pretty good size hole in her, but I've seen worse. She took a liking to one of my officers. We just put her in the ambulance not ten minutes ago. I have a feeling she's looking forward to showing him her scar, if you know what I mean." His face lit up in a suggestive smile.

Clark blinked.

Detective McNally cleared his throat and fidgeted with his notepad. "Anyway. She's downtown in the hospital gettin' stitched up. Looks like an open and shut case of self defense."

"Detective. I think we've got the murder weapon." An officer emerged from the warehouse and approached, holding a clear plastic bag containing the bloodstained shard of Kryptonite.

Clark took a step back.

Noticing his discomfort Josiah snapped his gum and whacked the officer on the back of the head. "You moron! Don't you know what that is? Get it outta here! Sorry about that Superman. Eugene ain't the brightest bulb in the drawer if ya know…."

Clark held up his hand and nodded his thanks.

"If there is nothing else then, Detective…" Clark looked heavenward.

"Oh yeh. Fly the coop. We'll see ya at the station."

With a final nod, Clark took to the air.

He made a stop at Lois' to pick up a very surprised Derrick, still tied and duct taped to Lois' porch swing. He was wisely silent for most of the flight to the police station.

They flew in silence a few moments and Clark could feel the boy trembling beneath his hand.

"What do you know?" Clark's voice was a coiled snake, his jaw set.

"About what?" Derrick asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"It's a long way down, Derrick." He gave a little shake.

Derrick yelped, his eyes widening. "Oh, about the kid? Luthor wanted him dead for some reason. Knew you and that reporter were close I guess. I wasn't exactly his confidante. I just took the money and did what I was told."

Clark's eyes burned into Derrick's. The boy was telling the truth.

He dropped down near the rear entrance, stopping an officer on his way into the building. He explained the situation and said he would be back soon to explain things to detective McNally.

The officer nodded with a solemn "Ok sir."

The rest of the night had been spent helping where he was needed, he was swift and efficient. His body went through the motions, while his mind was caught up in silent contemplation, pouring over the events that had unfolded.

The stars were losing their battle with the dawn as Clark reached his destination. The wind scraped along the outer walls of the fortress, causing the air to hum around them like the wailing song of a thousand wind chimes.

Clark exhaled and his shoulders bowed under the weight he carried. This had always been his place of refuge. He always seemed to think clearest here. The voices of the world seemed quieter, somehow. Clark stood just inside the entrance to the fortress, his eyes taking in every familiar inch. His heart was torn between his gratitude that this sanctuary of his heritage could once again call from beyond time to help him, and the crushing loss of the continuation of his fading bloodline, his ancestry…

The silence wrapped around him like a blanket as he fell to his knees in emotional exhaustion. The first rays of the early morning sun glittered off of the crystal surfaces, filling the room with its warmth and light. Clark closed his eyes and turned his face to the comforting caress.

He warred within himself. He felt so selfish to feel this way when his son lived. He knew in his heart Jason would grow to be a good man. But his heart ached for the loss of secret glances through rooftops and lazing through the clouds on a sunny day, his son in flight beside him. Loneliness echoed off the walls of his heart, and his breath escaped him in a soul deep sigh. Clark took comfort in the hope of memories yet to be made and mourned the legacy he had lost. And yet, Clark pondered the future that unfurled before him, there would be little league games and birthday parties, scraped knees and school dances. He'd see every school play, and see Jason through his first break up. There was an endless list of milestones that waited to be celebrated.

"_Kal-El. My son,"_ his father's voice reverberated through his inner ear, his mind's eye, conjuring the displaced, shimmering image of his father's face. Jor-El's voice was as familiar to him as his own, he'd spent years in this place, learning and marveling at the insight and knowledge of this planet and the others yet to be discovered by humanity. His mind travelled to Kansas and to the memories of Johnathan Kent, simple lessons learned on a Kansas farm house by a man who'd raised him as if he were his own. From this man he learned the matters of the heart, how to be honest, and how to love.

In his heart the images blended. Two men who had both been his father in equal measure. Each provided a legacy for him to pass through to his son. They wouldn't be forgotten. Their story would be told generation after generation, as his family grew and secrets were entrusted, the home in the heavens that loved him enough to send him away would be engraved in the heart of his grandchildren. The homespun wisdom of a kindly farmer would be weaved in as well, creating a tapestry, a legacy of honor, of commitment, of love.

Two families, forging into one lineage, culminating in him.

Clark drew in a breath and lifted his head.


	52. Waiting

**More Powerful: Chapter 52**

_**- Waiting -**_

The hospital room was quiet, save for the muted tones of the heart monitor and Jason's even breathing. Jason lay quietly resting in the hospital bed. His color was returning, and the barrage of antibiotics running through the IV seemed to be doing their job. His breathing was no longer being assisted, and the telltale wheeze when he inhaled was beginning to fade. Soon it would be a memory. The toxin had fled his system. He would be all right in time.

Dr. Meyer had been a sentinel throughout the night, coming in often to check on Jason's progress. Lois suspected some of the visits were more for her benefit than Jason's, as the kindly gentleman would bring her coffee and soup too good to be served in a hospital. They spoke intermittently; Lois offered weary smiles and one-word sentences, her mind flying the skies.

Nadine had stopped in at the end of her shift, to let her know Kitty had been admitted downstairs in stable condition. Lois made a mental note to go visit her. Nadine assured her, there had not been a single whisper of her or Jason's involvement in the events that took place in the warehouse.

The two women had sat in comfortable silence. Lois didn't offer information about what happened at the Fortress, and Nadine didn't ask. Nadine sat next to Jason, stroking his hair, checking his vitals from time to time.

"He'll be back soon," Nadine said after a while, following her gaze out the window to the lightening sky. "Get some sleep." Lois had nodded and allowed Nadine to cover her with a blanket as she left.

Now Lois reclined across two of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, a pile of crumpled tissues in her lap. She sat up straight, trying to work the kinks out of her back that came after a night full of fitful sleep.

She pulled the last of the tissues from the box and blew her nose. The sun was rising, and with it the glaring evidence that Clark had not returned. Lois looked out the window. She reached out and pulled the cord, bathing the room in the soft golden light of the early morning. Her eyes looked past the beauty of the sunrise to scan the sky for the man she loved. She conjured his face to float in her mind's eye. Her heart broke remembering his eyes full of tears and sorrow as the crystal door had closed between them. She was grateful for the health of their son. But her heart, ever joined to Clark, grieved with him for what he had given up.

She wished she knew where he was. Thinking of him alone with his pain caused a physical pain to throb in her chest. Her arms ached to hold him, to offer whatever comfort he needed.

Lois was so lost in thought she almost didn't hear him speaking..

"How is he?" his familiar baritone flowed over her.

Lois turned to see Clark standing in the doorway, dressed in his familiar tweed. She rose and crossed the room, his face blurry through her tears. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly to her. She felt him sigh into her embrace, burying his face in the hollow of her neck. They stood that way for a moment, for an eternity, basking in the comfort of the other's love. After a while, Lois stepped back and looked into his face. She reached up and slid the glasses from his eyes, her touch gentle, loving.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

Clark swallowed thickly and nodded. He took her hand, twining his fingers with his. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it so gently, she barely felt it.

"I'll be fine." He squeezed her hand. His eyes flickered with sadness, but Lois relaxed at the hope she found there. "It'll be all right. How is Jason?"

Lois told him as much as she knew; going over the night's events and everything Dr. Meyer had told her.

"Where did you go?" she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"I had some loose ends to tie up. I went to check on Kitty, and they said that they'd brought her here."

Lois nodded. "Nadine told me she is downstairs."

"We'll have to pay her a visit. I owe her a cup of coffee." Clark pulled her close, laying his chin on top of her head. "I dropped Derrick off at the police station, I'm supposed to go down there and fill the detective in on what happened in the warehouse."

"What will you tell him?" Lois asked. She closed her eyes, listening to soothing thump of his heartbeat through his suit.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell him as much as he can know. I don't think Kitty will say anything."

"Nadine said she hadn't mentioned much about the warehouse. I think she is waiting to talk to you." Lois picked a piece of fuzz off of the arm of his suit coat. "Where else did you go?"

-------------------

Clark was quiet a moment. "I went back to the Fortress."

Lois pulled away, her expression concerned.

Clark walked over to the window and sat in one of the chairs. Lois sat beside him, wrapping her fingers around his.

"Tell me."

"I felt so selfish, grieving over the loss of Jason's powers when he was going to be able to live because of losing them. I kept thinking of all the things I have been looking forward to showing him, to teaching him. Like how to use his powers for the greater good and how to navigate the world while flying above the clouds." A sad smile touched his lips. "To teach him how to not burn toast with his heat vision."

"Clark—"

"But then I realized I was missing so much of what makes me his father. In all the time I have been on earth, I have never dared dream of having a child. I never imagined it to even be possible. When I look at Jason, I'm reminded that I'm not alone anymore. And it has nothing to do with heat vision, or lifting cars or even flying. The blood that runs through his veins is my blood. Whether he can throw a piano, or play it… he's my son. And that is everything."

There was a gentle cough from the direction of the door. Lois and Clark looked up to see Dr. Meyer standing in the doorway. He crossed the room and opened his flipchart.

"I wondered if I might ask you a few questions, Clark."

Clark rose to his feet. "Of course."

"Lois told me about your trip up north." Dr. Meyer led, his eyes checking the door for passing hospital staff.

"Yes." Clark answered, watching him intently, unsure of what answer he was looking for.

Dr. Meyer stared thoughtfully into space. "Clark, you yourself went through the chamber at one point in the past."

Clark nodded cautiously.

"And you were completely without power?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?"

Clark snorted. "Yes. I'm not in the practice of getting my butt handed to me by loud-mouthed lumberjacks." Clark narrowed his eyes at Dr. Meyer. "Why do you ask?"

Dr. Meyer tapped his pen against his chin. "Well, obviously those powers returned to you somehow. You can't make something from nothing, son. Only God can do that."

"Okay. Yes, I returned to the chamber and followed my father's instructions on reversing the effects." Clark was quiet a moment, his question gnawing at him. "Dr. Meyer. Do you think...? I mean, would it be possible to…?"

"To take Jason back to the chamber?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, my boy. We are in completely uncharted territory here. You took a rather large risk exposing Jason to that chamber. We were lucky the result came out the way it did." Hearing the sharpness of his words, Dr. Meyer ceased his gentle scolding. His face filled with sympathy. "I don't know what repeat exposure would do." He opened his flipchart and read a bit of the data before continuing. "However. The reason I asked about your experience with the chamber, for your powers to be restored to you, there had to be something to restore. I've spent the morning going over Jason's blood sample and from what I can see, the rays from the chamber act almost in the same manner as kryptonite, however, instead of attacking and deteriorating the genetic material, it causes it to go into dormancy, not deteriorating them outright. I can only assume, because he isn't full blooded Kryptonian, only part of Jason's genetic material was affected, so the results are much less conclusive."

Lois' hands began to shake. She licked her lips, nervous to put her fear to words. "So, it didn't work?"

"Oh! My dear, I'm so sorry." Dr Meyer covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry I wasn't being clear. The toxin is cleared out from Jason's system. The rays from the chamber about neutralized the genetic material that was being affected by the kryptonite and it starved out the toxin, leaving it nothing to feed on. I have Jason on a mixture of different antibiotics to treat the inhaled poison now that the kryptonite is no longer a factor. However, after looking the blood I took from Jason this morning, I'm seeing an abnormality."

Lois closed her eyes, shaking the cobwebs from her head. "I'm sorry, Dr. Meyer. I'm not awake yet. Can you say this in English, please?"

Dr. Meyer smiled. "I'm sorry dear. The treatment Jason received from the chamber got rid of the toxin. But his body is already beginning to regenerate to balance out the cells affected by the chamber. The effect wasn't lasting."

Clark's arm tightened slightly around Lois' waist.

"What do you mean? He's going to…"

"Return back to normal? Possibly. His body is working to repair itself." Dr. Meyer fiddled with his glasses. "I can't say for sure how long it will take, or even to what extent, but looking at his blood sample from this morning, the cells are not one hundred percent human."

"I don't understand. How is that possible?"

"There is a lot we still don't know about how Kryptonian and human genes mix, Clark. There are a number of explanations and none of them can I prove at the moment. My educated guess is that the ray's effects couldn't be sustained by his human genetics."

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed breathlessly, throwing her arms around his great shoulders and then turning to Dr. Meyer, nearly knocking the slight man over with the force of her jubilation.

"Ha ha." He patted her shoulder gently. "This is all well and good, Miss Lane, however this means he will still be susceptible to Kryptonian toxins and have none of the strength to fight it off. You need to make sure every last bit of it is out of your house before taking him home. His system is still recovering and therefore very fragile. Repeated exposure would be terribly damaging."

Lois couldn't hold back her relieved smile as she nodded at the doctor's warning. "Of course. We'll be sure to have everything cleaned up before we take him home." Lois leaned against Clark. _Home._

"When can we take him home, Dr. Meyer?" Clark asked, his arms encasing Lois' shoulders.

"We need to keep him here a few days to make sure he doesn't have any reactions to the antibiotics. Provided your house is toxin-free, I'd say you can take him home by the weekend."

"Thank you Dr. Meyer, for everything." Lois beamed.

Dr. Meyer closed his chart with a snap, dabbing at his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. "It was my honor. Now make sure to bring him in regularly for check-ups. I want to be sure he is progressing in a healthy manner." He put out his hand.

Clark shook is warmly, pulling the man into a large hug. "Thank you."

Dr. Meyer cleared his throat and smiled and with a small wave, he shuffled out the door.

Clark turned to Lois, his face stretched in an elated grin.

"I love you," he whispered. He laid his hand upon her face, running his thumb along her cheek.

"I love you Clark, so much." Her eyes sparkled with joy.

He lowered his head, his lips meeting hers. All the fear and anxiety of the past few days melted away in this moment. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling into her kiss, holding her closely. He felt her contented sigh as she melted against him.

"Gross," came a quiet voice.

Lois and Clark's heads snapped around to see Jason looking at them from behind sleepy eyes.


	53. Returning Home

**More Powerful: Chapter 53****  
**_**- Returning Home -**_

****

Stretched out on the small couch, Lois placed another kiss on Clark's smiling lips. She smiled herself at the over-dramatic response this garnered from their son, who was now sitting up with a feast of hospital food spread before him. Lois suspected french fries weren't exactly on the hospital menu, but the throng of admiring nurses didn't seem to be able to deny Jason's wide eye pleas for "real food."

Jason was going home today. The house had been cleaned and re-cleaned from top to bottom in preparation of his homecoming. His room had a new carpet, they had repainted, and an entire galaxy of glow in the dark stars had been added to his ceiling.

Jason's condition had vastly improved, and his appetite was in full swing. Lois watched him shovel a mountain of food into his mouth and there seemed to be no end in sight.

"He gets that from me." Clark said with masculine pride.

She snuggled closer to him, grinning widely as yet another nurse came by with pudding and her efforts were rewarded with a crooked toothed grin. The moment was perfect. All seemed right with the world, not even the trillionth viewing of Jason's Sponge Bob video could pierce the contentment of the moment.

A familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

"Nadine!!!" Jason lit up as the woman walked through the door. She smiled and leaned into his chocolatey hug. Nadine wiped a dollop of chocolate pudding from Jason's cheek with her finger. "Wanna watch Sponge Bob with me?" The boy scooted over to make room for his friend.

Nadine sat down beside the boy, settling comfortably against the headrest. "Weren't you watching this one when I was here this morning?" Her eyes traveled teasingly over to Clark who offered a helpless shrug.

"It's my favorite!" Jason dipped a french fry into his pudding and to Lois' dismay, swallowed it whole. Licking his lips, he turned to Nadine. "Did you bring your strombolliscope?"

"My what?" a giggle colored her voice.

"Your flashlight!" 

Nadine burst out laughing. "I think so. I'll look in my purse."

Clark stretched beneath her shoulder, and Lois watched as Nadine handed the scope to Jason who promptly began flashing it into her eyes.

Clark kissed the top of her head and sat up.

"I'll be right back."

"What is it? Train derailment? Earthquake?"

Clark grinned. "Bathroom break. Plus, I promised to look in on Kitty."

"Ah, another kind of danger." Lois chided gently. Clark squeezed her hand and dropped a kiss on Jason's cheek as he made his way toward the door. "Taking a bullet only buys her one cup of coffee, you hear that Kent?" Lois called after him, hearing his chuckle as the door closed behind him.  


**-------------------**

**  
Months later, the papers were still abuzz with the story of Lex Luthor's death. Every station ran his picture, every anchor commenting had an opinion. Some blamed society for creating such a man, others responded in veiled glee, while seeking to remain politically correct before their viewers.**

The story unfolded on the news incompletely, no one knowing the details of the day. Much of it would remain a mystery, never to be shared on the world stage. When the news broke of the trial of Katherine "Kitty" Kowalski,

Kitty pleaded self defense. Given the historic monstrosity of the victim, any jury would have been sympathetic. But there was an astonished rumble in the court the day Superman was called as a witness.

The scene echoed the events of a trial six years ago when the call for Superman remained unanswered while Lex Luthor sat smug-faced beside his high priced appeal lawyer.

But today, a hush fell over the crowd as the double doors opened to reveal a towering figure, clad in his familiar, and yet still awe-inspiring raiment. He made his way to the witness stand and placed his left hand on the Bible, and held his right hand aloft. His velvet baritone cast a spell as he promised to uphold the truth as he always had been known to do.

Upon the questioning of the head council, Superman revealed Luthor's plan to reignite his continuous and unrelenting quest for notoriety and domination, how he would stop at nothing to see it come to fruition. The news feed played in live on news stations across the world.

"Without the selfless actions and sacrifice of Miss Kowalski, I am not sure I would be sitting before you today. Due to the nature of the weapon used in her defense, you can imagine the intent Luthor had planned. Miss Kowalski saved my life that day, " A gentle smile touched his lips as Superman's eyes fell to the defendant. "…in more ways than one." Kitty smiled at him through her tears and nodded in understanding, leaving the crowd the whisper among themselves in question. Superman continued. "For that I will always be grateful. I urge the people of Metropolis to render judgment in favor of the defendant. She is to be commended, and to always be remembered for her courage. Thank You." He said, as much to Kitty as to the jury as he rose from the stand.

Less than an hour later the decision came in and the court erupted in applause as the verdict was read. The evening edition of every newspaper in the country dusted off it's largest font and sent off the headline to print; "NOT GUILTY: Kowalski set free after Man of Steel testifies."

**-------------------**

****

Life fell into a peaceful rhythm, as peaceful as it can get when the man you love is the guardian of the world. The fall had surrendered to the winter, the radiant color giving way to glistening snow covered stillness. Lois had grown used to chaos and cherished this rare time knowing that these quiet moments could be so fragile and fleeting.

The trio sat snuggled up on the couch, burrowed beneath the warmth of the feather down comforter. The television hummed merrily in the corner, flashing the animated classics of the Christmas season. Tonight, they watched 'Frosty the Snowman.' Lois smiled to think how that incessantly catchy song would be stuck in her head at work tomorrow.

She felt Clark's body still beside her, his head lifted. By now they needed no words as he offered a smile and he rose from the couch, tucking them neatly beneath the blanket.

"I'll be back soon." he leaned forward to kiss her gently.

Lois smiled and nodded in understanding. Clark was already unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way toward the backdoor. Jason began to kick his little legs until he was free from the tangles of the comforter. He slide off the couch and chased after Clark.

"Can I come?", came the question that had been asked and heard a thousand times. The boy smiled up at his father. Clark turned around and knelt before his son.

"Not this time, buddy."

"But someday?"

Clark wrapped his arms around Jason. He breathed in his familiar scent, his heart soared into the clouds waiting for his body to follow at the thought of the future that lay ahead of them.

"Someday."

Lois followed the pair down the hall and they stood in the doorway as Clark's eyes scanned the empty backyard. Lois followed his eyes, seeing nothing stirring, not even the seasonal mouse. When her eyes returned to him, he was aloft in the air, having changed into the suit that would bring hope to countless lives tonight.

Clark looked first from Jason then to her, his lips turned up in a gentle smile, his love for them shining in his eyes. Their eyes held as long as his elevation allowed, as he rose foot by foot into the air. 

With a final smile, they watched as Clark rose into the sky, harkening to some distant call for help. The light of the setting sun danced over him briefly putting him in silhouette, the rays playing along the lines of his body. He lifted his powerful arms heavenward and was gone.

Lois smiled down at her son, lifting him up into her arms and balancing him on her hip as they turned and reentered the warmth of the house.

A moment, an hour would pass and they would see his heroism on the news, hear the accounts of the lives he'd changed, and they would beam with pride. Then a familiar breeze would run through the house, announcing his return. 

To his home.

**--------  
-------  
The End  
----**

**I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has taken then the time to read my very first story. I can't believe the impact it's had on me. I have definitely fallen in love all over again with the written word and I have made such amazing friends during this process. **

**At first I was so heartbroken to end this story, but I know that there will be revisitations of this canon in the future as I just can't bear to leave them be forever.**

**If you are so inclined and haven't reviewed in the past, I'd be so grateful to hear what you thought of the story. I'm currently working on a new idea, and I have covetted your feedback so much while writing "MP", I couldn't have gotten along without it. **

**Thanks again guys. For the support and for the love!**

**Love**

**Christy**


	54. Bequest

Hey Guys!

Just wanted to give a heads up that I have a new story beginning on in case you were interested.

I can't tell you how much I have appreciated your reviews and support. If you have time to check out a new offering I will be ever so grateful!

Check out "Bequest"

After a shocking event, Superman discovers what family is and finds the legacy he has been given to pass on, is one far more powerful than his abilities. 

Love Christy


End file.
